Dinner at Remy's
by ucsbdad
Summary: More of my AU take on the events following The Third Man and Caskett's dinner at Remy's. What's this? Is UCSBdad, well known hopeless romantic turning to the dark side? Are we going to get angst, death and desolation? Mother of God, is this the end of Caskett? Read on. No, it's NOT the end of Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

Dinner at Remy's

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Really? Does anyone think I own this? Um, I don't. Time: After the end of The Third Man and on into AU land. (Odd thought. Au is the symbol for gold. ) Rating: M

"Some people just don't know how to behave on a date." Castle grumped.

"Especially a first date." Beckett added.

"Exactly."

Castle and Beckett rode the elevator down in companionable silence. Exiting the precinct, Beckett allowed Castle to hold her arm as they crossed the street. She even allowed him to open the door to Remy's for her.

Once inside Remy's, they found that a dozen or more cops were loudly letting off steam after the end of their shift. Castle motioned to the waitress approaching them. "Nancy, could we get as far from them as possible? I really don't feel like yelling to make myself heard tonight."

Nancy smiled. Castle was known as a good tipper. "Sure, Mr. Castle. Tell you what. I'll put you back in the alcove. That should be quiet enough."

Nancy led them into the alcove and seated them at a booth. The noise from the front was noticeable, but not overwhelming.

"Do you need a minute?" Nancy asked.

Beckett shook her head. "I know exactly what I want. A cheeseburger, French fries and a strawberry shake."

Nancy turned to Castle. "Ah! I see Detective Beckett is a traditionalist. Tonight, I'll have the double chili cheeseburger, French fries and a chocolate shake."

Beckett smiled at Rick as Nancy hurried away with their order. "A double chili cheeseburger? I'll need to take you to the gym tomorrow and work some of that off."

"The thought of us getting all sweaty together…"

"Forget it, in that case, Castle."

He shrugged. "I told you I was starved. I got up late today. All I had for breakfast was some toast. I skipped lunch so I'd be nice and hungry for Drago's. Hoist by my own petard."

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening. I know you'd rather have been with bachelorette number three. She seemed like your type, too."

"Amanda Livingston? My type? Why would you say that?"

Kate was momentarily flustered. "Well…She's beautiful, sophisticated, she moves in the same circles as you do…"

"And she's boring, like I told you."

"I thought when you said that you were just trying to make me feel better about ruining your date."

"To tell you the truth, our date in the pet shop, gunfire, hairy spiders and all, was the high point of my night, Beckett." Castle looked for a long moment over Beckett's shoulder at nothing at all. "Actually, my type is what you're looking for, a one and done."

Kate laughed. "In case you missed it, I'm a girl and you're a boy. We're not looking for quite the same thing. And how can you get a one and done? You're already a two and undone."

"A minor detail. I'm looking for forever and I always have been." Castle stopped and stared at Beckett for a second. "Do you really think that I'd go into a marriage expecting it to fail? That's a little odd even for me."

Kate shook her head. "No, no. Not at all. I just thought…Well, I guess I didn't think."

"I expected when I married Meredith that we'd grow old together. She was so like me I was sure it would work. She was fun, free spirited, unconventional, and open to anything." Rick stopped for a moment. "It turned out that one of the things she was open to was a movie producer. The first I knew about it was when I got the letter from her divorce lawyer."

Kate blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Castle. I didn't know."

Castle smiled at her. "I'm sure you thought I was entirely to blame."

"No." Kate looked away and then added, "Yes. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"No problem. The divorce was by no means amicable, but our relationship since then has been friendly. The divorce cost me some money, so I wrote some more books. And, I got custody of Alexis who has been the light of my life. I shudder to think what I'd have been like without her." Rick chuckled. "You should shudder to think what I'd have been like without Alexis to civilize me."

Beckett managed a theatrical shudder. "The mind boggles, Castle."

Castle shrugged. "I thought Gina was forever, too. She was nothing like me. She was organized, disciplined, methodical and completely free of whimsy. I saw her as sort of the tough Marine sergeant who'd whip this green kid into shape. You know, John Wayne in "Sands of Iwo Jima", James Whitmore in "Battle Cry…"

"R. Lee Ermey in "Full Metal Jacket." Kate added.

"He was killed by one of his recruits." Castle said. "Not quite the metaphor I'd pick. But, it turned out I was more like Bill Murray in" Stripes". I was incapable of being whipped into shape."

"More like Jan Michael Vincent in "Tribes", I'd say, Castle."

"The Marines lost a great DI when she became a publisher." Castle said quietly.

Nancy arrived with their food, which she placed before them with a flourish. "Let me know if there's anything else you need. No one can really see you back here and I'll be busy in the main room."

"Enjoy, Beckett." Castle said with a smile.

"At least here Page Six won't find out that you're with bachelorette one million and not number three." Kate grinned.

Castle smiled. "Do you know what the difference between you and the women on that list is?"

"How much time do you have to listen to my reply?"

"I'm serious, Beckett. The only thing they have that you don't is money. Look at the women on the list. Look at the men, too. Every one of them, or us, I should say, is rich. Really rich. Most of the men earned theirs somehow, but a few inherited their money. Most of the women either married money or were born into it. That's why they're eligible bachelorettes. That is all that these women have that you don't."

Kate shook her head. "Castle, that's kind of you to say…"

"Beckett, you have to know that you're a beautiful woman. You're gorgeous from top to bottom. In fact, most of the bachelorettes would kill to look like you. And you are so much more. There's one woman on the list who's an attorney. She might be as smart as you are, but I doubt it. None of the rest come close to your intelligence. Or your dedication, the depth of you commitment to what you believe, your passion, your willingness to give everything for what you do. If I'm lucky, and I do find my one and done, I hope she's a lot like you."

"Rick, that is so sweet. Now that I know you better…" A suspicious look formed on Beckett's face. "Are you wearing a wire?" She snapped.

"What?" Castle looked like he couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"You are!" Beckett accused.

"Why would I…"

"You'd say something sweet, so I'll say something stupid and dopey and then play it for everyone in the bullpen."

Beckett scooted around to Castle's side of the booth. She grabbed the front of his shirt and began to roughly pat Castle down. "I should have known better. I should have known better." She kept repeating.

But after a very rough minute for Castle, Beckett had found nothing. "Castle…Rick…I'm so sorry. I just…"

Castle took out is wallet and threw down a hundred dollar bill. "I think our dinner is over, Detective Beckett. Please feel free to continue your dinner, but I'll be leaving."

As Castle began to slide out of the booth, Beckett grabbed his arm. "Castle, I'm so sorry. Please, stay. Please, I apologize. I was so wrong. Let me make it up to you. I don't want to be responsible for you missing two dinners on the same night."

Castle tried to pull away, but couldn't manage to break Beckett's hold on his arm without hurting her.

"Castle! You stay right here. If you don't, I'll cuff your hands behind your back and sit on your lap and feed you every bite of your food."

"Detective Beckett, I have been manhandled enough for one night, thank you."

Kate nodded. "You're right. I embarrassed you, now it's my turn. I'll get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness." Kate began to slide under the table to fulfill her promise.

Castle grabbed her around the waist. Even while still angry at her, he noticed how toned her body was. "Detective Beckett, that's not necessary."

"We'll go out front then. Those other cops are still here. I'll beg for your forgiveness out there where everyone can see me."

"Beckett that's not necessary. You don't need to do anything."

"Well go back to the precinct. Even at this time of night, there'll be people there. Anyone who doesn't see it will hear about it." Beckett was still struggling to kneel under the table, but Castle was holding her too tightly.

"Kate, please!" Castle said as he hauled Beckett up onto the seat beside him. "Please! I do not want you to humiliate yourself. That wouldn't help. It would just make things worse. Yes, wearing a wire to a social function is just the sort of stupid thing I'd do, but never to you. Never. I have too much respect for you and I value our relationship, our work relationship, too highly to jeopardize it. Please, your apology is accepted. After all, I embarrass myself every day, and I do it so much better than you do. I have more fun than anyone else doing it, too."

Kate relaxed then looked Castle in the eye. "Mr. Castle, I am sincerely sorry for accusing you of something that you didn't do, and for manhandling you. Will you please forgive me?"

"Yes, of course. Kate, will you please go back and finish your meal? I promise I'll stay here and eat all of my food. Even the vegetables, and I won't ask for dessert. Please."

"Thank you." Kate slid back to her place across from Castle.

"Does this mean that the offer to sit on my lap and feed me has lapsed?"

Kate smiled. "I'm afraid that was a limited time offer."

As Kate began to eat, Castle smiled at her. "You know, you've ruined a lot of women for me, Beckett."

Kate said nothing, but blushed deeply.

Kate cautiously looked at Castle as he ate, glad that he was so hungry that his total concentration was on his food. Castle was still a huge puzzle to her. At first she couldn't stand him. When he solved their first case together, she'd been embarrassed but secretly rather pleased that her favorite author was more than she had initially thought. Since then, she had seen that he could be an egocentric child at times, but there was more to him than that. He had risked his life while shadowing her, and she felt that he got the same sense of accomplishment from catching a murderer that she did. There was more to Richard Castle than met the eye, but she hadn't figured out exactly what he was. She often wondered if she ever would.

Castle looked up from his meal. "I was starved. I had twice as much food as you do, but I'm almost done. Better hurry up, Beckett."

Kate smiled. "I'm about done. I have to watch my figure, you know." She knew she had said the wrong thing as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Castle shook his head. "Really! Do you really feel you have to feed me straight lines, Beckett? I could do so much with that line." Kate waited for the sexist comment. Castle surprised her. "Luckily for you, this is my night to not embarrass Detective Kate Beckett. Would you like some dessert?"

"No, thanks. This is enough for me."

They finished dinner and left Remy's.

"Thank you so much, Castle. I can walk home from here. Thanks again." Kate held her hand out to be shaken.

"Nonsense, Beckett. My car is just across the street. I can have you home in minutes then you'll have more time for your hot bath and a good night's sleep." He took her hand. "Come on."

With Beckett in his car, Castle silently cursed the so-called automotive genius who got rid of bench seats in favor of bucket seats with a huge, stupid console between them.

"The parking gods favor us tonight, Beckett. There's a parking place right in front of your building."

Castle parked and insisted on walking Beckett to her door. Once there, Beckett fumbled with her keys then hung the garment bag holding her dress on the door knob. She turned to face Castle. "Castle, you have to understand this. We are not going to date. We're not going to date each other. Do you understand that?"

Castle, surprised by the vehemence in her voice, did his best to reply. "Sure…I mean, I never…We couldn't…The two of us wouldn't…"

"In addition to the very obvious reasons we shouldn't date, the department has a very strict policy about colleagues dating. At the worst, I could lose my badge. Do you want that?"

"Of course not. I'd never do anything to jeopardize your job. You know that."

"And don't think that what happened tonight was a date. It wasn't. Something like going to Drago's would be a date. What happened tonight was just two colleagues sharing a meal after a long night. Police officers, like me, and people like you, who…Whatever. We work long, odd hours and it's natural that we'd need to eat when our work is done and that we might eat together. And just because you paid for dinner doesn't mean this was a date either."

"Absolutely!" Castle said quickly. "If anyone suggested that it was, I'd correct them at once."

"Right!" Beckett nodded vigorously." Colleagues do that sort of thing all the time. They eat at ordinary restaurants where they can get good food at odd hours. Like the Mexican restaurant just down the street. Do you like Mexican, Castle? They have the biggest plates I've ever seen in a restaurant and they fill them up. No matter how hungry I've been, I've never managed to eat everything on my plate. We'll be able to order just one thing for the two of us."

Castle gulped at the last sentence, but was quick to respond. "I know lots of places like that, good food at odd hours, I mean. Chinese, Indian, Thai, seafood…Oh, there's this seafood place near me with the best Maryland crab cakes for appetizers. When you taste them, you'd think you want to eat nothing else, but they have the best crab stuffed tiger prawns I've ever tasted."

"Sounds great. I can't wait." Kate said with a smile. "And colleagues do other things together, you know."

"They do? Um, like what?"

Beckett gave Castle a look. "Like movies. Colleagues see movies together."

"So what kind of movies do you like?"

Kate shrugged. "I like good movies. Movies with good scripts, good acting, good directing, good production values generally. I'm not too concerned with the genres, but I do have trouble with cop movies. They get so many little things wrong, it distracts me. But I did love "The French Connection"."

"You know, the old Fox shows classic movies. They have a different theme each week. One week it'll be musicals then they'll feature a particular director, then an actor. When she was in the sixth grade, I took Alexis to see "The Wizard of Oz" there. She'd never seen it on the big screen. You can't call one colleague taking another colleague to a theater where he took his daughter a date by any means."

Beckett shook her head. "No way."

"I'll check on line for what's playing."

Beckett nodded. "Good."

"How about plays? Shakespeare in the Park?" Castle asked.

"My parents took me to see Hamlet there when I was in high school."

"There you go. Shakespeare in the Park is for hard core Shakespeare junkies. It is definitely not a date night. Or sporting events. A baseball game, football, tennis…" Castle stopped when he noticed Beckett's frown.

"I'm not sure about sporting events. I mean, lots of colleagues go to them, but if one group of colleagues saw another group of colleagues…"

"They might get the wrong idea." Castle finished. "It still wouldn't be a date, but no point in taking chances someone would misunderstand."

"I bet there are a lot of things colleagues do, Beckett." Castle held out his hand. "But it's late, and this colleague is tired. My colleague needs a hot bath and a good night's sleep."

Kate took his hand, but did not release it.

Castle knew he might be making a huge mistake, but he couldn't resist. "I'll bet that occasionally one colleague will give another colleague a peck on the cheek, like when we first met."

"I'm sure they do."

Castle leaned in to kiss Beckett's cheek as close to her ear as he could manage. He was surprised when Beckett twisted around so that his lips brushed against hers. Castle stood there frozen, unsure what to do. Then he felt Beckett's arms around his neck and her lips pressing firmly against his. Her tongue pushed past his lips and moved across his teeth. He opened his mouth and Beckett's tongue immediately entered his mouth. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. As the kiss went on, Castle's hands drifted downwards until his hands rested lightly on Kate Beckett's perfect bottom. Not feeling the muzzle of her gun in his ribs, or getting a kick in the groin, he squeezed lightly. He felt, rather than heard, Beckett's moan. He squeezed harder and Beckett began grinding her breasts against his chest. Castle could feel his erection growing and starting to push against Beckett's stomach.

Castle broke the kiss. His right hand slid up to Beckett's back while the other hand gently stroked her hair.

"I need to go home and you need to go inside." He murmured.

"No." Kate murmured back.

"Yes. There's one thing about colleagues. They're very careful with their colleague's feelings. They never want to hurt their colleagues by doing something stupid." Rick gently kissed Kate's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, if you're not furious with me, and then we'll see about some more non-dates."

Kate held Rick tighter. "No."

"Yes."

Rick disengaged himself from Kate, opened her door and gently pushed her inside, then closed the door. He walked away as fast as he could, fearing he'd change his mind if he didn't. When he reached his car outside, he leaned against it and stared up at the night sky. "Thank you, God. I'm dating Kate Beckett."

Kate leaned against her door and listened to Rick's footsteps as he left. When she heard the elevator, she knew he was gone. She quickly undressed and walked into the bathroom. She filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She _was_ attractive. She didn't feel she was vain, since she'd never considered it important before. She had a good face. Her breasts were on the small side, only B cups and they weren't as perky as they had been in her twenties, but they were still acceptable. She looked at her flat stomach and slim hips. She decided her best feature was her legs, then turned around and thought it might be her butt. No, Castle had found her physically attractive which meant he actually didn't want to take a chance that he'd hurt her. She smiled.

Castle was still a mystery to her, but one she'd be exploring soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner with a Colleague

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, it all belongs to someone else, not me. Rating: M. Time: Several days after Suicide Squeeze.

Castle sat down in his usual chair. Beckett glanced up at him and then immediately returned to the paperwork on her desk.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No." she replied sarcastically, "Why should anything be wrong?"

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She snapped.

Castle sat there for a few moments, hoping she'd explain further. She didn't. "Maybe if you told me what I did?"

Beckett took a deep breath, then turned to face Castle. "Sorry. You haven't done a thing wrong. It's that bastard Fox. He's hired every lawyer, forensics specialist, private detective, and…."Beckett pushed her chair back from her desk and threw up her hands. "He murdered Cano Vega and now I'm up to my ears in requests from his lawyers. I'll be here for years while he weasels his way out of a murder charge."

"But you won't give up, will you?"

Beckett shook her head and then laughed. "Never. So, how did your day go? Did you write anything?"

"Nearly four thousand words. But, best of all, I figured out how "Zombie" Coleman escaped from Nikki Heat."

Beckett waited. "You're going to tell me, right?"

"Don't you want to be surprised when the book comes out?" Castle asked innocently.

Beckett narrowed her eyes and stared into Castle's eyes. "I spent most of yesterday answering your idiotic questions. How did he get away? Grabbed by time traveling CIA agents? Turn himself into a bat and fly away? Did he dematerialize and walk through the wall? Talk, Castle."

"I decided that what you said was right. The escape should be simple and believable. He grabbed a hostage, a young girl. Nikki was afraid to shoot for fear of hitting her."

"That sort of thing could actually happen in the real world. Do you understand that?" Beckett teased.

Castle shrugged. "I'll make up for it in the climax. A mad doctor will turn him into a gryphon and Nikki will have to kill them both while wearing the Cloak of Invisibility."

Beckett laughed. "What time is it anyway?"

Castle checked his watch. "A little before six. I think you've been here for about thirteen hours. Right?"

Beckett nodded. "I need dinner." She said quietly.

Castle had been waiting to hear that since their dinner at Remy's. "Your colleague could use some food, too. Should we go together? How about Jimmy's, the seafood place I told you about?"

Beckett nodded again. "That sound great. Let me go home and shower and change. Can you pick me up?"

"No problem. Pick you up at 7:30? Time enough?"

"7:30 it is. See you then."

Castle drove up to Beckett's apartment building a few minutes early, but Kate as standing on the curb waiting for him. She wore a dark blue Empire-waisted dress, tight at the bust but loose and flowing below. The dress ended some four inches above her knees. Kate didn't wait for Castle to get out of the car to open the door for her, but hopped into the car, briefly showing Castle much of her long, trim legs. Castle had a brief flashback to the two of them outside her door. "Looking good, colleague." Was all he said.

Once at Jimmy's they were greeted by a small, slim Asian woman. "Mr. Castle. Good to see you again. Would you like a table or a booth?"

"A booth." Kate said quickly.

"A booth it is, Jennifer. Lead on. And some wine." Rick turned to Kate. "The house white wine is excellent here."

When seated at the booth, Kate quickly slid from the far side of the booth so that she was sitting right next to Castle. "Hi, colleague." She said with a smile.

They were interrupted by a male voice. "Mr. Castle, Alexis, how good to…"

The speaker was a dark complexioned, older man, going grey and dressed in a suit. He looked at Kate with an embarrassed look on his face. He quickly put a bottle of wine and two glasses down on the table.

"Max!" Castle said, "Nice to see you again. May I introduce you to Detective Kate Beckett? Kate, this is Max Bergeron, the owner and manager."

"My pleasure, detective. When Jennifer told me that Rick was here with a lovely young lady, I naturally assumed it was Alexis."

"Not tonight, Max. But I assure you she's dying to come here again. Soon. She absolutely loves to eat here and so she should. This is the best seafood place in New York."

Max beamed with pleasure at the compliment. "Would you two like an appetizer?"

"Of course. The Castle Plate for two, please."

Max hurried away.

"Max heard you were here with a lovely young lady, and he naturally assumed it was Alexis?"

"This is where I eat with family. Just Alexis and mom. Well, Gina came here twice, but she hated it. She said that no one important ate here." Castle shook his head. "When she said Alexis and I were no one important, I should have wondered about the state of our marriage."

"You never took any other young ladies…"Kate began.

"Never." Castle said firmly.

"I'm flattered, Castle."

"You should be. I intended to flatter you and I intend to flatter you a lot more in the future."

"Thank you. That's sweet."

Castle's smile faded and he became more serious. "Kate, I still feel terrible about what happened with Coonan. I should have thought things through. I know what I cost you when he died. I really want to do something, but I can't think of a thing."

Kate smiled. "As much as I would love to spend time watching Richard Castle be unable to come up with some bizarre solution to my problem, I did the right thing and the best thing for me. What's happening with Bobby Fox is proof of that."

Castle was confused. "How? What does Fox have to do with anything?"

"What did I tell you when I said you weren't to look into my mother's case?"

"Um, you said you'd spent three years looking into it and you just had to let it go. It was going to consume you."

"I also said that I couldn't stomach the idea of my mom's killer making some deal and walking away after ten years in prison."

"Coonan would have done exactly what Fox is trying to do, weasel out of a murder charge. But Coonan was a professional killer with ties to the drug trade in Afghanistan. He'd have gone to the DEA, the FBI, the CIA even, and made a deal in exchange for his testimony. At worst, he'd have done a few years in some Club Fed and then he'd have been off into the witness protection program, laughing at me the whole way." Kate picked up her glass of wine and raised it in a toast. "So here's to Dick Coonan burning in Hell." She and Rick drank.

"You still have no leads, Kate."

"But we do. We know that three other people were killed at about the same time by Coonan. There was another lawyer, a law student and a documents clerk. It's possible they weren't connected but I have all of the old files on their murders back at my place. Since they're officially closed cases, I can't work on them at the precinct."

"Need any help?"

Kate smiled. "I'd love your help. But they're not the only leads we have. We've gotten warrants to search Coonan's apartment, his office, we've got his phone records, his financials, everything."

Castle frowned. "It's been more than ten years."

Kate shrugged. "Maybe we'll find nothing. Then we'll be where I was before we ever met, except now that bastard is dead."

Jennifer arrived and placed a platter in front of the two. "A Castle Plate for two." She announced and left.

"A Castle Plate?" Kate said, trying to look stern.

Castle just nodded, ignoring the look. "Maryland crab cakes, hush puppies and a bottle of Louisiana hot sauce. I ran across this combination when I wrote _Storm's Hurricane_."

"_Storm's Hurricane_? I've never heard of any such book, Castle. Are you trying to mess with my mind again?"

"Right after the first Derrick Storm novel came out, I was asked to write a short story for a mystery anthology. It featured Derrick Storm in New Orleans during a hurricane. He was trapped with a Cajun chef in a fancy restaurant by a dozen killers. For a lot of reasons the book was never published, but I got to spend a lot of time with a great chef, Clothile Boudreaux."

"I can imagine what Clothile looked like, knowing you."

Castle laughed. "Have you ever seen a slim, svelte chef? Clothile weighed over three hundred pounds. And she said she loved food more than sex. I did get a couple of promotional books from the publisher, though. I'll autograph my contribution and give it to you."

"Thank you. That's very sweet."

Kate picked up her fork, but Castle stopped her. "No, no. There's a proper way to eat a Castle Plate. Let me show you." Castle used his fork to cut off a portion of the crab cake. Then he cut off a part of the hush puppy. He skewered both pieces with his fork, put one drop of hot sauce on each piece. "Open wide, Beckett." Kate opened her mouth and Castle gently fed her the appetizer.

"That's good. Zingy, but good." Castle smiled like a happy ten year old. Kate picked up her fork again. "My turn, Castle."

Kate carefully cut the two appetizers, added the hot sauce and popped the result into Castle's mouth.

From the kitchen Max and Jennifer watched their favorite customer and his date. "What do you think, Max?"

"I like her a lot better than that Gina."

Jennifer snorted. "I like everyone better than that Gina."

"You should go find out what they want for the main course."

Jennifer smiled to herself when she saw Mr. Castle and his date. They were busily feeding each other the appetizers. Castle had a small smear of hot sauce on his chin and his lovely date was trying to wipe it off while both continued to feed each other.

"Would you care to order?" Jennifer asked, not managing to keep the laugh out of her voice.

"Do you need a menu, Beckett?" Castle asked.

Kate shook her head. "Why don't you order for us both?"

"In that case, we'll have the crab stuffed tiger prawns on a bed of wild rice and the fresh snow peas. We should also have the garden salad with thousand island dressing for me and…" He looked expectantly at Beckett.

"Thousand island will be fine."

Jennifer went back to the kitchen and Castle and Beckett went back to feeding each other.

They hadn't quite finished the appetizer when their salad arrived. By the time they finished their salad, the main dish was served.

Beckett was done with her meal, but Castle was still eating. She slid as close to him as she could get and lightly put her hand on his thigh. No reaction. Beckett smiled to herself. He was happy she was touching him, she was sure. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was happy. After so much time, she was happy.

Max and Jennifer watched from the shadows of the kitchen.

"So what do you think, Max?"

"I still like her a whole lot more than I liked that Gina."

"Max, you schmuck, _he_ likes her a lot more than that Gina."

"But he married Gina."

"Max, you are such a schmuck."

Beckett sighed contentedly. Castle had stopped eating, so she took his hand and put it on her thigh, just above the knee. "Rick," she said softly, "I'm not wearing a thing under this dress, as you'll find out when we get home." Kate giggled. "Unless you'd like some dessert right now."

"I can wait." Rick twisted and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"There's so much I want to do for you, for all that you've done for me."

Suddenly Castle pulled his hand away from Kate's thigh and quickly slid away from her. The shock and hurt was plain on Kate's face. _What did I do wrong?_ She thought. _How could I have so misread him? How could he not want me after what happened before?_


	3. Chapter 3

After Dinner Delight

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I still own none of this. Is anyone surprised? Rating: M Time: After Suicide Squeeze.

Author's note: I was going to wait to post this until I had finished the Caskett wedding vignettes, but the death threats changed my mind. Some of you really get into this, don't you? Next in this series will be "Movie Night". (Title subject to change.).

"Beckett, please. I told you before, I don't expect anything in return for what I did to get Coonan. The money means absolutely nothing to me, but you mean so much…" Castle's voice trailed off.

Kate didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she let it out. She smiled at Castle and held two fingers against his lips to stop him from talking again. "You're so sweet when you're being a nice guy, but don't you think it'll ruin your street cred as a playboy?"

"What?"

Kate laughed and snuggled up against Castle again. Her hand returned to his thigh. "This isn't about money or anything you did about my mom's murder. It's about what you've done for me. After my mom was murdered, I built a wall around myself. I was determined to never care for anyone so much that I'd be hurt like I was when my mom died. For ten years that wall worked. Oh, I did date occasionally, but there was nothing there. Nothing meaningful or permanent. Most of those men didn't even know the wall was there, let alone have any idea how to bring it down. Then you came along."

Kate took Rick's hand and slowly put it back just above her knee. Castle squeezed her tenderly.

"There I was, safe behind my wall, and then suddenly there was this Rick Castle, inside my impenetrable wall, sitting beside me, spouting absurd theories about nuclear launch codes, vampire CIA agents, and abductions by alien fuzzy bunnies. You also would pick out seemingly meaningless facts, put them together and solve a murder with me. Okay, you do drive me crazy about half the time, but best of all, you make me laugh. You make me happy. You made me truly happy for the first time since my mom died."

Kate leaned her head against Rick's shoulder. "Castle, I want to take you home tonight and make love to you like you've never been made love to in your life. I want to screw your brains out tonight because you've made me happy, not for any other reason. Is that clear enough for you? And if you don't want me, please tell me and I'll leave right now. With a broken heart."

"Kate, I could never break your heart. I'm sorry I misunderstood you. I should have known you weren't that kind."

Kate leaned up and kissed Rick lightly. "You're about to find out just how much that kind I am. Take me home, Rick."

Castle pulled out his wallet and dropped a couple of bills on the table, then waving to Max and Jennifer, he and Kate left.

Kate stopped at her door, turned and put her arms around Rick's neck. "You could have had me the last time you were here, you know."

Castle nodded. "I know."

Kate laughed. "In fact, you could have had me right here in the hallway with the neighbors cheering you on. I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Never. This is no longer just about sex. I don't think it ever was."

Kate opened the door and stepped through, taking Castle's hand and pulling him in. "But right now it's about sex." She stood on her tiptoes, put her arms around Castle's neck and kissed him. It was a long, slow deep kiss. Their tongues slid against each other and they ground their bodies against each other.

Kate broke the kiss. "Rick, undo the hook on my dress and pull down the zipper." She whispered.

When Rick was done, Kate shook herself and the dress fell to the floor. Kate stood there wearing only her high heels and a smile. "So, Jameson Rook, if I were to repay you with sexual favors, how much would I be worth to you? A hundred dollars a night? A thousand?"

Castle fell into character. "Nikki, you're priceless. I already owe you more than I can ever repay."

"We'll see about that." Kate took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Castle started to take off his jacket, but Kate stopped him. "No. This is all about you tonight. I'm going to undress you. In fact, I'm going to do everything tonight."

Castle almost wished he could take notes for the next Nikki Heat. Almost. This was without a doubt the most erotic striptease he'd ever seen. And he was being stripped and teased. Kate removed his jacket, being careful to rub her breasts against the front of his shirt. Then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, moved behind him and pulled the shirt down. As she let the shirt drop, she leaned into him. He could feel her nipples scratching his back.

"Beckett, if you keep doing this so slowly…"

"Shh!" She said. "I have tomorrow off. We have plenty of time and I'm sure I can keep you…interested."

She pushed him to her bed and sat him down on the edge. She knelt to remove his shoes. Castle reached down and stroked her hair. "You have beautiful hair." He whispered.

"No, Castle." Kate gently moved his hand away. "I'll do all the work tonight."

Done with his shoes, she slid his socks off.

She knelt facing him and began unbuckling his belt. Then she unfastened the top of his fly, then slowly pulled his zipper down. Her hand dipped inside his pants. "Why, Castle! You are a big boy, aren't you?"

Castle tried to respond, but couldn't get a word out.

Kate pushed him back so that he lay on her bed with his feet still on the floor. She pulled his pants down. Castle lifted his hips up slightly to help her. As she pulled, her hands lingered on his thighs. She ran her hands over the smooth silk of his shorts. "Almost done." She hooked her thumbs in the waistband and tugged them down.

She sat on the bed and looked down at him. "I want you so badly." She whispered.

"Me too." He managed.

"Will you move to the center of the bed?" She asked. "I said I'd do everything, but I don't think I could lift you there."

Castle moved. "Always glad to help a lady."

When Castle was settled in the center of her bed, Kate knelt beside him, then straddled him. She reached down and took him in her hand, stroking him lightly. "A very big boy, indeed." She whispered.

She lifted herself up and slid down on him. He reached for her breasts, but she blocked him. "No." was all she had to say.

She slid up and down, moving from right to left as she did so, then moving in a circle, then she moved her body back and forth above him, changing her motion repeatedly.

Twenty minutes later, Kate was shaking from the intensity of her climax. "My God, Rick! You still haven't…"

Castle smiled up at her. "Nope. Do you want to know why?"

Kate nodded.

"Because the greatest pleasure I can imagine with you is giving you pleasure as well. And if you remember, I have a great imagination." Castle reached up and took Kate's arms. Then he raised his hips. "Slide your legs down so you're lying on top of me."

Then Castle put his arms around her and rolled over so he was now on top.

"You're still inside of me." Kate said.

"And now I can kiss your beautiful face." He kissed her first on her forehead, then on her closed eyes, her cheeks and finally settled on her lips. He kissed her gently. "Now your soft, sweet lips." He resumed the kiss with more force and passion, pushing his tongue into Kate's mouth.

He moved his lips down to kiss the top of her left breast. His hand stroked the bottom of her breast, moving up to tweak her nipple. "You have the most beautiful breasts." He murmured.

"They're small." She said. "B cups."

"They're perfect." He whispered, moving his attention to the other breast.

Then Rick reached under her and gently squeezed her bottom. "I love your bottom. It's perfect as well."

"I'm glad you like it. It's yours. It's all yours."

He shook his head. "No. We're each others'."

Castle started making love to Kate. As he thrust into her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then wrapped her legs around his hips. She raked his back with her nails and moaned into his ear. She felt her release come again. "Rick, I can feel you. You came, didn't you?"

Rick kissed her gently. "Out there I called you priceless. I need a word about a million times stronger, Kate."

Castle rolled to one side and held his lover closely. Kate rested her head on his chest and sighed a very contented sigh. "More?" She whispered.

Hours later the sated couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kate woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. For a split second she wondered how the coffee pot had come on. Then she remembered. Castle!

She quickly put on an old pair of running shorts and pulled a tee shirt over her head, then walked out of her bedroom.

"Hi, sleepyhead. What some coffee?" Castle said, holding out a cup for her.

"Thanks. I need this."

Castle gestured to a group of Styrofoam boxes lined up neatly on the kitchen counter. "Do you cook at all? There's nothing here for breakfast and the only other things in the refrigerator are leftovers from takeout places."

Kate shrugged. "There's just me to cook for. I generally don't bother. But I can cook. For our next colleague's dinner, I'll do the honors."

Castle nodded. "Great. But for breakfast, it looks like I'll be microwaving tandoori chicken, sweet and sour pork and some badly crushed tacos. I suppose I could mix it all together? Sweet and sour chicken tacos?"

Kate shook her head. "You cook. I need to shower."

Castle smiled broadly. "We need to take a shower. You don't want to be wasting water, do you?"

"I hate wasting water." She said with a laugh.

Forty five minutes later, Rick began cooking breakfast. The two settled down on Kate's couch with their breakfasts and began reviewing the files on the other victims.

"It doesn't look like anyone put any effort at all into the other lawyer's murder. What's your case like?" Castle looked up to see Kate staring fixedly at him.

"I'm so stupid." She said, got up and ran to her bedroom. Rick caught up with her just in time to keep her from closing the door on him. She turned away from him, facing the far wall.

"Kate, if you missed something, we'll figure it out. Those files are old, we knew we'd…"

Kate cut him off. "It's nothing in the files. It's us. This isn't going to work."

Rick put his hands lightly on her shoulders. He could feel how tense she was. "You're right. It sure isn't going to work if you give up without giving us a chance."

Kate stayed tense. "What was I thinking of? You're Richard Castle and I'm…"

"The truly remarkable Kate Beckett." Castle quickly finished.

Kate's shoulder's relaxed slightly. "Thanks, but there's nothing remarkable about me."

"When I close my eyes and start to think about Nikki Heat, do you know what I see?"

Kate shook her head.

"I see you. You are exactly what I see Nikki as. And it's not just physical. Nikki is crazy smart, just like you. She's dedicated, tough, imaginative, sweet, demanding of herself and those around her, and she cares more than anyone will ever know. And when I'm done writing Nikki Heat, do you know what I think?"

Kate shook her head.

"I think that no matter how hard I try and no matter how well I write, Nikki Heat will never, ever, be Kate Beckett, just a pale imitation. Don't tell me you're not remarkable, Kate, because you are."

Kate turned around and Rick pulled her close. As she leaned against him, he could feel some, but not all of the tension draining from her.

"I don't know how to do this, Castle. I don't know how to be the woman you need, the woman you deserve. I was a kid, nineteen, when my mom died. I was never serious about anyone then and since then I've always made sure that no one got close enough to me to be serious about. Until you. I'm terrified of this."

"Me too."

Kate looked up at him. "You're terrified? Rick Castle?"

"Do you think being Rick Castle makes me ten feet tall and bulletproof? Do you know how I felt when I found out that Meredith was divorcing me to move in with some producer? Do you know how I felt when it finally dawned on me that it was never going to work between Gina and me? I'll tell you. It feels a lot like what I feel when you say it'll never work between us when you haven't even tried to make it work. In fact, it feels worse."

Kate snuggled up against Rick's chest. "I'm stubborn, opinionated, and used to having my own way. I don't play well with others."

"Sounds a lot like me."

Kate suppressed a laugh. "It is you. This won't be easy."

"So, dear colleague, my number one goal from now on is to make it easy for you. Oh, and also to take Cannell and Patterson to the cleaners when we play poker."

Kate slapped him, not too gently, on the chest. "Stop that." She hugged him. "Castle, be honest with me. Do we have a chance?" Before he could reply, she put her hand to his mouth. "No. Tell me we have a chance. Lie if you have to, but tell me we have a chance."

"I never lie to my colleagues, it's against the colleague's code of conduct. I'd be kicked out of the Colleagues Union if I lied to you. We have a great chance. I couldn't ask for a better chance."


	4. Chapter 4

Movie Night

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: It's theirs, not mine. Time: Between Overkill and A Deadly Game. Rating: M.

"Hemingway Movie Night?" Kate asked.

"One night only at the Fox. We have to go, colleague." Castle reached out to take Beckett's hand, but she pulled it away.

"Not here! Someone will see!" she said sharply.

"I don't meet you until we're four blocks from the precinct. I park another three blocks away. Beckett, no one is going to see us."

"How about him?" Beckett asked, pointing to a kid on a skateboard zooming by.

"Him?"

Beckett nodded with a smile. "You can never tell about Internal Affairs, they're sneaky." Castle snorted and shook his head, but Beckett kept talking. "I'm serious, Castle. There are serious consequences if I'm caught in a relationship with a colleague. I've told you, I could lose my badge."

"Kate, you're the best homicide detective in the city. They would never fire you, or even demote you, or anything. I'm sure if anyone found out about us, the whole New York Police Department would tie themselves in knots trying to avoid officially acknowledging that anything had happened that would force them to punish you. "

"When I'm meter maid Kate, I'll remember that. How are you going to like writing about Nikki Heat when she's tracking down overtime parkers?""

They turned into the parking garage and once well inside, Castle took her hand. "Okay?"

She nodded. "I love having you touch me, but only when we're alone. Considering how much touching we do, is it so hard to keep your hands off of me…" She realized she'd made a mistake.

"It's impossible. Can't be done. No mere human when confronted with the awesomeness that is Kate Beckett could not touch."

Kate pulled him behind a concrete abutment and kissed him. "Perhaps I should ration you then?"

A look of fake horror came over Castle's face. "You wouldn't."

Kate just laughed as they headed for the elevator.

"Anyway, I was talking to my lawyer about the NYPD and their archaic rules." He said as they entered the elevator.

"Why?" Kate was puzzled.

"I'm not a cop. I don't work for the city. I'm just a writer following some detectives around. Legally, I'm not a part of the NYPD. My lawyer says that if they tried to punish you for going out with me, they wouldn't have a legal leg to stand on." Castle leered. "Unlike you, who have two gorgeous legs to stand on."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised how the department can unofficially punish people if they put their minds to it."

"Look, if anyone complains about you being my girlfriend…"

"What did you call me?" Kate turned and glared at Castle.

"Um, I know we…That is…We should…We're, you know…"

Beckett pushed her face into Castle's. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" She said slowly and deliberately.

Castle took a deep breath. "You're my girlfriend, Kate Beckett. That's exactly what you are. My girlfriend. There. I've said it and I'm not taking it back."

"What did you call me?" Kate was trying to keep her glare, but her smile was starting to show through.

Castle smiled back. "You are my girlfriend. My girlfriend."

"Say that again."

"No."

"No?" Kate was confused.

"No, it's your turn."

"You're my boyfriend, Rick Castle." Kate frowned. "My god! That sound like we're in high school."

"I'm afraid you're right." Rick said very seriously.

"You're my lover, Richard Castle. That's it, my lover."

"Much better."

"And what was it my lover wanted to do tonight?"

"Hemingway movie night at the Fox, a triple feature."

"Didn't Hemingway say he hated all of the movies that were made from his books?"

"What do writer's know about films?" Castle asked airily. "But these are good movies. First up is _The Killers_, the 1946 one. A film noir classic. Burt Lancaster in his film debut. Ava Gardener, and Edmund O'Brien with Charles McGraw and William Conrad as the killers."

"Next up is _The Snows of Kilimanjaro_, with Gregory Peck as a writer dying in Africa with his girlfriend, Susan Hayward."

"She shot him, I presume?"

"Now that is cold. Of course she didn't shoot him. He dies of an infected wound caused by a thorn. That's in the book. In the film it's ambiguous whether he dies or not."

"The third film is?"

"They saved the best for last. _To Have and to Have Not_. Bogart and Bacall together again for the first time. I met Betty Bacall once. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Mom was five months pregnant with me. It was some sort of award show."

"Gee, Castle. I'm impressed. Why, you're practically family."

"Walter Brennan is in it, too. He was always old, I think. He must have found the fountain of elderly."

"If I remember correctly, the only thing the book and the movie have in common is the title."

Rick shrugged. "We writers suffer so at the hands of Hollywood."

They reached Rick's car. He opened the door for her and she got in. As soon as Rick got in, Kate reached over and kissed him. After a moment, he pulled away.

"What?" she asked.

Rick pointed to an electrical junction box. "Could be a hidden mike in there. Internal Affairs is sneaky that way."

Kate gasped dramatically. "They must have my place bugged. Well, we can't fool around anymore, can we?"

"You wanna bet?"

Kate laughed. "Maybe just a little. Now take me home so I can change. Your triple feature starts early, you know."

Four hours later, the two walked out of the theater. "I enjoyed all three of those." Kate said.

"Which was your favorite?" Rick asked slyly.

"Oh, the one about the writer, of course. I have a thing for writers, you know."

"Writers? Plural?"

"Oh, yes. The more the merrier. You can never have enough writers around, you know."

As they walked towards his car, Kate slid her arm around him. "Do you ever worry, like Harry did, that your writing isn't…meaningful? Important?"

Castle thought for a moment. "No. That's not the sort of thing I would have thought about BB, you know."

"BB?" She asked. She had a feeling that her name was one of the Bs.

"Before Beckett. I divide my life into my time with you, and the time before when I was in the outer darkness."

"It always looked to me like you were enjoying the outer darkness."

Castle sighed. "No one really knows how we artists suffer for our art. We have very fragile souls."

Kate gave him a raspberry.

"You wound me to the core, colleague. But, to tell you the truth, I see myself as a citizen now, not just as a writer. I now spend my days keeping the world safe from criminals and keeping the world's finest detective filled with caffeine. She gets grumpy if she isn't properly caffeinated."

"She gets even grumpier if she isn't something else on a regular basis." Kate said archly.

They got to the car. Kate leaned against him. "Take me home, Rick."

"No late night snack?"

"Oh, I have a dessert all planned."

Kate relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Then she noticed something. "You're not going home, Rick."

"Sure I am."

Kate checked the street signs. "You're going to your home?"

"Sure. Why not."

"No!" she cried. "Turn around. We'll go to my place."

"Why?"

"Suppose Alexis and Martha are home?"

"You don't want my family to know about us? You want to keep this a deep, dark secret? You don't want people to know that Kate Beckett is dating, gasp, shudder, a…writer. Oh, the shame. It's not just any writer it's…Richard Castle. What will Alexis and Martha say?"

"Castle!"

"Kate, they know about us."

"WHAT!" Kate screamed. "You told them about us? Why?"

"Kate, you do remember that Alexis is very smart, right? And that Martha is pretty sharp about these things, too. If I take Detective Beckett out to dinner and regularly come home at six AM, they aren't going to think we've been having a killer game of Scrabble."

"They know?" Kate said weakly.

"Don't worry about it. Actually Alexis thinks you're the coolest adult she's ever met and Martha thinks you're way too good for me, but hopes I'll eventually measure up."

"But that's me as Detective Beckett. How will they feel about Kate, Rick's lover?"

"They'll manage. Besides, we're home."

Rick parked and walked around to open the door for Kate. When she got out, she threw her arms around his neck, held on tight and didn't move. "Castle, I'm not ready for this. Please."

"Beckett, you'll never be ready for this, so come on. Let's get it over with. This is a school night, so Alexis will be asleep by now. She sleeps like a log, don't worry. And my mom is out with her friends at a play. She won't get back until late. She'll still be asleep by the time Alexis leaves for school tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time to sneak out, get you back to your place and changed and get to the precinct. Come on. I really want this. Okay?"

Kate nodded and followed Rick into the elevator and out into the hallway on his floor. Then she stopped. "If there's a light on, if there's anything moving inside, if there's anything at all inside, I'm running."

Rick took her hand and slowly opened the door. "The only light is the clock on the kitchen stove and the lights on my computer in my office. The coast is clear."

Beckett took his hand and dragged him to his bedroom. Once there, she closed the door and locked it.

"I've always wanted you to drag me by main force into my bedroom, you know. I always imagined you'd look a little happier about it, though."

"Shh! Not so loud! You'll wake Alexis." Kate whispered.

"Artillery fire wouldn't…"

Kate was headed for the bathroom. "I have to brush my teeth and get ready for bed." She whispered.

"There's some new toothbrushes in the drawer on the left, I think." Rick said, in a normal voice.

"Castle! Do you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry." He whispered back.

In minutes she was back and started to take off her jacket.

"Hey! Don't start without me. You know how I love undressing you. I'll be out in a sec."

"Remember, I like undressing you, too, Castle." She whispered at the closing door.

When Castle came back out, Kate was waiting for him by the bed. He took her in his arms and gently kissed her. "I can't believe this is happening sometimes. I've wanted you so badly for so long." 

"I've wanted you too."

"Kate, honey, it's not just physical, it's not just the sex. Although that's great. I'd rather sit by your desk and watch you than be with any other woman."

"I feel the same. I can't tell you how miserable my life was before you." Kate laid her head on Rick's chest. "If you ever get tired of me…"

"No!" Rick cut her off. "Don't say that. We're going to be great together."


	5. Chapter 5

Home Again

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. Rating: M Time: Late Season Two

Rick slid his hand under her jacket and cupped her breast, then squeezed it gently. "I love your breasts."

"I love for you to touch them. But I like it better when you don't touch them through all that cloth." Kate teased.

Rick pulled her jacket off, then slid her sweater over her head. As he did so, Kate worked on his jacket and shirt. In seconds they were naked above the waist. Rick bent and kissed Kate's right breast. He stroked the other one.

"Take me to bed, Rick." She breathed. They quickly stripped and slid into bed. Rick resumed kissing's Kate's breasts and began working his way down to her stomach. Kate sighed and spread her legs. Suddenly she grabbed Rick by the hair and dragged him upwards. "No!" She hissed.

"I thought you liked me to…"

"I love it. That's the problem. I get too excited. I might cry out."

"Cry out? Don't you mean yell like Tarzan?"

"Castle! I can still go home you know."

"Yes, dear." Castle mumbled.

"And keep kissing me. That'll muffle any noise I make."

"You know, I have a bull horn around here some place."

"Don't you dare."

Castle kissed his lover and then gently entered her. The long slow strokes became faster and faster until both lovers climaxed. Kate moaned into his mouth.

"You are fantastic." Rick whispered.

"If you want anything, just whistle." Kate teased. "You know how to whistle don't you, Steve? Just put your lips together and blow."

Rick whistled softly. "Here's looking at you, Slim."

After a while, Rick spoke. "Kate, Gina's been after me…"

"She can't have you. You're mine."

"Jealous?"

"Terribly."

"Well, Gina is after me to write. I'm way behind on the second Nikki Heat book. I need to write. She suggested I spend the summer in the Hamptons writing."

"With her?" Kate tried to keep the fear from her voice.

"Of course not. By myself."

"You'd spend the whole summer in the Hamptons?" The fear was clear in her voice. How could he leave her now?

"There's this wonderful new thing you need to know about. They're called weekends. They also have something called vacations. I've talked to Espo and Ryan and they confirmed that you know nothing of these. You work on the weekends, and on holidays. When was the last time you took a vacation day?"

Kate thought. "Um, it was for a seminar on forensics. That was in…2006?"

"Okay, that's it. You need a vacation, Missy. That's an order. I'll write during the week, you can take some long weekends, a few vacation days before the weekend and come see me. Maybe you can take a week off as well. We'll have a great time."

"Don't Alexis and Martha go to the Hamptons for the Fourth of July?"

"Alexis, Martha and Kate go to the Hamptons for the Fourth of July. There's no way you're going to spend the Fourth alone. In fact, I have some fireworks in mind."

Kate wanted to go badly, but she worried. "How will I tell Montgomery that I want all these days off?"

Castle assumed a very serious look. ""Montgomery, I want these days off." That'll do it. Throw in your patented Beckett glare while you're at it."

"Castle! I'm serious. How am I going to explain wanting all of these days off to him? He'll want to know."

"Kate, he knows."

"What? You told him? Why?"

"Of course I didn't tell him. He's a detective and a man. How hard is it to see that I'm crazy about you? He's never said anything, but he knows. And he'll never say anything."

Kate thought for a moment. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

Castle looked thoughtful. "Espo might."

"Javi knows? Are you sure?"

"He has told me that if I hurt a certain detective, not otherwise identified, there will be massive amounts of pain involved. There was something about not being able to identify the remains, too. Maybe I should have paid more attention, but I'd never hurt a detective, so why bother."

"Oh, my God! He knows!"

Castle nodded. "Ryan also mentioned something about his grandfather's shillelagh and broken bones. The shillelagh is apparently some sort of family heirloom. Passed down from one generation of violent Irishmen to the next. "

"Is there anyone who doesn't know?"

"I'm sure the guy I buy coffee from is clueless. Really."

"Castle…" Kate stopped. She couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, "What should I pack?"

The two spent ten minutes discussing Kate's upcoming vacation.

"Castle, will you set the alarm for 5AM so I can get back home without anyone seeing me."

"Sure, but it's totally unnecessary."

"That may be, but I have to get up and go to work even if you don't.

Kate snuggled down next to Rick and tried to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. She knew this would be a disaster. Alexis would hate her. Martha would hate her. All of Castle's friends in the Hamptons would hate her. Everyone in the precinct would hate her. Castle would hate her. Her life was about to collapse back into what I had been BC, Before Castle.

"Beckett, try thinking instead of panicking."

She shot upright in bed. "Who's there?"

"It's me."

Kate looked at the figure at the end of the bed. "You're…me." Kate looked at the bed. There she was, sound asleep with Castle.

"Close. I'm Nikki Heat. Okay, for all practical purposes I am you. When Castle imagines me, I come out as pure Kate Beckett. The only difference is that I get to look into the mind of Richard Castle."

"Inside his mind?"

"You have no idea. That man could write a novel the size of War and Peace that would consist entirely of love scenes between you two. And they are very kinky. Jameson and I are so worn out sometimes…But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here? What did you mean by saying I should think?"

"Woman, what is the matter with you? Haven't you read the book? I know you've read Heat Wave, your fingerprints are all over Jameson, so to speak. Don't you see how Castle feels about you? He loves you. He loves you as much as you love him. You were made for each other. You complete each other. Just accept it. He's your one and done. He'll be with you always."

"Are you sure?"

"Nikki, where's my green jacket?" Alexis Castle was suddenly standing by the window.

"I think your father put it in the hall closet." Martha replied, sipping a martini by the door.

Kate woke up. She could hear Alexis outside asking Martha where her green jacket was.

She looked at the clock by the bed.

"7:45! Castle get up, we've over slept."

"Huh?"

"Did you set the alarm?"

Castle examined the clock. "Yeah, I set it for 5AM. Oh, I see. I haven't used this for years. The last time I did, I couldn't figure out how to turn it off, so I just turned the sound off. It's still off. Sorry."

"Castle!" Kate whispered sharply. "How am I going to get out of here?"

"Alexis will be going to school in another couple of minutes and Mom will go back to sleep once she's had a Bloody Mary. Then we can sneak you out of here. Want to cuddle?"

Kate glared at him, but in a few minutes Alexis left.

Then Martha knocked on the door. "Richard, I've made some coffee, so why don't you come out and make breakfast for Kathryn and me. The poor girl is probably starving."

Kate buried her head under the covers.

"What makes you think Beckett is in here?" Rick asked as normally as he could.

"You only close and lock the door when you have a woman in there. And the only woman you've had any interest in for the last year is Kate. Really, Richard. I hope you didn't think no one noticed how taken you've been with her. "

Castle conceded defeat. "We'll be out in a minute."

"The only woman you've had any interest in for a year?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Maybe longer." Castle got out of bed. "You can take this bathroom. I'll use the guest bathroom. See you soon." Then he leaned over and kissed her.

"Wait!" Kate cried.

"Can't get enough of me?"

"My clothes are a mess. They've been on the floor and…"

"I have something right here for you."

Kate looked suspiciously as Castle. "You keep spare women's clothes in your bedroom?"

Castle laughed. "No. But I have some clothes that'll fit you." He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of running shorts. "These have a drawstring waist so you can tighten them up enough to fit. Take your pick of the tee shirts on the left." Then he was gone.

When Kate walked out, Castle was still in the bathroom, apparently showering. Martha was sitting in the kitchen.

"Martha, I apologize for intruding like this. I really didn't want to come here last night. I really didn't mean to…"

Martha got up at once and hurried to Kate, holding her arms out. She hugged Kate. "Kathryn, you are always more than welcome in this house. I couldn't be happier that you and Richard are together. He has needed someone like you for a long time." Martha paused for a second. "I take that back. He's needed you for a long time. You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect by a long shot, but thank you."

"Oh! I've made some coffee. I'm sure you want some. Richard always talks about how you like coffee."

Castle came down the stairs some minutes later, dressed for his day at the precinct. "Guess who's going to come visit me in the Hamptons?"

"Kathryn, of course. Who else would you invite?" Martha replied.

"That obvious?" Castle asked.

"Oh, really, kiddo. Now make some breakfast for us while I tell Kathryn all about you."

"All about me? I'm beginning to see your point about not coming here last night, Kate." Rick said with a smile.

"I was completely wrong, I assure you."

Standing in the elevator in the 12th precinct, Kate put on her best poker face. Although she was sure that she might as well be wearing a sign that read, _I had the world's best sex with Richard Castle last night_, she was determined to act as if nothing had happened.

She stepped off the elevator and almost ran into Captain Montgomery, who was concentrating on a thick report. "Morning, Beckett." He mumbled as he rushed by her.

"Nice of you to join us, Beckett." Esposito checked his watch. "Almost 9 AM."

"I overslept. Forgot to set the alarm."

Espo motioned to Kate's desk. "Well, at least someone around here is working. Castle's been here for half an hour. He's looking over financials from the killing at the bank. Looks legit to me, but maybe you two will find something we missed."

"Castle complained that the coffee he brought you is cold now." Ryan scolded. "Tell him you can heat it in the microwave in the break room. That should settle the boy down."

Kate walked over and sat at her desk, being careful to keep her face completely neutral. "Morning, Castle. Got anything?"

"Cold coffee for you and some financials. There's one weird thing in the financials."

"I can heat the coffee in the break room microwave. Want another cup?"

Castle followed her into the break room.

"Castle, you were wrong. I'm sure neither Montgomery, Esposito, or Ryan suspect a thing about us."

"Glad to hear it."

Captain Montgomery walked out of his office and stood by Esposito's desk. Ryan had moved closer so he could hear. "They make a cute couple. I hope this lasts, for both their sakes." Montgomery said quietly.

Esposito nodded. "But remember, we decided, if he breaks her heart, we dump his body in the New Jersey wetlands."

"Works for me."

**Author's Note: Next up in the series is **_**Murder They Wrote**_** as Beckett visits Castle in the Hamptons.**


	6. Chapter 6

Murder They Wrote

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Never will be. Rating: M, to be on the safe side. Time: The summer following Season Two.

**FRIDAY**

Kate Beckett glared at her phone. After picking it up a dozen or more times to call Castle and make some excuse for not coming to the Hamptons for the long weekend, she refused to let the phone intimidate her. _I will go to the Hamptons and I will be with Castle_. She thought.

She switched her glare to her suitcase. She had spent over five hours last night packing. She had gone through all of her clothes, except her winter clothing, trying to decide what to take to spend a weekend with a millionaire author. Every single thing she had seemed wrong. She started to get up, then sat back down_. No! I am what I am. If my clothing isn't right…I'll feel terrible. I'll feel worse because Castle won't care. He'll be so happy to be with me, he'll be oblivious to his poorly dressed, out of style girlfriend. _

She switched her glare to the briefcase by her suitcase. It was filled with reports from cases she was working on. _What if Castle thinks I don't care enough about him to be with him 24/7?_

Although she was expecting it, she jumped at the sound of the knock at her door.

She opened the door. Standing before her was a tall, slender black woman dressed in a severe blue pant suit. On her lapel was a badge saying, Chrystal, Empire Limo Service.

"Ms. Beckett?" she asked. "I'm Chrystal. I'm here to drive you to the Hamptons. Are these your things?" Chrystal didn't wait for an answer, but came in and grabbed Kate's suitcase and briefcase. "Ready?"

Kate nodded and followed Chrystal outside.

"Um, are you a cop?" Chrystal asked, hesitantly.

Kate showed her shield. "Detective Kate Beckett. Am I that easy to spot?"

Chrystal shrugged. "I make a habit of checking out my clients. I noticed the shoulder holster right off."

Kate laughed. "Okay, but don't think you can break all the traffic laws just because you have a cop with you."

Castle had said he'd send a car for her. When she saw what had arrived to whisk her off to the Hamptons, she decided that she had a different idea of what a car was than Castle did. It was a stretch limo.

Chrystal opened the door for her and Kate got in. There was enough room for a dozen people.

"Ms. Beckett?" Chrystal called from the front seat. "There's a TV at your right front, a drinks cabinet on your immediate left, there's some food on your right, by the mini-fridge."

"Is there any coffee?"

"The coffee maker is just above the mini-fridge. Do you like Jamaican Blue Mountain, Ethiopian Harar, or Sumatran Gayo Mountain? Just pull out a coffee package, put it in the top of the unit and press down. It'll make one cup."

Kate followed those instructions, selecting the Jamaican coffee and in minutes she had an excellent cup of coffee._ It would be perfect if Castle had delivered it to me._ She giggled to herself. _Soon I may get my coffee delivered by a topless waiter. In bed, perhaps._

"Would you like some music, Ms. Beckett? I can put the CD on from up here. We have just about everything."

"Do you have jazz?"

Kate sat back as the opening bars of Duke Ellington's _Take the A Train _filled the limo.

Kate wondered about Castle's use of a stretch limo just to take her to the Hamptons. She decided that this was just the way Castle's mind worked. He wasn't trying to impress her with his wealth. He would just naturally want the best for her. _I'm lucky he didn't send a double decker tour bus complete with a band, a chef and a masseuse._

Kate was so relaxed that she was slightly surprised when the limo turned off the highway and headed to a house ahead of them. _Is that his house?_ Her answer came when Rick Castle walked out of the front door and stood there waiting for her.

Kate had intended to behave calmly when she saw him, not wanting to make a spectacle of herself in front of Chrystal. She took one step out of the car, and immediately ran to Castle, throwing her arms around him and kissing him fiercely.

"Miss me?' He asked with a laugh.

"No, not really." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Glad to hear that." Chrystal said with a laugh. "I'm not sure what you two would be like if you really missed each other." Chrystal became all business. "Mr. Castle, do you need me to take Ms. Beckett's things inside?"

Castle shook his head. "No, I'll be taking care of Ms. Beckett from here on in." Castle handed her a bill, all folded up so that Kate couldn't tell how big the tip was, but from the reaction from Chrystal it was substantial. "You'll be back to pick her up on Monday afternoon?"

"Four o'clock on the dot." And Chrystal was gone.

Castle picked up her suitcase and briefcase.

"Rick, I'll take the briefcase, then you can put your arm to better use." He handed her the briefcase, put his arm around her waist and lead her into the house.

"And the briefcase is for..?"

Kate took a deep breath. Would Castle be angry that she'd brought work on her vacation? "I brought a few files along. I hope you don't mind. They're cases we've been having problems with and I hoped we could look at them together. I find I always do better when my partner helps me."

Castle laughed and hugged her. "You'll never change, will you? I suppose I should be happy you managed to tear yourself away from work at all." They stopped in the entryway and Castle leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm glad you're here."

Kate rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad I'm here, too."

Castle gave her a quick tour of the house. They left her suitcase in the master bedroom and her briefcase in his office. The office was a corner office with floor to ceiling windows, flooding his work area with light. Books lined the walls and a desk faced the window looking out over the ocean.

Castle cleared his throat. "And this is what I like to call Kate's chair." Right beside his desk was a comfortable looking easy chair. "Try it out?"

Kate sat in the chair, moved from side to side, hooked a leg over the arm, then tucked her legs under her. Finally, she stood. "It's perfect."

He took her outside to show her the pool and then they walked along the beach, picking up seashells.

Castle checked his watch. "It's getting close to lunch time. There' a sandwich shop in town that makes the best subs you've ever tasted. Would you like to go there?"

"Could we do a little shopping, too?" Kate asked.

"Shopping?" Castle said with an exaggerated look of horror on his face. "You have the shopping gene, don't you?"

"Mostly, I have the cop gene, Mr. Castle. But I am a woman. You may have noticed that." Kate looked at her feet, being slightly embarrassed. "It's been years since I've been on vacation. I found that I don't have a lot of nice casual summer clothes. Things like shorts, tee shirts, sandals, and such."

After lunch, Castle pointed out the clothing stores to Kate.

"That's a cute top in the window, don't you think?" Kate asked.

"I guess." Castle mumbled.

Kate stopped and took his hand. "You hate shopping, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I like shopping for myself, but shopping with a woman…"

"Then why don't you run along and let me shop in peace. Shall we meet in an hour by those benches over there?" 

"There's one good thing about shopping with you." Rick said very seriously.

"What?"

"At least if you ask me, "Do these make my butt look big?", I can honestly say that nothing could make your butt look anything but perfect."

Kate blushed. "In an hour, then."

In an hour, Kate walked out carrying several shopping bags. She quickly spotted Castle lounging on one of the benches. She hurried to him.

"I hope you weren't bored." Kate said, sitting next to him.

"In fact, I had a good time shopping. And I found something." He held up a rectangular white box. "Something for you." He handed it to Kate.

Kate opened the box. Inside she found a necklace and bracelet made from white seashells. "Oh, Rick! They're lovely. Thank you so much." She kissed him lightly and hugged him.

"Back home?" he asked.

When they returned, Kate decided she had to ask him something. "Have you gotten any writing done?" She was almost afraid of the answer. If he hadn't, should she even be here, distracting him?

"I have gotten tons of work done. I've printed out what I've got so far, would you like to read it?"

Kate followed Rick to his office, sat comfortably in her chair and read the title page. "_Federal Heat_? So you did decide to write about Jordan Shaw?"

"Of course not. I write about fictional people. I might get sued if I wrote about real people."

"You should have told me that sooner." Kate muttered darkly.

"That's why I never said anything to you."

Kate's heart skipped a beat as she read the dedication. "To the incomparable KB, who is so much more than NH."

"That's sweet."

"Outstanding. I've written a whole sentence that you like."

Kate tried to glare at Castle, but giggled instead. Then went back to the book. After ten pages she stopped. "This is terrible!"

"You also have the literary critic's gene?" Castle asked. "What's so wrong with it?"

"I assume that Shannon Hall is Jordan Shaw?"

"A purely fictional version."

Kate quoted. "Nikki Heat looked at the older woman's short, dumpy legs, covered with thick stockings and ending in ghastly sensible shoes." "And this, "Her butt drooped, but fortunately that was almost entirely covered by a baggy skirt."

Rick shrugged. "Nikki is the femme fatale in my books. Any other woman suffers by comparison."

"I know that Jordan isn't a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model, but this is too much. This is a well-known case. People are going to think this is how you think Jordan looks. Worse, since I'm known to be the inspiration for Nikki Heat, they'll think that I wanted her to be described as dumpy."

"I could make her better looking, I guess. But not as gorgeous as Nikki."

"You're being sweet, but you're wrong. Shannon Hall should be an attractive, older woman who keeps herself in good shape." She winked at Castle. "I can assure you that Nikki Heat knows that no woman will ever come between her and Jameson Rook."

"Okay, okay. I'll change it."

"Be sure you do and if the book comes out and she's not attractive, someone will be very angry that you didn't take your muse's advice. That's what I'm here for, after all."

"That's not all you're here for." He leered.

Kate read on. "Wait! You have Nikki figuring out that the code that the killer sent via the bandages is from one of the books that Rook wrote as Victoria St. Clair. In reality, you figured out that the code was based on Heat Wave. Rook should find that clue."

"Would you like to just write the whole book?" Rick's smile took the sting out of any rebuke.

"I'm your muse, writer boy. You know what they say about muses."

"What?"

"Muse it or lose it."

"Okay, Detective Heat, I'll change it.

Kate finished the rest of what Rick had written without doing more than pointing out some minor errors in police procedure. "All in all, I like it. I like Nikki in it."

"Can we look at the files you brought? I missed working with you, you know."

Kate grabbed her briefcase and pulled out a file. "Our vic is James Sanders, age 36, married and ran a one man, more or less, medical technology company in Manhattan. He was shot to death with a 38. caliber Saturday night special that was left at the scene, his lab. We haven't been able to trace the gun and forensics at the crime scene were negative. His financials show nothing out of the ordinary, but he had a big payday coming up. He'd developed a device to find certain genetic markers for cancer patients, but didn't have the money to develop it further. He was going to sell the process to a big pharmaceutical company. He'd have gotten 12 million dollars in cash and stock, plus a job at the company doing the development at a quarter million dollars a year, plus bonuses."

"Suspects?" Rick asked.

"His wife, Angela and his secretary/lab assistant/mistress, Carolyn Kane. According to Ms. Kane they'd been together for just over a year. Mrs. Sanders says she knew nothing of the affair, that her husband was a life-long workaholic. She assumed he was working. Ms. Kane said she and Sanders were in love, but the upcoming financial windfall would make a divorce just then difficult. She said she was willing to wait."

Rick shook his head. "The wife always knows, and the mistress eventually figures out that the divorce will always be sometime in the future. Alibis?"

"Both say they were at home alone. No one saw them. Their buildings have no doorman and no security cameras. There aren't many cameras near either of the buildings, either. Neither woman can prove she was home alone, but we can't prove they weren't. We're stuck."

Rick and Kate spent several hours reading all of the reports, building and discarding theories.

"I have a theory." Kate said. "This has to be it."

"Share?"

She looked very seriously at Rick. "A CIA assassin did it. The medical procedure was actually to change a spy's DNA so they could change their looks at will. Sanders was selling it to the highest bidder and the CIA lost out."

As Kate smiled, Rick ran his finger along her cheek. "Detective Beckett, you are truly remarkable. Only you could have come up with such a brilliant explanation. I bow to your brilliance." And he bowed to Kate.

"I have no ideas, Rick, and I'm getting hungry. What do you have planned for dinner?"

"The Old Hamptons Inn. Great food and great ambience. You'll love it. If we start our shower now, we'll be ready to go in another couple of hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Hamptons Heat

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Not mine, folks. Rating: M Time: The summer between Season Two and Three.

Two hours later, Kate was finishing getting dressed. She wore a boldly printed silk dress that had cost far too much money when she had bought today. _No it didn't_. She thought to herself. _All I ever buy are work clothes_. _I deserve something nice_. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress wasn't too tight, just snug enough. It ended a few inches above her knees and left her shoulders uncovered. She added the necklace and bracelet that Rick had bought for her, grabbed her purse and was ready to go.

"Gorgeous!" Rick said appreciatively as she stepped out into the bedroom.

"And you are very handsome as well, Rick. One might even say ruggedly handsome."

The Old Hamptons Inn practically reeked of wealth and power. While Rick seemed to fit right in, but Kate felt out of place. Rick ordered for them and selected a red wine which Kate gratefully sipped.

"Rick," she whispered, "everyone is looking at us."

"No they aren't."

"Castle! They are. Look, if I look to my right, everyone immediately looks away." Kate demonstrated. "And when I look to my left." She looked left and people immediately looked away from her. "Don't tell me I'm imagining this."

"You're not. But they aren't looking at us, they're looking at you. All of the men are entranced with your beauty and all the women are massively jealous of you. You should be used to that by now."

"I'm not and they aren't." Kate whispered sharply.

Rick nodded. "Oh! I spoke too soon. There's a kid over in the corner. At his age, he still thinks girls are icky. But give him five years and load of hormones and he'll be just like every man in here. With me at the top of the list of Kate Beckett admirers."

"Castle! This is embarrassing!"

Rick was suddenly lost in thought. "Suppose I never took my girlfriend out anywhere. How would you like that?"

Kate looked shocked and hurt for several seconds, then she slowly smiled. "Suppose you never took me out to dinner?"

"Or bought a bottle of good wine to share with you?" Castle added.

"Or bought me any jewelry." Kate touched the necklace Rick had given her.

"Or a sexy negligee from Victoria's Secret."

"That's what's wrong with our vic's financials! It's not what's there, it's what's not there. His secretary said she's been his mistress for over a year, but neither his private, or business records show anything that indicates he has a mistress. No weekend getaways, no romantic dinners, no presents, nothing at all."

"Both of them are lying." Castle said. "I know they are."

"As soon as we get home, I'll call Esposito and leave him a voicemail to check both women's financials, phone records, everything."

"Home?" Castle asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Kate blushed and looked away. "I meant to your home. Sorry."

"You were right the first time."

Once back at Castle's house, and the phone call made, Kate got ready for bed. Castle had finished before her and was already in bed. She stuck her head out of the bathroom. "I'm ready to come out now. And I have on the sexiest negligee I own."

Kate watched Castle leer at her. Then she stepped out, wearing a flannel nightgown that covered her from the throat to mid-calf. "Do you like it?" She had trouble keeping a straight face since Castle was so obviously disappointed.

"I love anything you wear, Kate." He replied gallantly, if inaccurately.

"Then you wouldn't like me with nothing on at all?" Before he could reply, she grabbed the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head, then slipped into bed with him.

"This works too." Rick said, pulling her close. He kissed her gently, then with more passion. Their hands explored each other's bodies. Rick began working his way down Kate's body. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down her body.

"Make me scream, Rick." She breathed.

He nodded and moved down until he was between her legs. He blew gently on her, then kissed her.

Much later, Kate relaxed in Rick's arms. Just before she fell asleep, she thought that she had never had such a wonderful time screaming before.

**SATURDAY**

Rick handed Kate a cup of coffee as she walked into the kitchen. "Thank you." She mumbled, taking her first sip.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Um, can I ask a question?"

"Certainly. 

"Do you like sailing?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't really know. I've never been on anything other than the local ferries. Why?"

"I can get us tickets for the Baltimore Lady today. It's a two masted sailing brig, about a hundred and ten feet long. They take you out in the Atlantic for a little bit, then back into Long Island Sound where they anchor for lunch, and the lunch is great by the way. No salt pork and hard tack, but they do serve grog."

"Grog?" Kate asked. She had heard the word and knew I was some kind of drink, but that was all.

"Rum, water and some lime juice." Castle leered at her. "Perhaps I can get you drunk and have my way with you?"

"Or vice versa."

"We'll have to hurry, then. We have about an hour and a half. Do you have deck shoes?"

"What are deck shoes?"

"Shoes you wear on a boat. They're built so you don't slip and you don't leave marks on the deck. We can get a pair for you on the way."

"I can get a pair for me." Kate said quickly. "I appreciate all that you've done for me, but I'm a big girl. I can buy my own shoes."

Wearing her new Topsiders, Kate walked up the gangplank of the Baltimore Lady. They were the last to board, and some two dozen people were there ahead of them.

"I've never been on anything like this, Castle. It's...it's…"

"Remarkable, but not as remarkable as you are." He whispered in her ear.

"You'll give me a swelled head if you keep talking like that."

"I don't think so. Even if you knew just how remarkable you really are, it wouldn't change you."

Once out on the open ocean, Castle took Kate to the bow of the boat, as far forward as they could get. She stood in front of him, leaning back. His arms went around her waist.

"You've been on boats before, haven't you?"

Castle nodded, dropping his face into her hair and inhaling her scent. "Nothing this big or this grand, but I've been on boats before. Should I buy a sailboat?"

"No!" Kate said quickly. "You can't just buy anything you want without thinking it through. I remember one of my friends at Stanford saying that a boat is a hole in the water, surrounded by wood into which you throw money."

"Okay, the boat is on hold." Castle held her tightly and lifted her up, just a bit. "I'm the king of the world." Then he whispered in her ear. "And you're my queen."

Kate felt her heart skip a beat. She was his queen?

Kate found that she loved sailing. Mostly she admitted, she loved sailing with Rick. By lunchtime, they had sailed back into the calm waters of Long Island Sound and anchored. Lunch, from the New England clam chowder to the fresh apple pie for dessert was excellent. Then, the crew brought out their musical instruments and began singing songs of the sea.

As the songs were ending, one of the sailors asked, "So who'll join us in a song?"

Rick immediately pointed to Kate. "She has a lovely voice."

"Rick! You have no idea if I can sing or not."

"I'm sure you can. You're the remarkable Kate Beckett, after all."

Kate glared at Rick, but allowed herself to be pushed over to the musicians.

"These are the songs we know." The leader said, holding out a dog-eared file of songs. Kate looked, but didn't find one she knew until…

"That one. The Beach Boys song. I know that."

She was handed a mic and the sailors began to play.

"We came on the sloop John.B.

"My grandfather and me,

"Round Nassau town we did go,

"Drinkin' all night,

"Got into a fight,

"I feel so broke up,

"I want to go home.

Kate finished the song to the applause of everyone, but Rick was the loudest in his praise for her singing.

She sat back down with him, blushing. He hugged her.

"She deserves more than a hug." Someone yelled.

Rick took her in his arms and gave her a long, deep kiss.

They had just gotten back to Rick's house when Kate's phone rang.

"Beckett." She said in her best police voice.

Rick listened. It was obvious the call was from Esposito and was about police business, but Kate's end of the conversation was mostly monosyllables.

When she hung up, she walked over and sat on Rick's lap and gave him a kiss. "That was Esposito. He pulled Mrs. Sanders' and Ms. Kane's financials and phone records first thing this morning. Guess what?"

"Surprise me."

She kissed him again.

"Surprise me like that again."

Kate glared at him, but her heart wasn't in the glare. "Mrs. Sanders' financials show all sort of little intimate dinners, trips to secluded and romantic hotels, and gifts that one might give a lady friend."

"Ms. Kane." Rick said with a smile.

"They were having an affair. They intended to wait until Mr. Sanders got his big payday and then Mrs. Sanders would divorce him and they'd go off and get married. But Sanders didn't cooperate."

"How?"

"He decided to turn down big pharma's offer. He was egotistical as well as a workaholic. He decided to do all the development himself, although with the amount of money the company had, it would take years and years. They decided they couldn't wait."

"Which one killed him?"

"Mrs. Sanders confessed as soon as she saw the evidence and wants to make a deal. She says the killer was Kane. Kane says it was Mrs. Sanders and that Mrs. Sanders threatened her to force her to take part in the murder."

"So the non-murderer will be the first one whose lawyer get to the DA first? That sucks."

"Guess whose clothes were found to have gunshot residue on them and guess whose clothes didn't?"

Rick smiled. "Mrs. Sanders did and Ms. Kane didn't, for the win."

"Right. And both of them will be going away for a very long time." Kate looked at Rick very seriously. "What would I ever do without you?"

"I don't want to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday at the Casketts

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No. Rating: M Time: The summer between season two and three.

**SUNDAY**

Kate woke up the next morning alone in Rick's bed. Slightly worried, she put on a robe and went looking for him. She found him in his office, typing.

"You're working?" Kate said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Sorry. I had an idea last night and I woke up at dawn and couldn't wait to start writing. Are you mad at me?"

"Terribly." Kate said. "I'm heartbroken. I may never recover. I don't think I can go on like this. Perhaps I should just end it all."

"We'll do a double suicide. I have a great idea for a suicide note. It'll be from both of us. Maybe I can do it in iambic pentameter? How about haiku?"

Kate had to laugh. "Okay, if you write, can I sit in my chair and work on my files?"

Rick considered the matter carefully. "Only if you allow me to make you the best breakfast in the Hamptons."

"Deal."

Kate agreed she'd had the best breakfast in the Hamptons, if only because of the chef and waiter who had waited on her so attentively.

Seated in her chair, Kate read another file while Rick typed constantly, never stopping for a break. Kate read for hour after hour with no result. She tried every way she could think of to make the file give her the evidence she so desperately wanted.

"Damn it!" She muttered.

"Problem?" Castle asked, no longer typing.

"This case. I know the bastard did it, but I can't break his alibi. I just hate this kind of case when I can't solve them."

"What's special about this case?"

Kate took a deep breath and began her briefing. "Our vic is Violet Szabo, age 27. Over the past three years her boyfriend, Kenneth Hillman, has been arrested seven times for domestic assault. Each time he got away with it because Violet refused to testify against him. She said it was a mistake, nothing happened, he loved her. All the pathetic excuses battered women use." Kate held out a sheaf of photos. "These are photos of the beatings he inflicted on her."

Castle looked at the photos and grimaced. "In the old days, if you did that to someone's daughter or sister, you'd end up in an alley being nibbled on by rats. If you were lucky, you'd wake up, that is."

Kate nodded. "She had no one. Just this dirtbag." She tapped the photo of Hillman. "Sometimes when I see these women beaten like that, I just want to pull out my pistol and put a bullet through the bastard's head."

"You won't because you're too good a cop."

"Lucky me." Kate said sarcastically.

"Murder weapon?" Castle asked.

"Probably a bottle, according to Lanie. He crushed her skull. The dumpster for their building is overflowing with bottles, but none of them are the murder weapon."

"What's his alibi?"

"He was watching Monday Night Football with his buddies. We got lucky when we picked him up. He was still at his buddy's apartment with all of his pals. They had been drinking, but also doing drugs. Oh, nothing major, there was some pot, a little meth, some coke and a bottle of prescription painkillers stolen from a neighbor. There wasn't enough for a felony bust, but enough for us to drag the whole bunch in and interrogate them. No luck, though. Every one of them insisted that Hillman had been there during the window for the murder. I doubt if the DA will even want to bother with a misdemeanor drug bust. They'll all walk. "

"What was the window?"

Kate looked at a file. "It was pretty narrow. The vic's sister, Lisa, called her at 7:45 to tell her she was coming over. When she got there at 8:20, Violet was dead."

"How far is it from the vic's place to the buddy's apartment?"

"It's next door. It'd take all of two minutes to get from one apartment to the other."

As Castle looked at crime scene photos taken at the drug bust at the buddy's apartment, Kate crawled up on his lap. "Usually when I get a case and it looks like the murderer will walk, I go home, throw myself on my bed, cry a little and feel miserable. Do you mind if I sit on your lap instead?"

"I wouldn't want you anyplace else at a time like this." Rick said tenderly. Kate rested her head on his chest, cried a little and felt miserable. Not as miserable as she'd have felt if she was alone, but miserable none the less.

After a while Rick spoke. "You've led a very sheltered life, haven't you, Kate?"

Kate twisted around to stare at him. "What do you mean by that? I'm a homicide detective, I've led anything but a sheltered life."

Castle grinned at her.

"You have something, don't you?"

Castle nodded. "I was just staring at the photos of the buddy's apartment. There are a lot of roaches in that ashtray. They had a lot of pot that night."

"So?"

"What happens when you smoke a lot of pot? No, don't answer that. As a fine upstanding enforcer of law and order, I'm sure you have no idea. I on the other hand…"

"Are becoming insufferable." Kate threatened.

"When you smoke pot, you get hungry. You get the munchies. If you look on the table, there's only a small bag of potato chips. Look under the sofa in this photo, though."

Kate looked. "Something white?"

"And rectangular and shallow enough to fit under the sofa."

"A pizza box. They ordered out for pizza!"

"And Detective Beckett solves another mystery." Castle said with a grin.

Kate grabbed for her phone. "I'll call Ryan and Esposito and have them find out what pizza parlor they ordered from. Maybe the delivery man will remember something."

Kate was quickly on the phone, and asked her friends to check out the pizza box.

"Thanks, Espo. I'll see you…" There was a pause. "If you must know I'm upstate with an old friend from college. Yes, they're having their seventh child soon…" Kate suppressed a laugh. "I know. You're busy. See you." She hung up and looked at Castle. "Poor Espo. As soon as he thinks a woman even knows what the word marriage means, he loses interest."

"I hate keeping secrets from them, Rick. Actually, I hate not being able to brag that I'm your girlfriend."

"Hey, I'd like to brag, too. My lawyer has been working on…"

Kate silenced him with a kiss. "No. We're just going to have to keep our hands off ourselves when we're back at work. Like I told you, the NYPD has a lot of ways of punishing people that anger them. I could end up in human Resources at One Police Plaza. I'd hate that."

"Keep my hands off of you? Well, for the greater good, I can do that. But how are you going keep your hands off of me?"

"I'll imagine Captain Montgomery making me a school crossing guard." Kate sat in Rick's lap for several more minutes, just relaxing. "What plans do we have for dinner?"

"Tonight we're headed for Bo's Barbecue, a real down home style Southern barbecue. It's not as stuffy a place as the Inn was, but everyone will be staring at you since you are _so_ beautiful."

"Could we leave a little earlier? If I'm going to be here regularly for the rest of the summer, I'll need some more casual clothes." At the horrified look on Castle's face, she quickly added, "I can shop by myself, of course. Perhaps you'll find something for yourself."

They made the same agreement they had on Kate's last shopping trip. They would split up and meet by some benches after an hour. Once again, Kate found Rick there waiting for her.

"I bought some really nice things. I'll try them on for you when we get home."

"Can I help you get dressed and undressed?"

Kate shook her head. "No. Not a chance. Because once you get me undressed once, it'll be all over." She spotted the small plastic bag he was carrying. "Did you find something for yourself?"

Rick smiled. "Actually, I found something for you." He opened the bag and held out a small box for her.

Kate opened the box and gasped. "Are these real?"

"Do you think I'd give you an imaginary gift?" Rick teased.

She slapped him lightly on the chest. "You know what I mean. Are those real diamonds?"

"Of course."

She pushed the box back to him. "Rick, I can't take this from you."

He looked puzzled. "Why?"

"These are diamond earrings, that's why. I can't take such an expensive present. It wouldn't be right. "

Rick put his arm around her and drew her close. "Kate, you've lost so many things in your life. First your mom, then you lost five years of your dad to alcoholism, you lost your chance for a degree from Stanford, law school and a career as a lawyer. You lost over of a decade of your life stuck behind a wall. That and your job causes you to live with more pain than anyone should have to live with. Every time I see you or even think about you, I just want to do something to make your life happier, to surround you with the beauty you deserve. As far as the cost? I could buy a pair of these for you every day for the rest of our lives and not notice it financially. Please take this gift from me, Kate. It'll make me so happy."

Kate leaned against Rick. "Okay, but just this once. I don't want you to even think about giving me another present all summer. Not so much as a tee shirt, understand?"

"But what if I find something that just screams at me, "Buy me for Kate."?"

"Scream back, "No!""

Kate did enjoy Bo's and was happy to stay after dinner with Rick in the bar, talking of crime novels and police work and many other things.

When she as ready for bed, Kate again stuck her head out of the bathroom and winked at Rick. "Are you ready?"

When he nodded, she stepped out wearing a dazzling pair of earrings and an even more dazzling smile. "I want to make one thing clear to you. I'm not making love to you tonight because you gave me these earrings. That would make me feel too much like a kept woman. I'm making love to you tonight because of all the other things you've done to make me happy."


	9. Chapter 9

Dead on the Fourth of July

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Rating: M Time: The summer between Seasons Two and Three, AU of course.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Chrystal had been driving Kate Beckett out to the Hamptons every weekend for over a month and they had gradually gotten onto a first name basis.

"I'm worried, to tell the truth."

"Why? You're headed out to your boyfriend's house in the Hamptons to spend a week with him. Sounds great. Isn't it?"

"This time his mother and his teenaged daughter will be there. I'm worried about how they'll feel about me."

"They haven't met you before?"

Kate shook her head. "They know me mostly as Detective Beckett, the woman Rick works with. They've seen me once or twice as Kate, his girlfriend, but I'll be there a whole week this time. Suppose they find they don't like me?"

Chrystal laughed. "I've seen the way Mr. Richard Castle looks at you, girl. He's a lot more likely to get a new mom and daughter than a replacement for you. Now get on in the backseat of the limo. I gotta get you to the Hamptons."

Kate climbed into the back seat of the stretch limo, feeling that it was way too much room for just her.

Chrystal called from the front seat as they pulled out into traffic. "I've got some new coffee for you. Try the Sumatran coffee. I think you'll like it. Would you like some music?"

"Thanks, yes."

"What would you like to hear?"

Late thought. "Surprise me. We have similar tastes, I think."

In seconds, Kate was listening to Count Basie's rendition of _April in Paris_. She made her coffee and relaxed for the ride to the Hamptons.

As they turned onto Rick's property, Kate craned her neck to see if she could see Rick. What she saw shocked her. Standing next to Rick was a familiar blonde. If she could have found her voice, she would have told Chrystal to take her home. As it was, they pulled up slowly next to Rick and Gina.

Rick spun around, flashed a smile at Kate and ran to the limo. He opened the door and pulled Kate out and into a fierce embrace. He lifted her up and very thoroughly kissed her. "Kate, I'm so glad you're here. Where are your things? I'll take them inside."

Kate looked over Rick's shoulder at Gina. If looks could kill….

Before Chrystal could hand Kate's bags to Rick, Martha rushed out of the house, wearing a very gaudy beach robe and threw her arms around Kate. "Kathryn! I am so happy to see you! And you'll be staying with Richard for a whole week this time? Wonderful. We'll have such a time." Martha turned around and casually said, "Oh, hello, Gina. You're here?"

Before Gina could answer, Alexis rushed out of the house. She had on a short terrycloth robe and had apparently been in the pool as she was wet. She didn't want to get Kate wet, too, so she put her hands on Kate's shoulders. "Kate. This is so cool. Welcome. We'll have a great time here." Rick was headed for the house with Kate's suitcases and the four women followed him. Alexis said, "Oh! It's Gina."

They stopped just inside the house. "Gina paid me a surprise visit to see how the writing is coming on. I'll put your stuff in our bedroom, Kate, and then Gina and I can go into my office and I can show her how hard I've been working." Gina took off up the stairs without another word. Rick followed her and called back over his shoulder. "There's fresh coffee in the kitchen, Kate. I made your favorite."

Kate, Martha and Alexis clustered around the coffee maker. "What gives?" Kate asked.

Both Martha and Alexis succumbed to an attack of the giggles. Finally, Martha gained control of herself. "Gina showed up here about a half an hour ago and announced she was staying to keep Richard on the straight and narrow until his next book is finished."

Alexis finally stopped giggling. "Dad met her at the door, took her suitcase and put it back in her car. She took the suitcase back out and he put it back in. She hit him in the knees with it, so when he put it back in the car the next time, he hit her butt. It was like something out of the Three Stooges, or something. Finally, she left her bag in the car and she and Dad were arguing until you arrived."

Martha shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know which of my two ex-daughter in laws I like the least." Martha turned to Kate. "Oh, Kathryn, please don't think that my welcome would have been any different if Gina hadn't been here. You are going to be my all-time favorite daughter in law."

Kate blushed furiously and Alexis turned away, laughing.

They were interrupted by the sounds of a loud argument coming from Rick's office. There was the sound of the office door slamming and the sounds of the argument were muted.

Martha shook her head. "Gina always acted like she'd won a fancy pet in an auction when she married Richard. She was never able to understand why he wouldn't obey her. She even tried obedience school."

Alexis nodded. "She tried to be nice to me, but when she was, the subtext was, "Hey look! I did something nice for the redheaded kid. What do I win?"

Kate had to laugh. "Should we have coffee, ladies?"

The three women chatted and drank coffee, sort of trying not to listen to the blistering argument going on above them. Finally, Gina came flying down the stairs and out the front door. After a bit, they heard the sound of a car engine revving as Gina tore out of the driveway.

A minute or so later, Rick came down the stairs. "Gina won't be staying for lunch." He said, deadpan.

"Oh, such a shame." Martha said insincerely.

"I was a gentleman and did ask, mother."

"Of course you were, Richard."

Rick walked over to Kate and gave her a kiss. "Hi, good to see you again."

"Good to see you. Um, how did the review of your book go? Does…Black Pawn like it?"

Rick smiled and looked from Kate, to Martha to Alexis. "Actually, Gina had some slight problems with the book. She felt it was becoming too much of a romance novel. Too much Nikki and Rook, not enough hard-boiled detective action. She suggested that if this kept up, we might as well have Rook ripping Nikki's bodice open for the cover."

"I'm sure Kate could give you some help with that idea." Martha said.

"In fact, I do have some ideas along those lines."

"I hope I won't have to be ripping your bodice open, Kate. I'm usually more civilized than that."

"I don't think you'll have any problems with my bodice."

Alexis giggled. "I think I should go back to the pool before something happens that I'm not supposed to know about."

Martha announced that she would join Alexis at the pool. When both women were gone, Rick and Kate shared a long, passionate kiss.

"I hope you're not thinking of doing anything that Alexis shouldn't know about right here in the kitchen?" She said softly.

"I think we should go to our bedroom and put your clothes away."

"Put my clothes away? Is that what the cool kids call it these days?"

"Follow me and find out."

An hour later, with Kate's clothes well and truly put away, Rick and Kate came back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both were dressed in shorts and tee shirts. Kate glanced at her watch. "Castle, that took a little over an hour. What will Martha and Alexis think?"

He shrugged. "I'll tell them that you spent most of your time in the bathroom re-doing your makeup. Which is mostly true, you were in there for far longer than you were with me."

"Castle…" She glared at him.

"They won't ask. They know we've been together for a while now. And Alexis and I have had that talk about S-E-C-K-S."

"I hope you learned something from her." Kate said as coldly s she could manage while stifling a smile.

"Shall we get some sun by the pool?" Rick asked, offering Kate his arm.

No sooner had they sat down than Alexis ran over to Rick. "Dad, just because Kate's here, that doesn't mean were going to change our cherished traditions, are we?"

"Cherished traditions?" Rick said, looking rather vague. "We have cherished traditions?"

"Dad!" Alexis squealed. "We always go to the Burgerama on our first night here. It's a sacred family tradition!"

"It is?" Rick said, looking puzzled.

Kate leaned over and spoke to Alexis. "I think I should insist that your father take us all to the Burgerama." She turned to Rick. "What is the Burgerama?"

"It's the place where all of the coolest high school kids go at night, since they can't get into any of the bars. Alexis will probably want to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner there. Take a good look at her, Kate. You may not see her again his summer."

Alexis stuck her tongue out at Rick.

"We'll all go to Burgerama tonight, Alexis." Rick said with a smile. "And we'll let you go in well before us so you're not humiliated by being seen with adults."

"Oh, I'll be happy to walk in with Kate." Alexis shot back.

Burgerama was exactly as Kate had imagined it. Full of noisy, happy high school students. Alexis had walked in several minutes before and was seated with some friends at a table. When she saw them, she waved and Kate waved back.

"I strongly recommend you not try the Free Burgerama Special." Rick said as he, Kate and Martha sat down."

"There's something wrong with free?" Kate asked.

"It's only free if you eat every scrap of the Special." Martha answered. "That's eight half pound patties on a foot long roll, with eight slices of cheese, and all the trimmings, and I do mean all. There's also a pound of French fries and a two quart milkshake. Richard, in a fit of believing that he was sixteen again tried to finish one about five years ago. He failed miserably."

"Miserably? What do you mean miserably? I ate the whole burger and all but a few of the fries and was working on the shake."

"And then it all came back up." Martha said dramatically. "All over the shoes I bought you for your birthday."

"I think I'll have the double cheeseburger, fries and a shake." Rick said quietly. Kate smiled, but said nothing.

When they were almost done with dinner, Alexis walked over to them. "Dad, can I stay for a while? Sally Loomis says she can drive me back home."

"Okay, but if you go anyplace else, let me know, okay?"

"Thanks, dad." Alexis said over her shoulder as she headed back to her friends.

As they left, a police officer approached them. "Mr. Castle? May I speak to you and Detective Beckett?"

"Sure, chief. Kate, this is our police chief, Chief Brady. Brady, this is my girlfriend, Kate Beckett, NYPD."

"What's wrong, Chief?" Kate asked.

"We've had a murder."

"Here?" Castle asked, clearly surprised. "Who?"

"Lisa St. Croix."

"Lisa? Damn! Who'd do something like that?"

"I don't know. That's why I want to talk to you. We don't have many murders here. There have only been two for as long as I've lived here. I was a kid for the first one. Jim Cornwall walked up to his wife's boyfriend in the Old Hampton's Inn and put three rounds in his head."

"Yeah." Castle muttered. "He hadn't even started on his appetizer."

"The other one was Kathy van der Meer." Brady continued. "She walked up to her husband' secretary and mistress, Andrea Madison, and emptied a Browning Hi-Power at her in Fingal's Jewelry. Thirteen 9mm rounds and Madison didn't get so much as a scratch. But two customers and a sales clerk died. And Mrs. Van de Meer couldn't keep her mouth closed. She kept blabbing all the way through the trial about how she'd kill Andrea if she ever got out."

"Did she?" Kate asked.

"Still doing life without parole. Her husband married Andrea and they seem happy."

"And you want…?" Kate asked, pointedly.

"I have no idea how to investigate this murder. I've read in the papers about how Mr. Castle helps you out, and how you're the best homicide detective in New York, the inspiration for Nikki Heat and all."

"And you'd like our help with the murder?" Kate finished for Chief Brady.

"Yes!"

Kate and Rick exchanged glances. "May I talk privately with my girlfriend, Chief?"

Rick led Kate a dozen steps away from the chief and from Martha. "Um, how do you feel about this?"

"I hate it. I came up here to be with you, not investigate a murder."

"So we should turn him down?"

Kate glared at all and sundry. "A woman is dead. What do you think the chances of Chief Brady solving a murder are?"

"Think snowballs and hell."

"I thought so." Kate took a deep breath. "How do you feel about it?"

"We should do it, and you know I love working with my favorite homicide detective."

"Let's give him the good news, then." Kate did not sound at all like the bearer of good news.

"We'll do it." Castle said to Chief Brady's obvious relief.

"What can you tell me about the vic?" Kate asked.

"Lisa St. Croix, single white female, just turned thirty, five feet seven, a hundred and fifteen pounds according to her driver's license. Works at Angstrom's Art Gallery, about three blocks from here."

"Single? What about boyfriends?"

Chief Brady looked confused. "Um, boyfriend? Well, that's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it for me."

"Well, Detective Beckett, Lisa was a very friendly girl. Extremely friendly. With everybody."

"She was the town whore?" Beckett cut in.

"Whore implies payment. According to reliable rumor, Lisa lost her virginity at age twelve and never stopped. She liked men and women and she liked a lot of them."

"What was her type?" Beckett asked.

"Type?"

"Did she go for rich older men? Young studs. Rough men, or women? Do any of those ring a bell?"

Chief Brady looked embarrassed. "Um, she liked anyone who had a pulse. Rumor had it that when our high school football team got to the state championships semi-finals for the first time ever, and they lost…She consoled the whole team."

"The whole team?" Kate said, somewhat shocked.

"Well, they say it was four at a time, over a period of two weeks."

"Did you investigate? That sounds like statutory rape."

"Um, we never got a complaint."

"There was old Mike Naylor." Castle added.

"Who was he?" Kate asked, tiredly.

"He's about seventy, seventy two. He lost his wife to cancer about seven years ago. Lisa would drop by every once in a while to…cheer him up. Or so they say."

"Anybody else?"

"Everybody else." Castle said.

"She was very attractive, I assume?"

Neither Castle nor the chief seemed to want to answer.

"She was attractive?" Kate repeated.

"Very." The chief muttered. "Beautiful face, great body, long legs, very athletic looking, big boobs…"

"Okay, I get the picture." Kate grumped. "Where was she found?"

"In the parking lot behind the art gallery where she worked. Rich Davidson had his big old truck parked on one side and there's a hedge on the other side, so no one saw her for a while."

"How long a while?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I'll find out though."

"And you know it's a murder how?"

"Detective Beckett, she's dead!"

"Of course she's dead. But people die without being murdered." Kate was starting to have second thoughts about this.

"Oh! She was shot in the head. Right side of the head. She was in the driver's seat. The killer was either her passenger, or shot her through the open window."

Kate shook her head. "I think Mr. Castle and I will go home and get a fresh start in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

The Late Lisa St. Croix

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Castle I own not, Grasshopper. Rating: M. Time: The summer between Season Two and Three.

Kate was unhappy when they got back to Castle's home, but she was determined to do a good job for the victim.

When they walked into Castle's bedroom, Kate sat on the bed. "Mr. Castle, I need to ask you some questions."

"Mr. Castle?" Rick said, puzzled. "What happened to Rick, or Castle?"

"In a murder investigation I feel I need to maintain a certain distance when I'm interrogating someone." Kate said briskly.

"A certain distance? An interrogation? For what?"

"I need to know about your relationship with the victim, Mr. Castle."

"There was no relationship."

"None at all?" Kate said with a hint of disbelief. "I find that hard to believe, Mr. Castle. A beautiful woman who is notoriously sexually available, and a man with your reputation with the ladies? You know, Mr. Castle, I'll be talking to other people. It would be best if you told me the truth now." Kate glared at him. "Much better."

Castle blushed and then sat down on the bed with Kate. Kate put her leg on the bed to keep him from moving closer.

"Um, there was one time."

"So you slept with her?" Kate said coldly.

"No! I most certainly did not. Will you just let me tell you what happened?"

"Certainly."

"It was just after Gina and I started dating. We went to a party. It was at Jimmy Newton's, I think. Anyway, it was summer and it was really hot. The air conditioning couldn't keep up with all the people in the house, so I went outside to get some fresh air. I heard someone behind me and I thought it was Gina, but when I turned around it was Lisa. She whipped her tee shirt off and jumped me. She had her arms around my neck and was kissing me and her hand was down my pants."

"I assume you fought her off?" Kate's voice indicated she assumed the exact opposite.

"I didn't have to. Gina had seen her come after me and came after her. She grabbed Lisa and told her if she ever touched me again, she'd regret it. Lisa just laughed and went back inside."

"You never had sex with the victim?"

"I never had sex with that woman." Castle said loudly.

"I hope we aren't going to get into an argument about what the meaning of "is" is."

"Kate! Nothing happened."

"How large were her breasts?"

"How is that relevant?"

"I'd like to know how observant you are, Mr. Castle. Answer the question, please."

"It was dark. I don't know."

Kate shook her head. "A man with your vast experience with the female breast? Really, Mr. Castle."

"I have heard that she was a 36D, but that's strictly hearsay."

"You have no personal experience to draw on?"

"Um, well…Not exactly...Sort of…I wouldn't be able…"

"Mr. Castle," Kate said quietly. "I think you should be honest with me."

"There was this time about four years ago. I was at Sid Streelman's. He has a private beach. Lisa was sunbathing…"

"In the nude?"

"No! She had a bikini on. But she had loosened the top and was lying on her face. Then she sat up and began to rub sun tan oil on her boobs. Then she plopped back down, but on her back this time."

"How would you categorize her boobs, Mr. Castle?"

"They were the second best pair I've ever seen."

"Second best? The best pair must have been truly spectacular."

"They are."

"Where would I see this magnificent pair, if I may ask?"

"Just look down. They're your boobs. They're the best I've ever seen. Nobody else's even comes close."

Kate was having trouble maintaining a poker face. "Really? Do you really expect me to believe that after seeing the boobs of super models, strippers, mystery groupies, society women…"

"They're the best boobs in the world because they're yours. Look, I actually have learned something from my two failed marriages. I learned that you can't have sex all the time. At some point you have to actually talk to your partner. Maybe when I was eighteen someone like Lisa would have appealed to me. But once I became an adult, such as I am, anyway, she no longer appealed. To borrow Dorothy Parker's phrase, there was no "there" there."

"No "there" there?"

"She was a gorgeous body and a skillful lover, but that was it. There wasn't anything else. I'd rather spend an hour with you fully clothed than a year with ten naked Lisas."

Kate blushed. "That's very sweet, Rick."

"No, that's very honest." Rick moved over beside her and stroked her hair. "I'd really like to show you how much I appreciate your breasts, and the rest of you."

"With me fully dressed for an hour?"

"If that's what you want."

"That's not what I want." Kate said, taking her top off.


	11. Chapter 11

I Hate to Do This!

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Thanks for asking, though. Rating: K Time: The Summer between Season Two and Three.

Rick and Kate walked into the police station the next morning. "Good morning, Chief." Rick said. "Is there any coffee? Homicide detectives run on coffee, you know."

Chief Brady directed them to the coffee machine. Kate was happy she had her morning coffee at Castle's before coming to the station. "This isn't as bad as the old coffee at the 12th, but…"

"Mostly monkey pee with very little battery acid." Rick opined.

"Mr. Castle," Chief Brady said, "Dr. Muir said he'll have the coroner's report over in an hour or two. What do you want to do until then?"

"We should see the crime scene." Kate replied.

"Do you want a ride?" the chief asked.

"We'll walk. I'd like Detective Beckett to get a feel for the town."

As they approached the crime scene, Kate noted something. "There's no crime scene tape around it and the car is gone."

"Maybe they took it down when they got done? And the car's probably been moved to the impound lot."

A half an hour search of the crime scene showed nothing.

"I hope this means they were very thorough and bagged everything." Kate said.

"Or the killer was very careful and left nothing behind."

"Where to next, Castle?"

"The police impound lot is just down the road. We should look at the car."

The car made Kate feel better. "It looks like they dusted for prints everywhere. That's a good sign."

Castle rubbed dirt off of the car's roof. "This car hasn't been washed in a while. Knowing Lisa, there may be fingerprints from every guy in the Hamptons." He caught Kate's look. "Except for me, of course." He added quickly.

"Okay, let's see if the coroner's report is in."

It was.

The report was a nice thick document in a three ring binder. Kate began reading the report and as she read each page, she took it from the binder and handed it to Castle.

"Castle! This is…It's absolutely…"

"The worst coroner's report in the history of coroner's reports. I thought the three pages dedicated to the weather was a nice touch."

"I thought it was…" Kate stopped when she saw Chief Brady enter the station. "I need lunch. Take me home please.

Once back home, Kate sat in the kitchen and watched Rick make lunch for them. "Rick, is this Dr. Muir that bad?"

"He's only a part time coroner. I doubt if he's ever done a coroner's report on a murder before. But he is a good doctor. He set my finger when I broke it playing polo."

"Polo? You're lucky you only broke your finger. I didn't know you played polo."

Rick smiled. "Actually, I was the horse."

"The horse?"

"A young lady was the polo player."

"Was clothing optional?" Kate asked coldly.

"Oh, not at all. Each of us horses wore shoes."

"I don't want to hear any more, do I?"

"No." Castle thought for a minute. "Well, yes you do. I have no interest in playing polo anymore, unless a certain homicide detective wants me to. But no other people. Or horses."

Kate laughed. "I'll pass on the polo match."

Suddenly the house was filled with the shrieks and giggles of a group of teenaged girls. Alexis and her friends headed out to the pool.

"We should go upstairs. Once they turn on the music, we won't be able to hear ourselves think."

"And you certainly don't want to see the bikini Alexis is wearing." Kate said slyly.

"What?" Rick whipped around. "I've told her that…" he stopped. "Very funny, Detective Beckett. Shall we go upstairs?"

Kate sat on the bed and looked at the coroner's report. "I hate to do this."

"Look, Kate, Chief Brady can call in the State Police. It's just that they don't consider small town cops to be real cops and they let everyone know it. Brady is a proud guy, but if you want to drop the investigation…"

"I've never backed off from a murder investigation in my life and I'm not starting now." Kate said stubbornly.

"Then what…"

"We need a first class coroner's report. That means I have to call Lanie."

Rick sat down next to Kate and took her hand. "Kate, no matter what happens if anyone finds out, it won't change a thing with us. I promise. We'll still be together."

Kate leaned over and kissed Castle. "Thanks. I hope you don't end up with an unemployed detective on your hands."

"I won't. The NYPD isn't that stupid."

"Do you want to leave while I call her?"

"No, when she finds out about us, she'll have a few words for me. May as well be now."

Kate hit her speed dial.

"ME's office. Dr. Parish."

"Hi, Lanie. It's me."

"Girl, how are you? How's things up there?" You okay?"

"Are you alone? Can you talk?"

"I'm not alone, but I don't think any of my customers will interrupt us."

"I have a problem. I need your help."

"What is it? Man troubles? Tell Lanie all about it."

"Actually, I've gotten involved in a murder investigation and I need help."

"What? Don't they have police in the wilds of New England? How dare they ruin your vacation?"

"Lanie, I'm not in New England."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the Hamptons. On Long Island."

"Where in the Hamptons?" Lanie asked suspiciously.

"I'm at Castle's house." Kate said quietly.

"You're at Castle's house!" She yelled.

"Don't yell. There's a strict policy about colleagues dating. I could get in trouble."

"Sorry, I just couldn't…" She stopped. "Where in Castle's house are you exactly? Does he have like a guest cottage, or something?"

"Right now, I'm in his bedroom,"

"She's in _our_ bedroom." Castle added.

"Castle!" Kate hissed. "This isn't helping."

"It's helping me, girl. Where are you in the bedroom?"

"On the bed." Kate confessed.

"Both of you?"

"Both of us." Castle said.

"Are you both naked?"

"No!" Beckett shouted.

"You mean you're going to give me a blow by blow description from when he starts to…"

"NO!" Beckett yelled. Castle was too busy laughing to say anything.

"Look, Lanie, I have a murder to solve and I have the world's worst coroner's report on it. I need you to come up her, please."

"No problem. I feel some woman problems coming up tomorrow. The nice thing about woman problems is that Montgomery never, ever questions them. I'll get an early start and call you when I get near you."

Castle grabbed the phone. "Lanie, I'll call and have a car pick you up. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, that is by no means the least you can do, Castle, but it's a start."

Next morning, the limo had hardly stopped when Lanie leaped out and ran to Kate, who was standing on the front porch with the Castle family.

"Sweetie!" She yelled as she threw her arms around Kate. "I'm so happy for you." She snuck a look at Castle, who had a dopey grin on his face. "He doesn't deserve you, of course. I'll be sure to remind him daily how lucky he is you allow him to date you."

"Lanie! Don't you dare! I've told you, the department has a very strict policy about colleagues dating. If anyone finds out about this, I could lose my badge."

Lanie shook her head. "Fire you? The best homicide detective in the whole city? They'd have to be crazy."

"I've been trying to tell her that." Castle added.

"Lanie, Castle may not know the NYPD, but you do. Do they ever do irrational, crazy things down at One Police Plaza?"

"Um, all the time?"

"So no one, and I mean no one, can know about this? Agreed?"

"Anything you say, Sweetie." She turned to Castle. "And if you ever hurt this little girl, you'll find out what an autopsy is like, first hand." She turned to the two Castle women. "And Alexis, introduce me to your high school friend here."

Martha laughed. "I like you already, Lanie. Come inside. We have one of the guest bedrooms all ready for you."

"_One_ of the guest bedrooms? I think I could get used to this."

"It's the guest bedroom farthest from our room." Kate added with a smile. "So you won't be kept up all night."

As they headed inside, Lanie asked. "How long have you two been together? Tell me all about it."

Once Lanie was settled in, Castle called Chief Brady. Then he talked to Kate and Lanie. "Okay, Dr. Muir has been advised to expect you. According to Chief Brady, he's thrilled a real ME is going to take over. He's really conscientious, so you should have no trouble with him. I don't know if he has all the equipment you'd expect, though."

Lanie shook her head. "Don't worry about a thing. Do you think I brought all of those suitcases for my one night at castle Castle? I have everything I think I'll need. If not, I have a pal over in Jersey. She'll do anything for me that I can't do here. You two will have the best coroner's report the Hamptons have ever seen, promise you."

"Chief Brady also said the uniforms have finished their work. He'll have their report when we get in. Although after the coroner's report, I'm not sure what use the report will be." He sighed deeply. "I'd hate to have to bring Esposito and Ryan up here as well."

"Esposito and Ryan? Are you out of your mind? Why not just take an ad out in the Ledger? _Kate Beckett is now at liberty after being fired by the NYPD. _ Castle, I don't know what…" Kate looked over at Castle and saw he was laughing. "Lanie, you won't have to worry about being kept awake tonight. I have the feeling things will be very quiet in the master bedroom tonight."

"Um, Kate, honey? I'm sorry. I should…"

"Take us to the police station. Now!" Kate managed not to laugh until Castle had turned around and headed for the door.

They dropped Lanie off at Dr. Muir's and headed for the police station. Their worries about the quality of the uniform's report were justified.

"Haven't these guys ever heard of spellcheck?" Castle asked rhetorically.

"I thought the three pages about the weather at the time of the murder was a nice touch." Kate said sarcastically.

"Well, we do have the names and twenties of two people who saw her the day of her murder. Her boss, Joseph Angstrom, who owns an art gallery, an one of her friends, Andrea Archer, a waitress at a local ice cream parlor."

"She had women friends? I'm surprised. I thought the whole female population of the Hamptons would have been her blood enemies."

Castle shrugged. "I'll let you judge for yourself. I don't want you to get any preconceived ideas from me."

"And that means?"

"Just what I said."

"Castle, are you angling to sleep in your office tonight?"

"No, my only goal in life is to help the best detective on the planet in every way possible, including making sure she's in a very good mood tomorrow."

"In that case, I intend to make you work very _hard_ at making sure I'm in a good mood tomorrow."

Castle just smiled.

"Okay, who'd first? This is your town?"

Castle thought. "We'll call The Palace of Earthly Delights and see when Andy Archer will be in."

"The Palace of Earthly Delights? That sounds more like a bordello than an ice cream parlor."

"The ice cream is truly sinful."

Andrea didn't go to work until the evening shift, so Kate and Rick went to Angstrom's Art Gallery.

"Mr. Angstrom? I'm detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. I'm assisting Chief Brady on the St. Croix murder. Mr. Castle is assisting me. May we ask you some questions?"

Angstrom was a tall, well-dressed man in his early fifties, grey haired with a ruddy complexion. He oozed a certain air of wealth and breeding that went well with the Hamptons. "Certainly, Detective. Perhaps we should go to my office? It's more private."

Angstrom's office was surprisingly Spartan. Bare walls, inexpensive furniture, industrial carpeting.

"Lisa St. Croix worked for you here?" Beckett began

Angstrom nodded.

"In what capacity?"

"Customer relations."

Castle almost laughed.

Kate glared at Castle, then turned back to Angstrom. "Could you be more specific?"

"Lisa's duties were many. This is a small gallery. She showed art to customers…"

"Was she knowledgeable? Did she know a great deal about art?"

Angstrom tried to cover a distasteful look. "Her idea of art was a painting of Elvis on black velvet."

"As a resident of the Hamptons, perhaps I could enlighten you, Beckett?" Castle asked.

Kate nodded. "Please do."

"Lisa worked here to attract wealthy New Yorkers, men, of course. She'd show them the art, then she'd show them Lisa. The men could hardly spend so much time at an art gallery without buying, their wives would get suspicious, and so they'd drop a few thousand every once in a while. Everyone was happy with the arrangement. Especially Mr. Angstrom."

Angstrom smiled. "You make it sound so mercenary, Mr. Castle. I only gave Lisa an opportunity to do what she would have done otherwise and to earn a better salary than someone of her limited intelligence and abilities would otherwise have secured."

"Did you sleep with her?" Kate asked.

"About once a week." Angstrom held up his left hand to show he wore no wedding ring. "I was divorced well before I moved to the Hamptons."

"Do you know of anyone who would have wanted to murder Ms. St. Croix?" Kate asked.

Angstrom shrugged. "Every married woman in the Hamptons?"

Walking away from the gallery, Kate asked Castle. "What did you think of him?"

"He didn't look the type to kill the goose that laid…Well, maybe not the golden egg, but…"

"I get the picture, Castle. Anything else?"

"He's a born liar. "Oh, yes, Mr. Moneybags. Paintings of dogs playing poker are very _avant garde._ You are truly a Renaissance man. A Lorenzo the Magnificent."

"Ruler of Florence during the Renaissance. A renowned patron of the arts. Da Vinci and Michaelangelo were at his court."

"You never cease to amaze me, Kate."

"And I never will cease to amaze you."


	12. Chapter 12

Looking for Lisa

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, I own none of it. Rating: K. Time: The summer after Season Two

As they headed inside, Lanie asked. "How long have you two been together? Tell me all about it."

Once Lanie was settled in, Castle called Chief Brady. Then he talked to Kate and Lanie. "Okay, Dr. Muir has been advised to expect you. According to Chief Brady, he's thrilled a real ME is going to take over. He's really conscientious, so you should have no trouble with him. I don't know if he has all the equipment you'd expect, though."

Lanie shook her head. "Don't worry about a thing. Do you think I brought all of those suitcases for my one night at castle Castle? I have everything I think I'll need. If not, I have a pal over in Jersey. She'll do anything for me that I can't do here. You two will have the best coroner's report the Hamptons have ever seen, promise you."

"Chief Brady also said the uniforms have finished their work. He'll have their report when we get in. Although after the coroner's report, I'm not sure what use the report will be." He sighed deeply. "I'd hate to have to bring Esposito and Ryan up here as well."

"Esposito and Ryan? Are you out of your mind? Why not just take an ad out in the Ledger? _Kate Beckett is now at liberty after being fired by the NYPD. _ Castle, I don't know what…" Kate looked over at Castle and saw he was laughing. "Lanie, you won't have to worry about being kept awake tonight. I have the feeling things will be very quiet in the master bedroom tonight."

"Um, Kate, honey? I'm sorry. I should…"

"Take us to the police station. Now!" Kate managed not to laugh until Castle had turned around and headed for the door.

They dropped Lanie off at Dr. Muir's and headed for the police station. Their worries about the quality of the uniform's report were justified.

"Haven't these guys ever heard of spellcheck?" Castle asked rhetorically.

"I thought the three pages about the weather at the time of the murder was a nice touch." Kate said sarcastically.

"Well, we do have the names and twenties of two people who saw her the day of her murder. Her boss, Joseph Angstrom, who owns an art gallery, an one of her friends, Andrea Archer, a waitress at a local ice cream parlor."

"She had women friends? I'm surprised. I thought the whole female population of the Hamptons would have been her blood enemies."

Castle shrugged. "I'll let you judge for yourself. I don't want you to get any preconceived ideas from me."

"And that means?"

"Just what I said."

"Castle, are you angling to sleep in your office tonight?"

"No, my only goal in life is to help the best detective on the planet in every way possible, including making sure she's in a very good mood tomorrow."

"In that case, I intend to make you work very _hard_ at making sure I'm in a good mood tomorrow."

Castle just smiled.

"Okay, who'd first? This is your town?"

Castle thought. "We'll call The Palace of Earthly Delights and see when Andy Archer will be in."

"The Palace of Earthly Delights? That sounds more like a bordello than an ice cream parlor."

"The ice cream is truly sinful."

Andrea didn't go to work until the evening shift, so Kate and Rick went to Angstrom's Art Gallery.

"Mr. Angstrom? I'm detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. I'm assisting Chief Brady on the St. Croix murder. Mr. Castle is assisting me. May we ask you some questions?"

Angstrom was a tall, well-dressed man in his early fifties, grey haired with a ruddy complexion. He oozed a certain air of wealth and breeding that went well with the Hamptons. "Certainly, Detective. Perhaps we should go to my office? It's more private."

Angstrom's office was surprisingly Spartan. Bare walls, inexpensive furniture, industrial carpeting.

"Lisa St. Croix worked for you here?" Beckett began

Angstrom nodded.

"In what capacity?"

"Customer relations."

Castle almost laughed.

Kate glared at Castle, then turned back to Angstrom. "Could you be more specific?"

"Lisa's duties were many. This is a small gallery. She showed art to customers…"

"Was she knowledgeable? Did she know a great deal about art?"

Angstrom tried to cover a distasteful look. "Her idea of art was a painting of Elvis on black velvet."

"As a resident of the Hamptons, perhaps I could enlighten you, Beckett?" Castle asked.

Kate nodded. "Please do."

"Lisa worked here to attract wealthy New Yorkers, men, of course. She'd show them the art, then she'd show them Lisa. The men could hardly spend so much time at an art gallery without buying, their wives would get suspicious, and so they'd drop a few thousand every once in a while. Everyone was happy with the arrangement. Especially Mr. Angstrom."

Angstrom smiled. "You make it sound so mercenary, Mr. Castle. I only gave Lisa an opportunity to do what she would have done otherwise and to earn a better salary than someone of her limited intelligence and abilities would otherwise have secured."

"Did you sleep with her?" Kate asked.

"About once a week." Angstrom held up his left hand to show he wore no wedding ring. "I was divorced well before I moved to the Hamptons."

"Do you know of anyone who would have wanted to murder Ms. St. Croix?" Kate asked.

Angstrom shrugged. "Every married woman in the Hamptons?"

Walking away from the gallery, Kate asked Castle. "What did you think of him?"

"He didn't look the type to kill the goose that laid…Well, maybe not the golden egg, but…"

"I get the picture, Castle. Anything else?"

"He's a born liar. "Oh, yes, Mr. Moneybags. Paintings of dogs playing poker are very _avant garde._ You are truly a Renaissance man. A Lorenzo the Magnificent."

"Ruler of Florence during the Renaissance. A renowned patron of the arts. Da Vinci and Michaelangelo were at his court."

"You never cease to amaze me, Kate."

"And I never will cease to amaze you."

"Andy won't be at the Palace of Earthly Delights for a while yet. What should we do?" Castle asked.

"Can we go check the vic's apartment?"

"Sure. But the uniforms already searched it."

"The same unis that included a three page weather report in their report?" Kate said sweetly.

"This way to Lisa's apartment."

Mrs. Conway, the landlady, was more than happy to let the famous author, Richard Castle and his detective friend see Lisa 's apartment. "I just love your books, Mr. Castle. I loved those Derrick Storm books, but that Nikki Heat is even better. And to think that this is the real Nikki Heat right here. She is so beautiful and a detective, too."

"Nikki Heat is fictional, Mrs. Conway." Kate said. "I'm just the real me, not the real Nikki Heat."

"She's even better than Nikki, Mrs. Conway." Rick added. "Smarter, tougher, and hotter."

Kate glared at him, which he ignored. She turned back to the landlady. "Mrs. Conway, can you tell us about any men that visited Ms. St. Croix. Especially her regular visitors?"

Mr. Conway shook her head. "There weren't any. Oh, I know all about Lisa's reputation, and I know it was well deserved, but I haven't seen a man come by her apartment since I asked Hugh Glass to come by to fix her toilet about six months ago."

"Hugh Glass?"

"He's a local handyman I use if the tenants complain. And I'm sure there was no funny stuff with Glass. He's in his fifties, is about half beer gut and doesn't bathe or brush his teeth near often enough. Lisa had some standards after all."

"Thank you for letting us in." Kate said, and closed the door on Mrs. Conway.

"Okay." Rick said. "A one bedroom. Nicely furnished in Ikea, nothing that indicates someone with Lisa's reputation lives here. I'd have expected a disco mirror ball in the living room and a heart shaped bed. Nice, but nothing special is my take."

"Well, look around. We might find something." Kate started with the bookcase, which held a TV, a lot of DVDs that appeared to be mostly romantic comedies or period dramas. She checked the DVDs inside the cases to see that the contents matched the cases. They did.

"Look at this." Castle said. "She has a poem here on her desk, with her computer."

Kate read it.

The life that I have

Is all that I have

And the life that I have

Is yours.

The love that I have

Of the life that I have

Is yours, and yours, and yours

A sleep I shall have,

A rest I shall have

Yet death will be but a pause,

For the peace of my years

In the long green grass

Is yours, and yours and yours.

**Author's note: No, I did not write the poem, although I wish I did. It was written by Leo Marks as a poem code during World War Two. Google Leo Marks. It's an interesting story. **


	13. Chapter 13

Lanie's Report

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, no and no. Rating: K. Time: Between Season Two and Three

"Very sweet. I can see why she liked it."

"Tell me about it." Castle said.

"I don't know the poem, Rick." Kate looked at him and saw his smile. "Oh, you want me to _tell _you about it." Kate carefully examined the poem. "It's not on computer paper, so she didn't print it out. This is heavy stock, expensive. And it's printed in copperplate script. Very fancy. The Declaration of Independence was printed in copperplate script. So, this meant something to her. Perhaps a gift from an admirer."

"An admirer, Detective?"

Kate smiled and shook her head. "This isn't from some random lover, one of her many. This is from someone who was telling her she meant everything! This is from her boyfriend. Someone was in love with her."

Rick smiled at her. "You're good, Kate, you're very, very good. And someone who was in love with Lisa, knowing how many men she'd slept with and was sleeping with, that someone would be very jealous. Jealous enough for murder? And one more thing. This wasn't printed, it was hand written, I'd guess by our mysterious lover."

"Let's see if we can find any more evidence of her lover."

They searched Lisa's apartment thoroughly, and found something. "Rick come into the bathroom. I've found something."

"What is it?" Rick said, sticking his head into the bathroom door.

"In the toilet tank. There's a Tupperware box in the water. Can you get it out?"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm the cop."

"That doesn't…" Rick could see he wasn't going to win this. He reached in and pulled the box out of the tank, and opened it. "And inside our mysterious box, are…Some envelopes, heat sealed in plastic bags. Lisa didn't want this to get wet. What now?"

Kate thought. "I'm done in the bedroom and her closet and here. Are you done with the living room, the kitchen and the hall closet?"

"Done."

"Let's take this back to the station and open it there."

Once back at the station, they went to a small office they'd taken over as theirs. Rick cut open the plastic bag and took out the envelope inside and opened it. "Nice toilet paper." he said softly.

"Hundred dollar bills? Even you aren't that rich."

"Patterson and Cannell together aren't that rich. How much is in here?"

In minutes they had their answer.

"Seventeen thousand, seven hundred dollars, and a notebook with names in it."

"Blackmail!" Kate and Rick said together.

"But why?" Castle asked. "After all the years she spent, um, giving it away, why start blackmailing men now?"

"She turned thirty recently. She would have noticed a few lines in her face that weren't there when she was in her twenties. Her boobs would have started to sag just a bit. Her butt wouldn't have been as tight as it was. She was getting old and she knew she'd only get older. What would happen when she was forty? All she had was her body. When that started to go…"

"Not a pretty picture. Of course, you're over thirty, slightly, and you're still gorgeous. More than gorgeous, in fact…"

"Enough, Castle." Kate said with laugh. "I still plan on sleeping with you tonight, you don't have to go overboard."

"Who's going overboard? I'm being scrupulously honest. Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout." Kate checked her watch. "Andrea should be coming on her shift at the Super Colossal Ice Cream parlor."

"Kate!" Rick said in a shocked voice. "It's called the Palace of Earthly Delights. For some of us, ice cream is a sacred thing."

"In that case, you can buy me some ice cream. Come on."

The Palace of Earthly Delights was designed to look like a 50s ice cream parlor, complete with a jukebox, an old fashioned Coke machine and waitresses in poodle skirts and beehive hairdos.

"Which one is Ms. Archer?" Late asked.

"The one who stands out."

Kate looked around and saw Andrea Archer at once. She was tall, with a mane of blonde hair, and unlike the other waitresses, she had on a mini-dress. A very short mini-dress, Kate noted. She also showed a great deal of cleavage. "This is the one you didn't want me getting any preconceived ideas about?" Kate said under her breath.

"Exactly. Now don't go judging her just yet."

The two walked towards Andrea who smiled at their approach. "Can I get you two a booth? And some menus?"

Kate showed her badge. "Detective Kate Beckett. This is Mr. Castle. We're helping Chief Brady with the Lisa St. Croix murder. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Andrea smiled. "I knew someone would be coming around. I thought it would probably be old Officer Johnson. He does love his ice cream, you know. Not that I'm not glad to see you two. You're a big improvement over Johnson."

"Is there someplace where we can talk privately?" Kate asked.

"Sure, follow me." Andrea led them to a cramped alcove in the back. There were two stools there and Andrea took one. Beckett took the other.

"When did you last see Ms. St. Croix, Ms. Archer?"

"Monday evening. From about four in the afternoon to maybe seven thirty or so, I had to get ready for my shift."

"You were at her apartment?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing there?"

"We were fucking each other's brains out."

"Pardon?"

"We were having sex, detective."

"She's familiar with the concept." Castle added, unhelpfully, in Kate's opinion.

"I was under the impression that Ms. St. Croix liked men, that's all." Kate said, glaring at Rick.

Andrea shrugged. "We're sort of mirror images of each other. She likes, that is, liked men, but appreciated what a woman could do for her. I like women, but I appreciate a man now and again."

Kate felt a sudden pressure on the back of her calf. Archer had was rubbing her foot against her calf. Archer had also let the hem of her skirt ride up, exposing a tiny triangle of red panty. She was also leaning over so far her boobs were in danger of falling out.

Kate smiled coldly and moved Archer's foot away. "Thank you, but I'm spoken for."

Andrea smiled. "Oh, the invitation was for both of you. He's scrumptious."

"He's mine." Kate said, barely controlling her temper.

"Andy," Castle broke in, "did Lisa say anything to you about her life, anything that might give us a clue as to who shot her?"

"The only thing she mentioned was that Mr. Angstrom, her boss, had made some sort of a deal with some big New York gallery to show some of their artists here. Apparently it was a big deal."

"Why was it a big deal?" Rick asked.

"I don't know."

"Didn't she say anything else?"

"No, she just screamed."

"Thank you Ms. Archer. If you think of anything else, please call Chief Brady."

As they walked out, Kate noticed that every eye was following them. "Why are they all looking at us? And don't tell me it's because I'm so gorgeous."

Castle stifled a laugh. "Usually, when people go into the back with Andy, it's for a quickie."

"They think…The three of us…That we…?"

Kate tried to turn around, but Castle grabbed her and pushed her out the door. Then he threw his arms around her and kissed her very thoroughly. As they kissed, the patrons of the Palace of Earthly Delights spontaneously broke into applause. Castle noted that Andy seemed to be leading the applause.

When they broke the kiss, Kate whispered, "I think we should go home."

Once back at Castle's house, they found Lanie, Martha and Alexis sitting in the kitchen, enjoying some drinks, wine for Lanie and Martha, and lemonade for Alexis.

Lanie had obviously been telling stories about Rick and Kate. "So Castle is telling me, don't take the stake out, the vampire will come back to life."

"I just don't like to take chances, that's all." Castle said.

"Richard! You're back. How was the investigation?"

"We have some leads." Kate said, cutting Castle off. "We really shouldn't discuss them."

"Of course, of course." Martha said, obviously disappointed.

"Can I talk to you two alone?" Lanie asked.

"My office, upstairs?"

Lanie nodded. "I'll be back, girls. I have lots of things to say about Richard here."

Once settled in Castle's office, Lanie took a file from his desk and handed it to Kate. "I worked up here when I got back. There are three things of interest. One, time of death was between four AM and seven AM on Tuesday. Second, cause of death was a single GSW to the head. Powder burns and stippling indicates she was shot from very close range. I'm sure the shooter was sitting in the passenger seat. I recovered the slug, it was a 9mm. I had Chief Brady send it to a friend of mine at the NY State Police crime lab so ballistics got done very quickly. The gun isn't in the system. Last, but not least, your vic was pregnant. Six to eight weeks along, I'd guess."


	14. Chapter 14

The Searchers

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, don't own no Castle. Rating: K+ Time: Between Seasons Two and Three, AU

"She would have known then." Rick said.

"That explains the blackmail." Kate added.

"Blackmail?' Oh, this is getting juicy. What about blackmail?"

Kate explained all about the finding of the money in Lisa's apartment, the notebook and their conclusions.

"But how could someone with Lisa's…Um…Experience, allowed herself to get pregnant?" Castle wondered.

"No birth control is one hundred percent effective, Richard. And she may have allowed herself to get pregnant. She had unprotected sex with her richest friends, tells each one she's pregnant. They have a choice of paying a reasonable sum towards her support and that of the child, or being named in a paternity suit, with a chance that the child is theirs. I think most of her rich boyfriends would prefer a nice low key payoff."

"Can't you call me Castle, or Rick, Lanie?"

Lanie smiled. "I'm kind of liking Richard. And I do like your mom. She's a pistol, Writer Boy."

"That she is." Rick and Kate said together.

"Dinner time, I think. What time are you going back tomorrow, Lanie."

"Oh, your mom invited me to stay another day. I already called Captain Montgomery to tell him my female problems were real bad this month. He couldn't wait to tell me to take another day and get off the phone."

"Do you want to come along with us and help in the investigation?" Kate asked.

"Do I look crazy, Sweetie? I don't have a rich, handsome boyfriend to take care of me, so Martha, Alexis and I are going to do some shopping tomorrow and have a really nice lunch. Oh, Martha told me to tell you that lunch for us girls is on you."

"I knew that as soon as you mentioned Mom."

After dinner, everyone sat up and talked until finally Rick and Kate decided to go to bed. Kate slipped into bed with Rick wearing a pair of her running shorts and a tee shirt of Rick's.

Rick pulled Kate to him. "There are times I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you here with me."

Kate kissed him softly. "I can't believe we're here together, either. And in such a lovely, romantic…" She stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"Mrs. Conway said Lisa never had men at her apartment. I can't see her making love to her wealthy clients in that office of Angstroms. So where did she see them? I can't see her boyfriends heading to a local motel with her. There has to be someplace at Angstroms. We should go talk to him."

"Now!" Rick said in obvious distress.

"Oh, I suppose it can wait until morning. Why, did you have something else in mind for tonight?"

"Did I!" Rick said, sliding his hand under her shirt.

The next morning, they arrived at Angstrom's Gallery. Mr. Angstrom was not happy to see then. "Really, officer. I have been very cooperative, but I cannot have the police at my place of business all the time. What exactly do you want now?"

"We'd like to see where Lisa St. Croix entertained your clients." Kate said stiffly.

"Do you have a warrant?" Angstrom said with a nasty smile.

"Why, no. We didn't get one did we, Beckett? Why it completely slipped my mind."

Kate smiled at Rick. "Oh, that's no problem, Castle. We do have those names that we found at the vic's apartment. We can ask them at their homes if they're familiar with Ms. St. Croix and can tell us where they last saw her. What was the gentleman's name at the top of the list again?"

"Jason Woll. He's a lovely fellow, I'm sure he'd be happy to help the police with their inquiries. We can just pop over and talk to him. So sorry to have bothered you, Mr. Angstrom."

"If you will please come with me." Angstrom said coldly.

Angstrom led them through a storeroom and a narrow hallway to a locked door. Angstrom unlocked it.

"If you'll please stay outside?" Kate asked politely.

Castle whistled appreciatively when the two walked in. "Now this is how a first class courtesan's lair should look."

"And you know how a first class courtesan's lair should look because?" Kate asked sweetly.

"Because I do research. I'm a writer, you know." Sensing he was on dangerous ground, Castle changed the subject. "Look. A king sized, round bed, with silk sheets and red heart- shaped pillows. A mini-bar, with…Yes, my old friends, Johnny Walker, Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo, plus a well thought out selection of wines. The fridge holds…mixes of all sorts and…Surprise, oysters."

"She had full length mirror over the bed." Kate added. "And a sound system. Light classical music, for the most part. I'd say our Lisa was more knowledgeable of how to entertain the elite of the Hamptons than I would have expected."

"I'm betting she got a lot of help from Angstrom. I wonder how much of his income came from Lisa's extracurricular activities and how much from actual sales from the gallery."

Kate suddenly smiled. "If they were real partners, he might have known she was pregnant and wouldn't be working for him, at least for a while. That could explain his sudden deal with the big New York gallery that Andrea Archer told us about."

"We'll ask." Castle replied. "If nothing else it'll piss him off."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

Castle shook his head. "No. I don't like to see a man take advantage of a woman sexually. My mom doesn't ever say anything about it, but I suspect she was pressured by producers and directors when she was younger."

"I can't say I can see anyone pressuring Martha Rodgers that way."

"No, but I'll always wonder what she might have done for her son. And I worry about Alexis. She's gorgeous, if I do say so myself, and smart, but…"

"She could be taken advantage of."

"Yeah. Another one of the joys of being a father, I guess."

Kate decided that she had better change the subject. "She did have the disco ball." She said, pointing to the ceiling.

"You know, we have time…."

"I much prefer your bedroom, it's much more romantic. And we wouldn't contaminate a possible crime scene."

"Crime scene? She couldn't have been shot here."

"No, but I just need a little push to arrest Angstrom for running a house of prostitution. His gallery is nothing but a one woman brothel."

"But the one woman is dead. There's no evidence of sex for money. Just evidence of lots of sex, and with Lisa's reputation for giving it away, you'd never get a conviction."

"Whose side are you on, Castle?"

"Yours, as always, Kate."

"Wait."

"What? You don't like me being on your side?"

"Boost me up to the disco ball. There's one of the little mirrors missing."

Castle lifted Kate onto his shoulder and she removed a section of the disco ball. "Pay dirt, Castle. There's a camera in here, pointed right at the bed."

Kate hopped down and viewed the pictures on the camera. "Lisa was a very busy girl, and very limber."

"She was making sure that her lovers were nicely centered for the camera. More evidence of blackmail."

"How did she take the pictures?"

"I assume there's a remote around here someplace."

"How many pictures?"

"Several hundred. Maybe she has memory cards with more."

An exhaustive check of the bedroom found no other memory cards, or anything else.

When Castle and Beckett left Lisa's former room, Angstrom was waiting for them. "Are you two done, at last?" He asked sourly.

"We're done in her boudoir." Beckett answered coldly. "But were not done here. We're you aware that Lisa was taking pictures of her lovers?"

"What?" Angstrom sputtered. "Of course not! I would never condone such acts. I had no idea…"

"Very good." Castle said with a smile. "Just the right mixture of outrage and fear of exposure. Of course if you two were blackmailing your clients…."

"Blackmailing?" Angstrom screeched. "That's outrageous."

"You'd have the perfect system for it." Castle finished. "You buy a painting worth five hundred bucks, and "sell" it to your victim for, say, five thousand. That would be hard to prove, wouldn't it, Beckett."

Kate nodded with a cold smile. "Of course, in the course of our murder investigation, we've come across evidence that Lisa was taking photos of her lovers. We'll need to talk to every one if the people in the photos. Several hundred people, didn't you say, Castle?"

"Assuming we don't find any more memory cards."

"There has to be something I can do to assist you?" Angstrom begged.

Beckett looked at Castle. "I don't know, Castle. I can't think of anything, can you?"

Castle assumed a look of deep concentration. "Hmm. I don't know…Well, maybe one thing."

"What is it?" Angstrom asked.

"You could open your books to us. So we'll know where you bought your paintings and for how much, and who you sold them to and for how much."

"But these are very prominent, wealthy and powerful people?" Angstrom groaned.

"In that case, you'd be advised not to tell them about this. After all, if we don't tell them and you don't tell them, they'll never find out, will they?"

"Come with me." Angstrom said, defeated.


	15. Chapter 15

Let's Sleep On It

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle. Rating: M Time: Between Seasons Two and Three

"We'd also like to know about your new deal with a New York gallery. We've heard it's going to put you on the map, so to speak." Castle said.

"DuBois and Poole are a well-established and prestigious gallery in Manhattan. They've been anxious to expand to the Hamptons for some time now. We signed a deal in which I would represent them in the Hamptons recently."

"How recently?" Kate asked.

"A week ago Sunday."

"Hmm!" Castle said under his breath. "If someone found out that Lisa was…"

"I had no idea that the little tramp was blackmailing people!" Angstrom yelled. "Why would I take a chance like that? I have a profitable business…"

"With your main rain maker now, sadly, no longer available. On the other hand…"

Angstrom cut Castle off. "I did not kill her!"

"Where were you between four and seven AM on Tuesday?" Kate asked quietly.

"I was at home, in bed, asleep."

"Anyone that can confirm that?"

"No, detective. I slept alone."

"Too bad." Castle said, nodding his head. "Motive, no alibi…"

"What are you implying?"

"Implying?" Castle said with a puzzled look on his face. "Did I imply anything, Beckett?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I heard no implications. You were just summarizing the evidence we developed here today. Should there be implications, Mr. Angstrom?"

"Of course not!" Angstrom screamed.

"Why are you so upset?" Castle asked. "You should learn to relax. Maybe take up knitting. It's very restful."

"Knitting?" Beckett asked as they left the Angstrom Gallery. "What do you know about knitting?"

"My mom took up knitting when she was in some indie movie years ago. There were these long pauses while the director and the screenwriter fought."

"How long did she knit?"

"Oh, fifteen, maybe, twenty…minutes."

Kate laughed. "You had me going there, Castle.

Rick leaned over and kissed her swiftly. "I love to get you going, Kate."

"Be careful of what you wish for."

"I already have what I wished for."

Once back at the police station, they spent the afternoon going over Angstrom's books and the photos found in Lisa's room.

Kate closed the last of Angstrom's spread sheets. "Nothing useful here. He made a nice profit from his sales, but I checked sales to women against those to men and there's no great difference. At least not enough to prove blackmail. And there are no obviously over inflated sales prices."

"What kind of a gallery owner doesn't over inflate his sales prices?"

"You're now an art critic?"

"I may not know much about art, but I know what I like." Castle replied primly.

"You like nudes, Castle."

"I like you nude, Beckett."

"Maybe you'll see some of Beckett's early pink period if you've found anything in those photos."

"Lisa was a discerning collector of the male of the species. She collected the Golden Throated Attorney, the Puff Bellied Stock Broker, the Pin Striped Banker and had a surprising liking for the Juvenile Jock."

"Young men?"

"Several. They may have been just to cleanse her palate, so to speak. After a steady diet of chubby, out of shape businessmen, a nice well-muscled young man would have been refreshing."

"Could you identify any of them?"

"About thirty, I think. Including most of the men on her list."

"Should we ask Chief Brady for help with the others?"

"We might want to wait on that. These are local movers and shakers. Brady is a political animal, I know. He isn't going to want to get anyone involved he doesn't have to."

"This is a murder investigation." Kate said sharply.

"And our suspects should be the men on her list that we're pretty sure are being blackmailed. The rest we'd just embarrass and piss off Brady."

"I don't like it."

Rick shrugged. "Welcome to small town New York. Brady could kick us off the investigation and would if he thought we'd get him in trouble. Then who'd solve the murder." Rick smiled. "We could accidentally release all of the photos on line. Oops! Terrible accident. We're so sorry."

Kate returned his smile. "Thanks, but no thanks. That would be illegal and unethical."

"Ah! You do have a flaw. You are not perfect, Kate Beckett."

"Wanna bet?" She said in a low, sultry voice.

Castle checked his watch. "About dinner time? How about I barbecue tonight? I have some really nice filets. We can do corn on the cob, too."

"Oh, you silver tongued rascal, you." Beckett said.

Castle, complete with a chef's hat and an apron that read, "Will Cook for Sex." did the honors. Martha, Alexis, and Lanie all snickered as Kate flirted shamelessly with the chef.

After dinner the five sat around the dying embers of the barbecue.

"Castle, do the Hamptons need a good ME?" Amie asked.

"You actually like it here?" Castle teased.

"It has its moments." Lanie said airily. "If I could get a little place like this one, complete with a sexy chef…"

"He's spoken for." Beckett said, softly.

"Very spoken for." Castle added.

"I'm flexible."

"So's Kate." Castle said, dodging a slap from Beckett.

Lanie sighed dramatically. "I suppose I'll just have to go back to drab, boring New York City tomorrow. Bodies are dropping like flies, but homicide's best detective team is nowhere to be found. What shall I do?"

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty, you're not." Kate laughed.

"Not even close." Castle added.

After dinner, Rick and Kate went to the office to consider their next move. "We'll have to talk to the men on Lisa's list. They're certainly the ones she was blackmailing." Kate said.

Rick shook his head slowly. "Every one of these guys is wealthy, really wealthy. They have whole law firms on speed dial. When we show up asking questions, they'll lawyer up so fast we won't know what hit us. We'll get nothing but, "My client declines to answer your questions and if you aren't charging my client with anything, we're out of here.", and away they'll go. And our case with then."

"What choice do we have?"

"We have to find a weak one. Someone we can break before the others get wind of where our investigation is going. Then we can use the weak one to break the rest."

"Good in theory, but in practice..?"

"I suggest we sleep on it."

"Sleep?"

"Well, we should go to bed." Rick said, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I like your thinking."

Once in bed, Kate snuggled up to Castle. "I don't remember the last time I was this happy, Castle."

"Me either."

"When my mom was murdered, I put up a wall around myself. I didn't let anyone in. I don't know how you did it, but you just strolled past that wall like it wasn't there.

"I have no idea how I managed it, but I'm overjoyed that I did." Rick slid her tee shirt over her head and off. He kissed her fully on the lips and then headed south. He concentrated on her left boob first, licking it and then taking her nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue until it was fully engorged. Then he stroked her left boob with his hand and moved his mouth to her right boob to repeat the pattern. "I love your boobs, they're perfect." He whispered.

Kate moaned. "They are not. They're small and they're starting to sag. My legs and my butt are my best features."

"No, your boobs are perfect. They're perfect because they're part of you and you're perfect."

"Liar." She giggled. "You said earlier I wasn't perfect."

"I was wrong. You're perfect, Kate. Absolutely perfect."

"You lied to me, then. I may never forgive you." She whispered.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Kate spread her legs widely. "Keep going the way you were." She breathed.

Rick kissed his way down her stomach until he got to the vee of her legs. He blew lightly on her, then she felt his tongue touch her. "Rick! Oh, yes. Rick."

He continued to tongue her, then nipped at her clit with his teeth.

"Oh my god!" she moaned. Her hands found his head and she pushed him against her harder.

He moved his hands to the inside of her thighs and stroked her lightly. Then he reached around and cupped the cheeks of her perfect ass. He squeezed very gently, but kept squeezing while tonguing her.

Kate arched her back. Rick looked up to see her boobs moving back and forth on her chest. _They are perfect._ He thought to himself. _Just like she is._

"Rick! Now! Please!" She gasped.

Rick gave a final nip at her clit and moved back up her body, kissing every inch of the way. She grasped him and pulled him gently inside her. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as tightly as she could, then wrapped her legs around him. As he moved slowly in and out of her, he kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth to let her taste herself on his tongue. He began pushing deeper and harder into her as she thrashed beneath him. Finally, they climaxed and Rick pushed himself as far into her as her could go and she pulled him to her with all her strength.

Rick lay panting on top of her. "God, woman. That was world class sex. That was absolutely the best I ever had. Nothing could top that."

Kate laughed. "The next time will top it easily, Castle. And don't you ever forget it."

They were interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from Lanie's room and they dissolved in giggles.


	16. Chapter 16

The Suspect

By

USCBdad

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Rating: K+ Time: AU between Season Two and Three

The next morning Rick and Kate were met by absolutely blank faces from the other three women in the house. Neither Kate nor Rick could keep from laughing. But, after breakfast they had to get to work and decided to work at home with the photos and the list of blackmail victims they had. Since it was a gorgeous day, Rick brought his laptop out to the pool and gathered as much information on the men as he could find.

"Okay, honey, there are sixteen men on the list and I've identified every one of them. But the more I learn, the worse things look."

"Why?" Kate said, leaning over and giving Rick a good look at what the top of her bikini mostly covered.

"Why what?' Rick said vaguely, leaning in towards her cleavage.

"I can put on a sweatshirt, you know."

Rick sighed very dramatically. "The things I do to bring justice to this world. Did Superman have this kind of problems with Lois Lane?"

"Actually, in the original series, they were quite chaste."

"Okay, did Batman have Batgirl run around in a shapeless costume rather than skin tight leather?"

"I think Batman had a thing for Robin." Kate shot back.

"Okay, does Spiderman…"

"You know, you could just answer my question and then go back to staring at my boobs while I think about your answer."

Rick sighed again. "Okay, you win. All sixteen guys are even richer than I thought. And even more lawyered up. All of them seem to spend half their lives in courts for one reason or another, even the ones who aren't lawyers. I don't see a weak one in the bunch." That said, Rick leaned towards Kate's cleavage one more. Seeing Alexis approach from the other side of the pool, he quickly pulled back, earning a smile from Kate.

"Are these the guys that were being blackmailed?" Alexis asked, leaning over to stare at the notebook.

"How do you know about blackmail?" Rick asked.

"Duh! Do you think I can't hear you from all the way across the pool? It's all you two have been talking about all morning. Lisa St. Croix was blackmailing the men she screwed at that art gallery? And one of them got her preggers? Serves them right."

"How did you know about Lisa St. Croix?" Castle asked sharply.

"Dad. This is the Hamptons. Do you think everyone didn't know?" Alexis glanced down at the notebook again where the men's names were listed. "OMG! Clay Walker is on the list? That is so gross. He's like pinned to Nancy Carlisle, which is like almost like being sort of engaged to be engaged."

"I'm sure that's his father, Honey." Rick said.

"Dad! It can't be his father. Not if Lisa was pregnant."

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"More than a year ago, Mr. Walker and his wife were getting a divorce. She got a court order freezing his assets. But he still managed to move almost all of his wealth out of the country and he fled to Hong Kong. Apparently he's got connections there and they can't get him deported back to this country. But the courts did something to his passport. If he tries to get back in the country, he'll be arrested for violating the original court order. The guy on this list has got to be his son, Clay Walker, Jr."

"You wanted a weak link?" Kate said with a smile.

Rick returned the smile. "And we do have one." He turned to his daughter, "Alexis, we need some background and Clay Walker, Jr. Talk."

Alexis looked shocked. "You want me to gossip about Clay?"

"Is that a problem?" Kate asked.

"Are you kidding?" Alexis said with a smile. "Clay is very smart. Well, book smart. Not street smart. And he's going to Princeton next fall. And he's dating Nancy Carlisle…"

Later that day, Rick and Kate welcomed Clay into the police station.

"Thank you for coming in, Clay." Castle said with a deceptively warm smile.

"Uh, the cop didn't act like I had a choice."

"Actually, you didn't. But we like to be polite." Kate replied.

"Um, shouldn't my mom be here or something?"

Kate looked at the file in front of her. "You turned eighteen two weeks ago. You're an adult now. We don't have to contact your parents. Although, I understand getting your father here would be a problem."

Clay blushed. "Yeah, Dad's, um, you know, not handy." He finished lamely.

"You're dating a Nancy Carlisle, aren't you?" Rick asked. "Isn't she Tom Carlisle's daughter? Are you two serious?"

On more familiar ground, Clay smiled. "We're both going to Princeton in the fall. We're both pre-law, so we'll be in a lot of the same classes. So, we're pretty serious, I guess."

"Pre-law? Did you know that Beckett was pre-law at Stanford? Of course something bad happened and she had to give that up."

"Something bad happened?" Clay wasn't sure where this was going.

Rick put a large glossy photo of Clay and Lisa having sex in front of the young man. "Something bad. You weren't an adult when these," Rick put another photo down, showing Clay's face very clearly, "were taken, were you?"

"Uh…I'm…I mean…Where did you get that?"

"From Lisa's little love nest in Angstrom's." Kate said, putting down a third photo. "Does anyone know about you and Lisa? I'm sure a young man like you, scoring with someone as beautiful and knowing as Lisa, well, it would be natural to brag to your guy friends all about it. And they'd talk about how lucky you were, I suppose."

"No! I never told anyone! I would never tell anyone!"

"So Nancy doesn't know about this? Or your parents? Or Nancy's parents?"

"Lisa took pictures of us?" Clay squeaked.

"Do you think someone else was there? Of course she took pictures of you."

"Did you know that patronizing a prostitute is illegal, Clay?" Kate asked, in a sympathetic voice.

"She's not a prostitute!"

"Actually, what she is, Clay, is dead. Murdered. We're investigating her murder. It's been all over the Hamptons. I'm sure you've heard she was murdered." Castle said coldly.

"Sure, I heard…" Clay stopped and a look of horror crept over his face. "You don't think I had anything to do with….with…"

"Her murder?" Kate finished for him.

"She took lots of pictures of lots of men, Clay. She was blackmailing them, just like she was blackmailing you." Castle said.

"Do you have an alibi for the time of the murder, Clay?" Kate asked, still sympathetic. "Between four and seven AM on Tuesday?"

"An alibi?"

"Just tell us where you were, Clay. Otherwise Detective Beckett won't be able to help you."

"Four and seven in the morning? I was asleep."

"With who?"

"With whom?" Castle corrected. Kate glared at him.

"No one! I was asleep by myself. At home. In my own bed." Clay was starting to lose it.

Late shook her head sadly. "No alibi?"

"I didn't know I'd need an alibi!" Clay shouted.

"How much did you pay her?" Castle asked.

"How much? Who?"

"Lisa, of course. We know she was blackmailing you as well as those other men. If you can help us, you should, Clay." Kate was being the good cop.

"Somebody is going away for a long time, Clay." Castle said coldly.

"She wasn't blackmailing me. Look, I did give her some money, but that was four months ago. She said it was a loan. She just needed some help. Angstrom doesn't pay her that much."

"How much money, Clay?" Kate asked softly.

"It was only a thousand dollars."

"Only a thousand dollars?" Castle smiled and shook his head. "That's quite a loan."

"My dad, he…He feels guilty about having to go to Hong Kong. He makes up for it with money. I mean, last month he sent me a check for five thousand dollars. That was on top of my allowance." Clay whipped out his wallet. "Look, I have," he counted the bills in his wallet. "Twelve hundred and seventy three dollars. I have three debit cards. I could get all I want in minutes."

"And of course you don't know that Lisa was pregnant?" Castle asked sarcastically.

"Pregnant! Not by me! I always wore a condom. She insisted. She wouldn't do it if I didn't wear one! I swear!"

"Always?" Castle said.

"Look, Detective, I liked Lisa. She was my friend. I'd never hurt her. I liked her."

"You liked a woman who slept, admittedly, with everyone in the Hamptons? Are your standards that low?" Castle asked.

"It wasn't like that." Clay was sounding more and more miserable.

"How was it then?" Kate asked.

Clay stared at the floor for several minutes. "She was the only woman I ever had sex with."

Castle laughed. "The only one? Do you expect us to believe that?"

Clay nodded. "I've kissed girls, I've touched their…" he waved his hands around in front of his chest.

"You touched their breasts?" Kate asked.

Clay nodded. "I've put my hand under…Um, uh…Where her legs…"

"You've put your hands under a girls panties?" Kate suggested.

Clay turned red and nodded. "But it was different with Lisa. It just wasn't about sex, sort of."

"Sort of?" Castle sneered. "Really?"

"Sure, we'd have…sex. But then we'd talk."

"Talk? About what?"

Clay smiled a little at Kate. "About how to treat a woman. Not just in bed, but how you should treat a woman, what they like, what they don't like. All sorts of things."

"How did she tell you to treat a woman, Clay?" Kate asked softly.

"To always treat them like a lady. To treat them just like you'd like to be treated. Just be nice and be myself."

Kate and Rick exchanged glances. "Stay here, please, Clay. Mr. Castle and I need to talk." The two left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

I Know Who the Killer Is.

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, don't own Castle. Rating: K Time: AU, between Seasons Two and Three.

"Thank you for coming in, Ms. Archer." Kate said.

"I'm glad to help, but I don't know what I can tell you that I haven't already told you."

Rick held up the copy of the poem they had found in Lisa's apartment. "Do you recognize this?"

Andrea looked at the poem. "Sure. I've seen it before at Lisa's. She liked it."

"It was hand printed and on very expensive paper. It's written in what's called copperplate, which hardly anyone can do these days. Oddly, it's just like this. "Castle held out the card that had Alexis's name on it. "My daughter got this at the Palace of Earthly Delights. It's the same paper and the same handwriting. In fact, according to our forensics, it's your handwriting."

Andrea shrugged. "So I copied out a poem for Lisa. So?"

"You did more than just copy a poem for her, Ms. Archer." Kate said. "You copied that poem to show her that you loved her."

"What does my love life, assuming you're correct, have to do with anything? This is proof of nothing."

"But this is." Kate pulled out a clear plastic evidence bag with a pistol in it. "We found this in the heating duct of your apartment. Ballistics shows that this is the gun you used to shoot Lisa St. Croix. The pistol, the magazine and the remaining ammunition all have your fingerprints all over them."

"I want a lawyer."

Castle smiled. "Luckily there are plenty of them in town."

Kate nodded. "And you'll need one. Since you've asked for an attorney, we can't ask you any more questions. But I can tell you what I think happened, just so you'll know what we know."

Andrea glared at Kate, but nodded.

Kate continued. "You loved Lisa. That was what the poem meant. But she never loved you. She liked men, not women. Oh, she'd occasionally have sex with women, but it really wasn't her thing. But she was getting older. Her life was going to change, and change for the worse. But she had time to do something about it. I think now that she deliberately got herself pregnant by one of the many very wealthy men she knew. There were fifteen that could have been the father. She told them about the pregnancy and told them that their names could be kept out of it by a not unreasonable sum of money each month. Say, a thousand dollars a month per man? You can live very comfortably on fifteen thousand a month. Plus, she could pick up extra money at work, so to speak. She could keep the blackmail going until her child was, what, eighteen, twenty one? Until the child got out of college? She could put enough money aside over the years to last her the rest of her life. What could go wrong?"

"What could, indeed?" Castle asked rhetorically.

'The downside of love is jealousy." Kate continued. "Lisa didn't want you, didn't love you, didn't need you. You couldn't stand that, could you?"

"Was it a case of, if I can't have you, no one can?" Castle asked.

"I want a lawyer. Now!"

"You'll get your lawyer. Andrea Archer, you're under arrest for the murder of Lisa St. Croix." Kate motioned to the uniform to take her away.

Rick and Kate watched as the last of the fireworks exploded and the ooohs and aaahs of the faraway crowd faded away. Rick lay in the chaise longue on the beach in front of his house with his arms wrapped tightly around Kate.

"The Fourth of July is over." She said sadly. "I have to go back to the city tomorrow afternoon."

"I wish you could stay here." Rick said, kissing the top of her head and inhaling the scent of her hair.

Kate smiled but shook her head. "I'm a cop. I have to get back. And you, you're a writer. You need to finish _Federal Heat_."

"I have some ideas for _Hampton Heat_. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Your book would be nothing like the real thing." Kate was silent for a moment. "I hated the newspaper this morning."

"Why? Dilbert was great, although Doonesbury was kind of predictable."

"The front page. Chief Brady acting like he'd captured all of the FBI's ten most wanted all by himself. We solved the crime and we got no credit. That sucks."

Rick pulled Kate tighter. "I'll tell you a little secret, Detective Beckett. I don't solve murders to make the front page."

"And why do you do it, Mr. Castle?" She teased.

"So I can hang around with the most remarkable woman I've ever met. Oh, and I also think that catching murderers is a good thing in itself."

"So if Montgomery asked you to shadow a fat, balding detective with bad breath, you'd do it?"

"Not in a million years. You are the one and only detective I work with."

"And you are the only writer I muse for." Kate sighed happily until another item in the paper came to mind. "The article about Angstrom's gallery didn't make me feel any better."

Rick shrugged. "Me either, but what can we do about it? DuBois and Poole's expansion into the Hamptons has been hailed as opening a new Mecca for the arts. Angstrom is going to make a fortune."

"He's still a pimp."

"That he is. A rich pimp."

Kate was quiet for a while. "I didn't like Lisa when I first started the case. I thought she was a whore, nothing more. But, I've decided that she's just promiscuous. She liked sex. So what? So do I."

"You're more selective that Lisa, though."

Kate shrugged. "I'd have nonstop sex with one man, if I could. She had nonstop sex with lots of men. She was used by men her entire life and finally decided to use back. And if she didn't have a heart of gold, she did at least have a heart."

"Did you have any particular man in mind for that nonstop sex?" Castle asked.

"Um…" Kate looked very thoughtful. "Let me see…Oh, yes. There is this one fellow. A writer and an amateur cop. Not a bad guy once you get to know him. He's a possibility."

"Can you say, "Damning with faint praise?"" Castle asked.

"It's you, Rick. As if you didn't know."

"Do you think we could try for nonstop sex until tomorrow afternoon?"

Kate rose from the chaise longue. "There's only one way to find out."

**Author's note: And so it appears that Caskett is well established far earlier than in that TV show. Wait! Did someone hear maniacal laughter? There it goes again. What could it mean? Find out in the next exciting chapters of the Dinner at Remy's saga. **


	18. Chapter 18

The Breakup

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: As Yoda always told me, "Own Castle you do not." Rating: K+ Time: Still AU between Season Two and Three.

Castle stood just inside his front door, scanning for an approaching car. Three weekends had passed since Kate had come up for a week on the Fourth of July. Each time she had called him at the last minute and told him that she had to work. Each time she had sounded more unhappy and depressed. But at last she was on her way.

Down the road he spotted the flash of sunlight off of a car's windshield. As it got closer he saw that it was a black stretch limo. Since stretch limos were more common in the Hamptons than elsewhere, he held his breath. Then he saw the limo turn towards his house. "Yes!" He cried happily. "She's here at last."

He walked outside as the limo stopped. Kate got out of the back and stood by the door with her arms folded over her chest and with a dour look on her face.

Rick walked up to her, sensing something was wrong. "Honey, is there a problem?"

She nodded. "I'm not coming up here."

"Do you have to work again?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean I'm not coming back to the Hamptons. Ever. I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why? What…what happened?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing happened. I just came to my senses. We're two entirely different people from two entirely different worlds. This is never going to work. I want to end it before one of us gets too badly hurt. Goodbye, Castle."

"You're a little late. Someone already did get hurt, Kate. Me. What do you mean, we live in two different worlds? We've gotten along just fine in each other's worlds. We solve murders together, Kate. You told me over the Fourth that you'd never been happier. What did I do wrong? Tell me."

"We do not solve murders together. That's over. You will no longer shadow me at the 12th Precinct. You will not see me anymore. We are over Castle. Over. Do you understand that?"

"No, not one bit. Kate please tell me what went wrong? What can I do?"

"Castle, I am not going to stand here and argue with you about a decision that I made and that is mine alone to make. Goodbye!"

Kate got in the car and it pulled away from Castle. He ran after it, but it soon outdistanced him. He reached for his phone and called Kate. The phone rang twice and then stopped. He called again, with the same result. The third time his call went straight to voicemail. She had turned the phone off.

Castle walked back into his house. What could he possibly have done to cause this? He thought back over every conversation he'd had with Kate. He couldn't think of a single thing that he'd done or said that would cause her to break up with him. She had been happy the last time they were together. He was sure of it. He had certainly been happy. Happier than he'd been in years.

Was it something she'd found in the house? Something from an old girlfriend? A photo? Anything? He started in his office. He read through everything in his computer. _Federal Heat_ was almost done but he couldn't find anything that should upset Kate. Nikki Heat was smart, courageous, dedicated, and kind, as always. And hot. Kate had never said a word indicating something was wrong with Nikki. He went over Rook's dialogue. Sure, he flirted with Nikki, but it was obvious that Rook was after a lot more than sex, just like Rick was.

Rick went through the rest of the items in his computer. He had story lines, scraps of dialogue, the results of research, poems, jokes and a million other things a writer would pick up on and put on his hard drive. He looked at the photos on the hard drive. Mostly they were of him, Alexis and Martha. There were a lot of Kate, considering how short their relationship was, and only a few of Meredith and Gina. There were various photos of people he knew, but nothing that should upset Kate.

He searched through his desk. Nothing. He checked the bookcases. Just books. Nothing there that could possibly have upset Kate.

He gave up on his office and went to their bedroom. _Yes_, he thought, _this is our bedroom and always will be_. He pulled the covers off of the bed. Nothing. He looked under the bed, and checked both nightstands. Nothing. He checked the closet from top to bottom. He checked the bathroom. He found then same thing. Nothing.

He moved through the house and still found nothing that would explain Kate's sudden change of heart. He looked through his car and searched the garage and the grounds. There was nothing.

Hours had passed and he had found nothing. He called Kate again. She terminated the call without answering.

"The answer isn't here. I'm going to have to go back to the city." He packed a few things, grabbed his laptop and headed for New York.

"Richard! What are you doing home so soon? Is the book done?" Martha asked as he walked into the loft.

"The book isn't important now. Is Alexis here? Alexis? Are you here?" He called out.

"What is it, Dad?" She called back from her room.

"Could you come down here please?"

Alexis stood at the top of the stairs. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes." He said and explained about the sudden and inexplicable breakup with Kate. "Did either of you say anything to Kate that might have upset her? Upset her badly enough to think she didn't belong with me? With us?"

Both redheads shook their heads. "No. Nothing, Dad."

"I can't think of a thing, Richard. I think the world of Kate as does Alexis. And you, of course."

Rock shook his head in frustration. "Can you think of anything that could explain this? Did she get a phone call that upset her? Did anyone drop by? Anything?"

But neither one had any idea what had caused Kate's sudden change of mind.

"Kiddo, perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe you should just move on."

Rick shook his head determinedly. "No. Something went wrong. She was happy with me. She was just as happy with me as I was with her. She told me she was happy. She was happy! She couldn't have been faking that. I can be fooled, but she couldn't fool me that badly."

Rick thought for a minute. "Okay, I'll be in my office, working the phone. Don't disturb me for anything less than the zombie apocalypse, or Kate dropping by."

He sat at his desk and pulled put his phone and dialed. "Paula! How's my favorite agent?"

Paula laughed. "Still your only agent, so obviously I'm your favorite. Is the Nikki Heat book done?"

"Just about. Look, I need some information. Did you or anyone there call my house in the Hamptons, and particularly, did anyone talk to Kate Beckett?"

"I certainly didn't call you and I have no idea what Beckett's phone number is. Why?"

Rick ignored her question. "Could you ask the other people there if they called?"

"Rick, no one calls me but you. You know that."

"Paula, just ask. Please?"

Rick waited for several minutes until Paula came back on. "Like I said, Rick, no one called you or her. What's this all about? And when can you bring the draft of the book in?"

"Soon." Rick said as he hung up.

The next two calls were going to be harder. He mentally flipped a coin.

"Gina! This is Rick. Do you have a minute?"

"No longer than that." She said coldly. "Is the book done?"

"Almost there. Say, did you or anyone at Black Pawn call me, or call Kate Beckett?"

"I didn't call you and I sure as hell wouldn't call that woman. Why?"

"Could you ask around the office to see if anyone called?"

"I could but I won't. I talk to you about your book and nothing else. When is the manuscript going to be here? Tell me now."

"I'm working on it. Look, I really need to know if anyone called Beckett."

"Then ask her and don't bother me." Gina hung up.

Rick stared at his phone. "I don't know if she'd be happy to tell me if she did do something to screw Kate and me up, or if she'd keep quiet and laugh at me in secret." He muttered to himself.

Rick called up Meredith next.

"Helloooo." She slurred.

"Oh Christ!" Rick said under his breath. "Meredith are you okay?"

"Kitten! It's you? It is you, isn't it? It must be you. Who else would be Kitten?" Meredith began giggling.

"Meredith, did you call me or call Kate Beckett?"

"Of course I did, Kitten. We're talking aren't we?"

"No, I called you. Did you call me?"

There was a long pause. "I didn't call you?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry." And Meredith hung up.

"Meredith!" Rick yelled into the phone. He dialed the number again.

"Yo!" Said a male voice.

"Is Meredith there? This is Rick Castle, her ex-husband."

"Yeah, man. Meredith is right here, but she's, uh, you know, really wasted."

"I need to know if she called me in the last couple of weeks, or if she called a woman named Kate Beckett. Can you put her on?"

"Uh, she's kinda busy now. At least her mouth is. Hey, Pauly, did Meredith call her ex or anyone?"

"How would I know?" A male voice said in the background. "Get lost, man."

"Um, dude, we've been in Baja for almost a month. No phone service on the Sea of Cortez, man. We just got in range of San Diego about an hour ago. I can't be real sure, but I can't see how anyone of us could have called the US or anywhere else."

"Can you ask anyone?"

"Hey, man. Are you Rick Castle, the writer? Man, I've got a script you just have to read. Let me get it and I'll read it to you."

Castle could hear Meredith moaning. He hung up.

He dialed again.

"Mayor Weldon's office. How may I direct your call?" Said the cheery voice on the other end.

"Hi. This is Rick Castle. Is Bob there?"

"He just did walk out of his office, Mr. Castle. Just one moment."

After a slight delay. "Rick! What can I do for you? How's it going?"

"Bob, I need some help." Castle explains the breakup with Kate to the mayor as quickly as he can. "Look, I just need to talk to Kate. She won't take my calls and even if she did, she won't open up to me. Can you do something?"

Weldon didn't speak for a few seconds. "I'm not sure what I can do, but I'll give Roy Montgomery a call tomorrow and see if I can find out anything. Oh, say. Are you in for poker on Tuesday?"

"No, Bob. You'd better count me out. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Castle tried Beckett's number again and again it went straight to voice mail. He put down his phone and started to search through his office to see if there was anything he could find that could possibly explain Kate's change of heart. Hours later he finished looking through the loft.

"Richard, I do not know why you thought you'd find some mysterious piece of evidence in my room or in Alexis's to explain Kate's actions. Do you think we've been replaced by killer robots planning to sabotage the NYPD's murder investigations?"

Rick smiled at Martha. "That's as good an explanation as anything I've come up with. Kate was happy with me. She was coming out of her shell. She talked to me about…things. And then all of a sudden, everything changed. I can't figure out why. I've gone over everything I said or did and it makes no sense."

"Dad, it's late. You should go to bed and get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning and maybe something will come to you. Go to bed."

Rick headed off to his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He had missed having Kate beside him before, but this was worse, far worse. No Kate to share his bed, forever? No, not no Kate to share his bed, no Kate to share his life. Kate was the one. She was his one and done. Be had to get her back, but how?

"You look terrible, Kiddo." Martha said as Rick came out of his bedroom the next morning. "Have some coffee, it might make you look like you were still alive. Did you sleep at all?"

Rick shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Damned little. And when I did get to sleep, I'd wake up again. I'd feel for Kate next to me and when she wasn't there, I'd wake up. "

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Martha asked, sympathetically.

"You don't know the half of it." Rick pulled a small bowl of fruit and some orange juice out of the refrigerator and sat down to eat.

"Do you want me to make you a real breakfast?"

"Are you suggesting that suicide is my only way out of this?"

"Perhaps I should just leave you to your thoughts."

"Hi, Dad." Alexis said, heading for the door. "How was it?"

"Terrible, and thanks for asking."

"What are you going to do now?" Alexis said, opening the front door.

"I'm going to go to the precinct as soon as I get dressed. Someone has to know something there."

"Okay, bye. Good luck."


	19. Chapter 19

The Stakeouts

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: If I owned Castle they'd have been together since Season Three, right? Rating: K Time: AU, between Season Two and Three.

Castle got off the elevator with two cups of coffee in his hands. He looked down the bullpen, but there was no one at Kate's desk. _Perfect_. He thought. _I can be in place by the time she gets back. _

Someone grabbed his arm. "What are you doing here?" Esposito growled in his ear.

"I just want to see Beckett. Something's wrong."

"Yeah, something's wrong and you're the something. Back on the elevator. This is a police station, you have no business being here." Esposito started moving Rick back towards the elevator.

"Espo, what's wrong with her? She won't talk to me. I've got to find out what's wrong."

Esposito stopped, and quickly looked round. "You used to be a friend, and you did some things for me, so I owe you. I don't know what's wrong with Beckett, but she's been miserable for weeks. I don't know what you did to her, but you hurt her badly. Real badly. She told all of us that you're not allowed in here to see her or anyone else. And Captain Montgomery backed her up. The welcome mat is no longer out for you." Espo gripped Rick's arm more tightly. "Now, I said I owe you, but I owe Beckett a lot more. So, you can get on the elevator by yourself, or I'll put you on it. And that will involve pain."

Rick handed Espo the two coffee cups. "Okay, I'm out of here. No reason for two cups of coffee to suffer for me, though. Give them to someone." As the elevator door closed, he saw a familiar flash of brown hair through the closed blinds of Montgomery's office. _What was wrong with her?_

Rick pushed the elevator button to go to the morgue. Maybe Lanie would help him.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?" Lanie snarled as he walked in the morgue.

"I want to talk about Kate. Something happened, she broke up with me and I don't know why. You're her best friend, so you must know. What happened?"

"What happened?" Lanie was looking angrier by the second. "You don't know? Well, isn't that just like a man? You broke that poor girl's heart and then you stomped on the pieces. Do you know that I've caught her coming out of the ladies room twice with her eyes all red from crying? Crying! Kate Beckett does not cry, but you managed to make her so miserable I don't think she does anything else when people aren't looking. Now get out of here."

"Lanie, I don't know what happened. Look, I'll do anything for Kate. I'll do anything to get her back, but I don't know what I did. Help me here. What did I do wrong?"

Lanie's eyes narrowed. "She's too proud and too stubborn to tell anyone what you did. I just know how my best friend feels." Lanie picked up a scalpel from a morgue table. "Now get out of here before I do something I might not regret."

Castle found himself out on the sidewalk in front of the 12th Precinct. _Okay, I can do this. I've been trained by the best cop on the planet. I've got a mystery, I know who the players are, and I know how to investigate. I have to stakeout the suspect's place of employment._

Castle found a place by the window at a nearby coffee shop and ordered a coffee. Be began watching the precinct. By the fourth cup of coffee, his bladder was about to explode. _Suppose she came out while he was in the men's room? _ He managed to hold it for another five minutes and then had to run for the toilet. When he came back, someone had taken his table. He ordered another cup of coffee and looked for somewhere to sit where he could keep an eye on the 12th Precinct. In the end, he stood, getting some odd looks since there were plenty of empty table in the back.

Lunchtime came and went with no sign of Kate. But the manager of the coffee shop approached Rick. "Sir, you've been here a long time. Some of my customers and the girls who work here are kind of worried about you. Would you mind leaving?"

"This is a coffee shop, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I've been drinking coffee here, right?"

"Yes, sir, but…"

Rick took out his wallet and held up a hundred dollar bill. "And if I gave you one of these, and another one for each of the young ladies, would everyone feel better?"

The man looked at the bill. He was tempted, Rick could tell.

"Look, I'm not an Arab terrorist, or a robber casing someplace. I've got a problem with my girlfriend and I want to see her, but she won't see me. So I just want to wait here until she walks by. Okay?"

"A hundred bucks for each of us? Three hundred?"

Rick smiled and handed the man his three hundred. "Now be sure to give the girls their share."

The manager walked back behind the counter and called the two girls over. He whispered to them and handed them a bill apiece. The two girls looked over at Rick and smiled. Rick smiled back.

By a quarter to five, Rick was convinced that either Kate hadn't left the precinct, or he had missed her. Luckily, he had other options. He got up and headed for the door. One of the waitresses intercepted him. "Have a good day, sir. Come back any time. And I hope your girlfriend takes you back. But if she doesn't, my name's Nanci. Nanci with an I." She gave Rick a big smile.

Rick smiled back. "Nanci with an I, I have a daughter who's not too much younger than you. Thanks anyway, though."

Rick headed for the subway station and bought a ticket. He leaned against the wall from where he could observe anyone coming in and waited. And waited and waited and waited. Finally he saw a familiar figure walking towards the subway trains. Rick fell in behind him.

"Castle, why are you following me?"

"Very good, Ryan. You picked me up that easily?" Rick moved up to walk beside Ryan.

"I'm a cop. Remember? What do you want? As if I didn't know."

"Look, something happened with Beckett. She won't see me and all she'll say is that she decided to break up with me. She said we're from two different worlds. I've talked to both Espo and Lanie and they both say she's been miserable. Do you know what happened? What did I do wrong? Or not do? What happened?"

Ryan pulled Rick behind a pillar. "Look, I shouldn't be talking to you. But, as it happens, I don't know anything. I have no idea why Beckett is so unhappy, but it obviously has something to do with you. And before you ask, I'm not going to help you get into the station, or talk to Beckett, or anything else."

"Ryan, can't you help at all? I'm desperate. I'll do anything to get Kate back. Kevin, you know me. I'd never intentionally hurt Kate. Whatever I did, it was a mistake. But I don't know what I did. Help me here."

Ryan looked around him, as if expecting Kate Beckett to appear magically and smite him for talking to Castle. "One thing, it's not just that she's miserable. She's screwing up on the job, too. Last week she asked Espo to get the phones and financials for one of our vics. The next day she asked me where they were. I said I didn't have them and she blew up at me, she was screaming. Espo spoke up and said she'd told him to get them and that he had them. She grabbed them out of his hand and went back to her desk. I asked her what was wrong and she said she'd made a mistake. And she was nasty about it. "I made a mistake, Ryan. People make mistakes. Didn't you ever make a mistake?"

"And that isn't all. She screwed up an interrogation. She completely lost the thread of the case. She could have cost us a conviction if Espo and I hadn't taken over. When it was over she just mumbled, "Sorry." And pushed right past us. She just hasn't been Beckett for the last couple of weeks."

"How was she when she came back from her trip on the Fourth of July? Was she upset then?"

Ryan thought for a minute. "No, she was fine for two or three days after that. More than fine. She was happy and smiling."

Rick nodded. "Okay. Thanks. You've been a help."

"No, I haven't. I haven't helped you at all because I never saw you and never talked to you." Ryan hurried away.

Rick walked back to the street from the subway. He now knew one thing. Whatever had happened, it hadn't happened at the Hamptons, but he was no closer to finding out what had happened.

As he stood there, he had a thought. Lanie could help him! She knew how close they were. She had seen them in the Hamptons. Sure, she was mad, but if he could talk to her, she'd help. Rick knew she would help. He realized he didn't know where Lanie lived. He looked at his phone. He had her number, but no address. He checked his notebook. He had everything in there but Lanie's address. He smiled to himself. Lanie loved jazz. She went to a club called…Called what? Pete's Pit! That was it. And it'd harder for Lanie to cause a scene in public. He'd find the Pit and talk to her there.

A quick check of Google and Rick was in a cab headed for the Pit. He was in luck. Lanie was sitting by the piano player, singing along.

"Hi, Lanie." He said, sitting down beside her.

She turned around and threw her drink in his face. "Jerry, can't a lady come in here without getting groped by some slimeball?"

"I didn't do a thing…" He began to explain. A pair of very large hands grabbed him and half dragged and half carried him to the door. A very, very large bouncer deposited him outside. "Dr. Parish is a valued customer and a friend. You don't come back here, ever. Understand?"

"Look, I just…"

The bouncer's fist slammed into Rick's stomach. "Wrong answer. Understand now?"

"Got it." Rick wheezed, all bent over.

Rick had one more person to check out. He staked out a certain donut shop. He waited, and then, success.

"How's things, LT." He said to the cop, holding out a large coffee and a tray of assorted donuts.

"No, no, and no, Castle."

"What?"

"No, you can't bribe me with donuts. No, I have no idea why Beckett has been so miserable lately. And no, I won't help you get in touch with her. I have no desire to make enemies. So long, Castle." He turned away.

"Hey, at least take the coffee and donuts." Castle put them down on a table and left.

LT waited until he saw Castle get in a cab before he took his first sip of coffee and bit into the first donut.

He had just gotten back to his loft when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rick. How are you?"

"Fine, Bob. I hope you have some good news for me. Today has been bad." He rubbed his still sore stomach.

"Sorry. I really can't help you. Nothing I can do."

"What do you mean? You're the mayor. Of course you can do something." 

"I talked to Roy Montgomery over at the 12th. He said that Beckett does not want you around. If you come around, she'll charge you with harassment. She also said that if I interfere in this, she'll file a harassment suit against the city naming me as a co-defendant. She'll also file a grievance with the police union. A hostile workplace complaint. Look, Rick, I'd like to help you, but your problem isn't with a cop, it's with a woman. I can't help your love life, Rick. Sorry."

"Thanks for trying anyway, Bob. It means a lot. See you."

Castle thought briefly about talking to Roy Montgomery. He quickly discarded that idea. Both Esposito and Bob Weldon had indicated that Montgomery supported Kate in this. He knew Montgomery well enough to know that he would side totally with his best detective and not Rick.

Castle spent another long night wishing Kate was next to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Face to Face

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I have not owned Castle for a very long time now. Rating: T Time: AU between Season Two and Three.

**Author's note: Okay, absolutely **_**nobody**_** liked the direction this was going in. So, I've changed the story line completely for this chapter. I removed the Castle crucifixion scene with Gates presiding, completely did away with 3XK's murder of Alexis and Martha by beating them to death with marshmallows, not to mention the part where Espo, Ryan and Jenny get eaten by giant, rabid, mutant teddy bears. Oh, and the part where Senator Bracken slowly dissolves Kate in a bath of Kool Aid is out, too. Happy now?**

The idea came to him as he was showering next morning. Okay, there was a down side to it if Kate was as angry and stubborn as he thought. But the downside to not doing it was having no Kate, forever. Rick got out of the shower and made a phone call, then went to his kitchen.

"Good morning, mother." He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You're in a chipper mood this morning, Kiddo. What's up?"

He smiled cheerfully. "I have a plan."

Martha frowned. "Your plans have a way of…"

"Being spectacular?" Rick finished for her.

"Not the word I was looking for."

"Don't worry. Now this may involve me being away for a little bit, maybe even for a long time, but don't worry. I'm sure I'll get Kate back. All I have to do is talk to her."

"She won't talk to you." Martha pointed out.

"Ah, but she'll have to." Castle checked his watch. "I have to be off now, Mom. I'll be back when I'm back."

"And where are you off to?"

"I have to go see Jerry Coleman."

"You're seeing your attorney? Your plan is to sue Kate to get her to talk to you? "

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll be back with Kate in no time."

"Sure." Martha muttered as the front door closed.

Rick walked into his attorney's office and was greeted by his secretary. "Mr. Castle, go right in. Mr. Coleman is always glad to see you."

Rick smiled at the lie and walked into his attorney's office.

"Rick! How are you?" Jerry held out his hand and Rick shook it. Jerry was ten or fifteen years older than Rick. His hair was receding and his stomach was expanding. He looked worried. Rick noted that Jerry always looked worried when he saw him. Well, that was the price you paid for being Richard Castle's attorney. "What can I do for you Rick?"

Rick explained his problem to Jerry and his proposed solution.

When Rick was done Jerry looked at him for almost a full minute. Finally, "Rick, are completely and utterly out of your mind?"

Rick nodded happily. "Of course. I thought that was a given with us. I get into trouble and you get me out."

Jerry shook his head. "I knew I should never have let you shadow that detective, or go anywhere near a real crime scene. How could I have let you do that?"

"Jerry, it 's not your fault. You're my lawyer, not my keeper. And if you thought I was crazy before, I'm a lot crazier now that I've met Kate Beckett."

"I won't help you. I can't do this. I can't let you do this. Do you know what could happen?"

"That's why I'm here. And Jerry, if you won't help me, there are lots of other attorneys in New York. Would you really want me to go into this with someone who wasn't as good an attorney as you are? Someone who didn't know me as well as you do? Someone who might not…"

"All right! All right. Let me look up the relevant laws." Jerry turned to his computer and called to his secretary. "Claire, can you bring us some coffee? And put something in it."

Kate Beckett rode up the elevator to her apartment. She had left it at 4AM and had been away for almost sixteen hours. She hoped she had made herself tired enough to get some sleep and not toss and turn all night. She got off the elevator and turned towards her apartment. There, sitting in front of her door, resting his back against her door was a familiar figure.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing here?" She barked.

"I want to talk to you."

Kate took a deep breath. "And you haven't figured out that I do not want to talk to you? You're not that stupid. Now get the hell out of my doorway. I'm tired and I do not want to spend another second talking to you."

"Sorry. I'm not moving."

"Did you hear me? You do remember I'm a cop? I could arrest you for criminal trespass. For that matter I could arrest you for harassment and for stalking. Now move!"

"I said I'm not moving."

"Okay. Stand up, Mr. Castle. I'm placing you under arrest. Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Kate cuffed Castle.

"This isn't going to do you any good, you know." Rick said calmly.

"You arrogant, self-centered, egotistical prick. Do you think that you can use your money and friends to get you out of anything?" Kate screamed at him.

A door behind them opened. "Hey! You two! Will you shut up? I have better things to do than listen to you tonight. You want me to call the cops?"

Rick waved his cuffed hands at the man. "She's a cop and she's already arrested me. You're too late."

The door slammed.

"Castle, please just leave. Can you just do that?"

"No, I'm not going. I spent the afternoon with my lawyer, so let me tell you what's going to happen. You arrest me and I spend the night in holding and then I go to court. I make bail and I'm back in front of your door tomorrow night. You arrest me again. I go to holding and I get bail. And I'm back. You'll probably ask for a restraining order on me, but you probably won't get it. I haven't been violent or threatening and I have no criminal past. So I go to trial. I'm convicted. As a first offender, I get a fine and maybe some community service. And I'm back at your door that night. You arrest me again. I make bail. I'm back again. You ask for a TRO again and you probably get it. I go to trial again. Second offense, I get a big fine and lots of community service. And I'm back on your doorstep again. You arrest me again. Now the courts are worried about me. I get some jail time. How much? Probably no more than thirty days. With good behavior I'm probably out in two weeks and I'm back at your door. You arrest me again, maybe I do ninety days, maybe more. Then I'm right back at your front door. Eventually I get sent to prison. A year? Maybe two. And I'm right back to you. Do you see how this works?"

The door behind them opened again. "Hey, assholes! Will you shut up? I'm tired of listening to you. Shut up or I call the cops." The door slammed.

Kate looked shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you, Castle? You just can't accept that your little sex toy isn't going to fuck you anymore?"

"Kate, I've never thought of you that way and you know it. From day one we've always been about a lot more than sex."

She shook her head. "I don't know anything of the sort. I don't know anything about you. I don't understand you. And you don't know me and you don't understand me."

"Bullshit! I know you were happy with me in the Hamptons. You said you were happier than you'd been in years. Now you're miserable. Everyone I've talked to at the precinct says you've been miserable. So miserable you've been crying. Kate Beckett does not cry, but you've been crying."

"You talked to my friends about me?" Kate's voice rose. "How dare you! How dare you?"

"Funny, Kate. They used to be my friends until you told them that I had done something to you. I broke your heart, according to them. I've gone everything I've said and done since the day we met and I can't find a thing I've done that would break your heart. Would you tell me what I did? Just tell me, dammit!"

"I did not tell them you did anything to me." Kate insisted.

"I suppose that an evil wizard put the idea in their minds without any help from you."

Kate stared at the floor. "Can you please just go?"

The door behind them opened again. "Go, goddammit! Will you two take your damned kinky games, your damned handcuffs, and go? I swear, I'll call the cops." The door slammed.

Kate glared at Castle. "Are you just so egotistical that you just can't accept that we're over? Is that your problem?"

Rick shook his head. "No, my problem is that the woman I love has broken up with me and she's miserable about it. She's told everyone that it's my fault, which it isn't. I just want to know what's going on."

Kate took a step forward and out her head down. "Can you please just go?"

The door opened again. "That's it, assholes. I'm calling the cops."

"Castle, please." She whispered.

Rick just shook his head. He could hardly leave. In addition to having his hands cuffed behind him, Kate now had his coat clutched in her hands. She moved closer to him and he could hear her sobbing as she rested her head on his chest. She was saying over and over, "Please. Please. Please. Please."

"Kate," he whispered in her ear, "unless you want to discuss this with some uniforms, we should go inside."

Kate fumbled in her pocket for her keys. Keeping hold of Rick's coat with one hand, she tried to open her door, finally getting the key in the lock on the fourth try. She dragged him inside with her one hand still clutching his coat. He managed to kick the door closed as he went in. They ended up on her couch.

"Do you really love me?" She whispered.

"Of course. You know that I thought you were special the first day I met you. Since then I've found out that you are remarkable, the most remarkable person I know. I know, I should have figured it out sooner. I should have told you. But losing you, not having you there with me, made me realize that I love you, Kate."

Kate buried her head on his chest and kept sobbing. After a minute she mumbled, "Could you at least hold me?" 

"Um, I'd love to, honey, but I seem to have gotten my hands cuffed behind me."

"Crap!" Kate said. She pulled out her keys again. She reached around Castle and tried to undo the cuffs. Castle felt her body against his and he inhaled the scent of her hair. He kissed the top of her head. Finally she got one cuff off. Castle put his arms around her before she could get the other cuff unlocked.

"It's okay, Kate. It'll be okay. I love you and we'll work this out. Just tell me what I did wrong."

"Just hold me. Rick."

Rick held the woman he loved and felt her sobs wrack her body. He stroked her hair and her cheek and whispered his love to her.

Finally, "Rick, you didn't do anything wrong. This is all my fault. It's all my fault."

"It's okay, Kate. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. We always do."

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Her whisper was so soft, Rick wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have our child."

**Author's second note: Really, guys. Did you really think this was going to be one long gloom and doom? From the Hopeless Romantic? I wrote this **_**before**_** I read your comments. I think you'll find it'll get better.**


	21. Chapter 21

Pregnant!

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Rating: K. Time: AU between Season Two and Three.

**Author's note: There may be a slight delay in the next chapter being posted. I usually like to stay a couple of chapters ahead in case I suffer a massive brain fart or something, but since the first two chapters upset so many people, I rushed last night's chapter and this one onto the site. Please be advised that there is nothing but sweet Casketty goodness ahead, so the delay in posting is not some deep, dark angsty plot. Of course I wouldn't lie to you, would I?**

Rick sat stunned for just a second. Then he took Kate's face between his hands and kissed her, hard. "Oh my God! You're pregnant? You're pregnant!" He kissed her again, more softly this time.

Kate stared at him. "You're not…angry? Or upset?"

"What? The woman I love madly is going to have our baby? Why would I be angry? This is great." He kissed Kate again, kissing away the tears that still ran down her cheeks. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! He babbled happily.

He caught sight of Kate's expression and thought again. "Okay, maybe there is a downside. I mean, you're a cop. You want to find your mom's killer. But, we can do this. We can handle this, Kate. The two of us." He stood up, pulling Kate up with him, hugged her and lifted her off her feet. A thought penetrated his mind. "You're pregnant! I shouldn't be doing this." He quickly put Kate down again. "Do you need a blanket or something? Should your feet be up? Do you need anything? Anything at all?"

Suddenly he realized what Kate Beckett needed more than anything else. He pushed himself off of the couch and onto his knees in front of her. "Kate, I don't have a ring to give you, but, Kate Beckett, will you marry me?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I can't."

Rick was stunned. "No? Why? Don't you love me?"

Kate slapped his shoulder lightly. "Of course I love you. It's just that I love you too much to allow you to marry me just because I behaved like a dumb bimbo and got myself knocked up." Tears started pouring down Kate's cheeks again.

"Kate, honey, I love you. I'm not being forced to marry you. I told you I loved you before I found out you were pregnant. Marry me, please."

"But you only asked me to marry you after you found out about the baby. Rick, I won't marry you as long as there's the slightest possibility that one day you might start thinking that you only married me because I'm pregnant."

"Honey, what can I do to convince you…?"

Kate put a finger to Rick's lips. "Rick, please I just can't stand to argue with you about anything, anything at all, right now. I'm begging you, just hold me and let me cry."

"You'll never have to beg me for anything, Kate. No arguments."

Rick held her as she continued to cry. He stroked her hair and her cheeks, kissed her on the forehead and told her that everything would be okay.

Finally Kate stopped crying and pulled herself up to sit on his lap. "There are some things I need to tell you. Please just let me talk to you and don't argue, okay?"

"No arguments." Rick said softly.

"I haven't dated much since my mom died. The last person I dated was Will Sorenson and that was several years ago. I had been on birth control pills, but when my prescription ran out, I put off getting a new one. It seemed pointless. I'm not the type for a one night stand and I figured that if I met someone that I really liked, there'd be plenty of time to get a new prescription."

She laughed. "You really snuck up on me, Rick. I had no intention of sleeping with you the night you took me to Jimmy's. I was fully dressed before you picked me up, dress, bra, panties, slip and pantyhose. Then I took everything off but the dress so we could make out. I just wanted to be really sexy for you. Then you turned me down because you thought I was trying to pay you back with sex for the $100,000 you spent getting Dick Coonan. You were so damned cute and I just wanted you so much."

"Kate, it's as much my fault as yours. I should have…"

Kate put her fingers to his lips. "No arguments, remember?"

"I'm not…"

She kissed him.

"I'll shut up."

"Good. I knew I had to get a new prescription, so I called my doctor and made an appointment. But we had a murder and I missed the appointment. I made another one. It was late on a Friday. I got the prescription but when I got to the pharmacy, the doctor had made a mistake and they wouldn't fill it. So, back to the doctor and then back to the pharmacy. I left the prescription and got on the phone with Ryan about a case. When I was done, I went back to the pharmacy, they were closed. For the weekend. I went back to my doctor's to get a new prescription, but they were closed. I got the pills on Monday and started using them at once. But it takes time for them to kick in, and I wanted you so badly. I should have told you, but…." Kate started to cry again.

"Honey, it'll be okay. Don't cry. We'll get through this." Rick held Kate tightly.

"I'm so damned sorry. I just wasn't thinking. I was just so damned stupid. I can't believe what a stupid, stupid…" Kate found her mouth blocked by Rick's. He kissed her very gently.

"I won't argue with you, so don't you beat yourself up about this. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispered in his ear. "There's more, though."

"Okay. What else?"

"I didn't tell you a lie when I said I hadn't told anyone at the precinct that you had done something to me. But when they saw how miserable I was, and that you weren't around, they came to a logical but totally wrong conclusion. It's still my fault. Sins of omission are just as serious as sins of commission. I was just so miserable, I wasn't thinking straight. But I can fix this. I'll tell them what really is wrong tomorrow. I want you back with me." Rick felt Kate stiffen. "You do want to come back, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I want to be with you every second that I can from now on."

"Rick, please believe me, I wouldn't have kept the baby a secret from you. There was just so much going on. I was buried in all of Coonan's financial and other records, and every time I thought I had made some progress, I'd get more facts and my theories collapsed. I had all the murders in the precinct to keep up on, I was falling madly in love with you and I didn't really know how you felt about me and then I found out I was pregnant. I just needed some time by myself to try to figure out what I was going to do with my whole life. I decided to break up with you until I had thought things through. Another stupid mistake. I've been miserable without you."

"And I've been miserable without you." Rick paused, then, "Honey, I want to be involved in out baby's life. As involved as I can be. I hope you want me involved in both of your lives?"

"You're the best father I could imagine for a child. I want us to raise our baby together."

Rick sighed in relief. "Um, Kate? If we're going to raise a baby together, you should consider moving in with me. Trying to raise a child with two homes is going to be hard. Really hard on us and on our baby."

Kate nodded. "You're probably right. But let's talk about it later. I just can't face any more decisions right now."

"You know, you're planning to stay with me for, what, maybe decades to raise our child, but you're not going to marry me? Does that make sense?"

"Rick, please…"

"I'm not arguing, just putting some facts in front of you."

She tried to glare at him, but ended up smiling instead. "You most certainly arguing. And yes, even I understand how absurd it us for us to live together for years and not get married, but my mind is made up. I'll marry you when I'm convinced that you're marrying me because you want to, not because you have to. "

"So all I have to do is convince you that I want to marry you? No problem."

They were interrupted by a gurgling noise from Kate's stomach.

"What was that? Is it something to do with the pregnancy?"

Kate smiled. "No, it's just that I'm hungry. Since I…decided to break up with you, I haven't been able to sleep or eat. I'm suddenly starving." Kate's stomach gurgled again.

Rick pulled out his phone. "I'll call for some food. Chinese okay?"

"Let me call. There's a Chinese place right across the street. They can be here in five minutes." Kate called and ordered for both of them. Then she put her hand on her stomach. "Ever since I broke up with you, I've felt like I had a million razor sharp icicles churning in my stomach. I could hardly eat or sleep. But now I'm starving and I'm exhausted." Kate stood up. "If I stay on the couch, I'll go to sleep. Can you hold me, Rick?"

In less than five minutes their food was delivered. Rick led Kate to her kitchen table and pulled her down onto his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you. I'm going to feed you."

"Castle! I'm a big girl, I can feed myself."

"Sure you _can_ feed yourself, but I _want_ to feed you."

"In that case, I'll feed you, otherwise we'll never get any food."

Rick and Kate fed each other, and the floor, until Kate was full.

"You ate about two thirds of the Chinese." Rick said. "You were hungry."

Kate leaned her head on his shoulder. "And now I'm exhausted. I need to go to sleep." She got up and headed to her bedroom.

"Kate, I meant what I said about staying with you for every possible second from now on. I'll sleep on the couch, okay?"

Kate turned, smiled and held out her hand. "Rick, I think it's too late for you to be sleeping on the couch. Come to bed."

Kate came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Rick was already in bed. She snuggled up against him. "I'm exhausted, Rick. Do you mind if we don't make love tonight?"

"Whatever you want."

"I love you." She said sleepily. "You're too good to me, way too…"

The regular pattern of her breathing told Castle that Kate was already asleep.

"I love you too, Mrs. Castle."

Kate woke up the next morning alone in her bed and felt a moment of panic. Had he left? Then she smelled something coming from the kitchen. Breakfast?"

She hopped out of bed and found Rick making breakfast.

"Morning, sleepyhead. You still don't have anything that isn't leftover take out in your kitchen, so I went to the little store I saw across the street. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon okay for you? Oh, and there's coffee made. Get yourself a cup."

Kate walked up to Rick and put her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I was wrong. I didn't need time away from you, I needed time with you. Those razor sharp icicles are gone, I've had the best sleep I've had in weeks and I'm still starving."

Rick finished making breakfast and then sat with Kate.

"Should I just show up at the precinct as usual?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about that. I want to tell Esposito, Ryan and Lanie, but not Captain Montgomery. At least not at the same time as I tell the rest. Plus, I don't want to tell everyone about us in the bullpen. Everyone will hear and there'll be rumors enough as it is."

"Rumors?"

"You have no idea what it's like being an attractive woman cop, Rick."

"Well, I have some experience being around a gorgeous, amazingly beautiful cop, does that help?"

"Thank you. But some men see woman cops as either whores or lesbians. News that I'm pregnant by you will start the rumors going."

"Just tell me who's spreading them."

"No need. Espo will hear the rumors long before I do, and there's something about an ex-Special Forces sniper that scares people more than a ruggedly handsome writer does."

"Why?" Castle asked with his best puzzled look on his face.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I think you should go and break the news to Martha and Alexis. I think it would be best if we all met at Remy's after work. Say about five fifteen? I'll call you if you there's a problem, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled.

"Now finish your breakfast and get out of here. I have to shower and get ready for work."

"Need help showering?" Rick asked with a leer.

"No. I want to get to work relatively on time. Now scat."


	22. Chapter 22

Another Dinner at Remy's

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I own me no Castle, ya hear? Rating: K Time: AU between Seasons Two and Three.

Rick walked into his loft with a smile on his face.

"And where have you been?" Martha asked.

"I was with Kate." He said proudly.

"All night?" Alexis asked.

"All night long." He replied happily.

"And…?" Martha asked.

"I asked her to marry me."

"Oh my God! Dad! You're getting married?"

"Oh, Richard. I'm so happy."

"Um, she said no."

"What?" Martha and Alexis gasped. "Why?"

"It's purely temporary. She won't marry me until she's convinced I'm marrying her because I want to and not because we're having a baby."

"What?" Martha asked. "Having a baby? She's pregnant?"

"Hard to have a baby if the girl isn't pregnant, Mom."

"Dad! You got Beckett pregnant? You are so busted. You are grounded. You are grounded for life. And your ice cream privileges are terminated. Haven't you listened to anything I've told you? How could you do this? To us? To her? What will her father say? I'm so ashamed of you! What were you thinking? Of course, you weren't thinking, were you? Dad, you are hopeless!" Alexis said very dramatically.

"Alexis, you're having far too much fun with this." Rick was trying to keep from laughing.

Alexis grabbed her backpack and coat. "I have summer school to get to. We'll talk about this later." She swept out of the loft, shaking her head.

"Beckett is pregnant and she won't marry you?" Martha shook her head sadly. "Richard, what have you done to that poor girl?"

Rick put his arms around Martha and hugged her. "Don't worry. This is purely a temporary setback. I love Kate and she loves me. And, she's pretty much agreed to move in here so we can raise out child together. She'll be my wife in no time. You'll see."

Martha stood back and looked at Rick, concern clear on her face. "You know that I didn't think that much of your first two wives. But being the supportive mother I am, I didn't say anything…"

"Didn't say anything? What about the all the times…"

"Richard! That's in the past. Now where was I?"

"Being a supportive mother?"

"Now, I thought with Kathryn, that things would be different. She's a wonderful woman and exactly what you need. And she needs someone like you as well. That poor girl hasn't had much fun in her life. But now, getting her pregnant? Richard, how could you do that?"

"Mom, don't worry. It'll all work out and soon. Now if you will excuse me, I have to call my interior decorator. I'm going to turn the guest bedroom into a nursery. I have lots of ideas and I want to get started on this as soon as possible. We only have eight months or so."

Martha grabbed Rick and stopped him. "You will do no such thing!"

"Mom! Look, I know you live here, and I realize this is going to crowd you a bit, but…"

"This has nothing to do with me. Now you raised Alexis entirely on your own since Meredith has the maternal instincts of a large grey rock. But Kate Beckett is different. You're not going to be able to make all the decisions about this child without consulting her. Not if you expect her to stay with you."

"And so I should…?"

"We'll go online and look at some options to present to Kate. This is going to be fun, Kiddo."

Kate called Lanie as soon as she entered the precinct. "Lanie, can you meet me at my desk now?"

"What's up? Problem?"

"No, a solution. Come on up and meet with me and Esposito and Ryan. Bye."

When she got to her desk, Kate called her two detective partners over. "Lanie will be here in a sec. I need to talk to you three."

"Is it about a case?" Ryan asked. "Should I get a file?"

Kate shook her head. "No, it's personal."

Lanie came out of the elevator and practically ran to Kate's desk. "Wait. You look almost happy. What happened?"

Kate smiled. "I am happy. Very happy. But I have something to tell all of you. You know I've been miserable for several weeks."

"Tell us about it." Espo said under his breath, getting a nasty glare from Lanie.

"Anyway, I want to explain everything to you. But I don't want to talk about my personal life here in the precinct where anyone can overhear us. So, I'd like us to go to Remy's after work for a burger and a beer. My treat. Does anyone have any problems with the time?"

Ryan and Esposito exchanged glances. "I'm good." Ryan said. "Me, too." Esposito said at the same time.

"You bet I'll be there, sweetie. And I'm glad to see you're happy."

Kate smiled at her three friends. "Okay, we still have work to do. Espo, those records I asked you for yesterday?"

"Ryan and I are still looking them over. There were a lot."

When Ryan and Esposito went back to work, Lanie stayed at Kate's desk. "After Remy's, why don't we go out? I know this great club with loads of cute guys, nice guys. You need a night out."

"I have a date tonight."

Lanie shook her head. "Girl, a date is not a glass of wine, a bubble bath, a mystery novel and your finger. You need a date with a man."

"I have a date with a man."

Lanie stared hard at Kate. "You know, your father doesn't count."

Kate smiled at the thought of her date that night. "I have a date with a man tonight. A very special man. Someone I think I'll be with my whole life."

"Really?" Lanie asked happily. "You found someone that quickly? You're sure about him? You're not just throwing yourself at some guy are you?"

Kate shook her head. "Sometimes you just know about someone."

Lanie leaned over and hugged her friend. "Good. And I'm glad you're over that Castle. He wasn't for you. Oh, sure, he was handsome, well dressed, had a great home, and lots of money, but that was all on the outside. Inside he had nothing. No heart, no soul, and when he dumped you he proved he has no brain. He was all flash with nothing inside."

Kate's hand went to her stomach. "You'd be surprised what's inside some people."

Kate watched the clock all day, hoping that there'd be no body drop to interfere with the meeting at Remy's. At long last, five o'clock came and all four friends left for Remy's.

When they walked in, Espo spotted a familiar face sitting at a table at the far end of Remy's. "What the hell is Castle doing here?" He growled. He put his hand on Beckett's arm. "You stay here. I'll take care of this."

Kate shook his hand off. "No, you stay here. I've got this."

As she walked towards Castle, they saw him stand up and smile at her.

"I'm going to love seeing her wipe that smile off of his face." Lanie said with a cold smile.

Kate did wipe the smile off of Castle's face, but not in the way Lanie had imagined. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard. When they broke their clinch, they sat down and Kate waved for her friends to join them.

"Did she just kiss him?" Ryan asked.

"Bro, if you have to ask that, you need to get out more."

"What the hell is going on here?' Lanie muttered.

The three sat down at the table, noting that Kate had moved her chair as close to Castle's as possible and was holding his hand in both of hers.

Before anyone could say anything, a waitress appeared. "The usual? Five beers?"

Four people nodded, but Kate said, "A diet soda for me, please."

"What is going on here?" Lanie asked when the waitress was out of earshot.

Kate looked at her friends and smiled. "Last night, Castle…I should say, last night Rick asked me to marry him."

"You're getting married?" Lanie blurted out. "Oh my god, that's wonderful. Sweetie, I'm so happy for you. For you both."

"I said no."

Lanie's smile faded at once.

"A temporary setback." Castle said confidently. "Kate will be Mrs. Castle quite soon. You're all invited to the wedding. There'll be an open bar."

"I said no arguing, Rick."

"I'm not arguing. I'm explaining my point of view to my friends."

"I'm not marrying Rick because I love him too much to let him marry me just because we're having a baby."

"You're pregnant?" Ryan said, shocked.

"Of course she's pregnant, Bro. How else do you have a baby? Can't I take you anyplace without you embarrassing me?"

Lanie looked back and forth between Kate and Rick. "But…I don't get it. You broke up with him. You were absolutely miserable. Now you're pregnant by him and you won't marry him?"

Kate gripped Rick's hand harder. "When I found out I was pregnant, it was just too much for me. I thought I needed some time away from Rick to figure my life out. I was wrong. What I needed more than anything was Rick. We will be raising our child together and if he can convince me that he's not marrying me because I'm pregnant, we'll get married."

"No problem." Rick said, smiling.

"I know I made a horrible mistake when I allowed you to think that Rick had done something to cause our breakup, even though it was all my fault. I'm happy to say he's forgiven me."

"We owe you an apology as well, Bro. We owe you an apology big time. Friends? Partners again?" Espo held out his hand.

"Yeah, we do owe you, Castle." Ryan held out his hand. Rick shook both of their hands.

Lanie held her head in her hands. "Oh, Castle…I'm so embarrassed, so sorry. How could I have…Oh, god!"

"I forgive you too, Lanie." Rick looked at the three across the table from him and his love. "But that doesn't mean that I won't get all of you back at a time and place of my choosing, and in a manner that can only be called Castlesque. Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Revenge is a dish best not served at all, in this case, Rick." Said Kate quietly.

"What?"

"I told you, this is all my fault. If you need revenge on anyone, it's me."

Rick looked at Kate and smiled. "Okay." He turned to look at his three friends. "You now also owe Kate big time. You have no idea the horrible, dreadful Castlesque consequences she's saved you from."

"We can imagine." Ryan said.

The waitress reappeared. "Do you want to order some food?"

Kate nodded. "I'll have my favorite: A Cheeseburger, fries and a strawberry shake."

Castle smiled. "I guess I have to have my favorite, too. A double chili cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake."

After dinner the waitress asked if they wanted another beer.

Espo looked at Ryan and Lanie. "Actually, we should be going. Leave you two alone."

"Actually, we have a date tonight." Kate said. "You three should stay here."

"I told the waitress to put everything on my tab, so you three enjoy yourselves." Castle added.

When Kate excused herself to go to the ladies room, Lanie saw her chance. She grabbed Castle's arm. "I was nastier to you than anyone and I owe you more. And I'll pay you back. Kate needs to marry you and soon. The poor thing doesn't know what she's passing up."

"What, a guy with no heart, no soul and no brain?" Castle teased.

Lanie dropped her head, looking at the floor. "She told you? Oh, damn! She told you! Castle, I was trying to make her feel better about losing you."

"It worked. She really thought it was funny. I was just a little bit less amused."

"Any way, I'm going to be on Kate every chance I get to convince her to marry you. Between the two of us, we'll change her mind."

Kate and Rick left Remy's arm in arm. "Where are we going on our date? I didn't make any plans you know."

"I told Lanie I had a date with a man tonight. A man that I thought I'd be with for a very long time."

"Anyone I know?"

Kate swatted Rick's shoulder. "It's you, dummy."

"Just making sure. I can't be too careful. You might get away, and then where would I be?"

Kate looked down at her stomach. "Where would I be then?"

"You'll always be right here with me." They walked back to Rick's car. "I have an idea. Why don't you come to the loft? I know that Mom and Alexis are dying to see you and I want to talk to you about turning the guest bedroom into a nursery. And I'd like you to stay the night."

Kate looked worried. "Are you sure? Won't they feel this is kind of sudden? Too soon? Like I'm trying to take over you home and life?"

Rick shook his head. "Of course not. They've known about us, they know you slept with me in the Hamptons and they know you're pregnant. And they know I'm dying to marry you."

Kate took several deep breaths. "Okay, I'll have to face them sooner or later. Take me home so I can pack some things."

An hour later, Kate and Rick came out of the elevator by the door to his loft. Kate stopped. "This isn't going to work. I know it. They'll hate me. They'll think I got pregnant on purpose to trap you. Can we go back to my place for the night?"


	23. Chapter 23

At the Loft

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Castle? I don't own no Castle. I don't need no Castle. I don't gotta show you no stinkin' Castle. (With apologies to Alfonso Bedoya.) Rating: M Time: AU between Season Two and Three.

Castle pulled Kate to him and kissed her gently. "All you need to remember is that I love you, Kate. And I want to marry you. Mom and Alexis know you, they know I love you, and if they do hate you, I'll just have to get a new mom and daughter."

"Castle! I'm serious!" Kate snapped.

"You think I'm not? Just follow me in, Kate. What happened to that tough as nails detective I shadowed?"

Kate glared at her lover. "I'll go anywhere you do."

Kate followed him through the door. She had her apology to Martha and Alexis for intruding on them on the tip of her tongue, when Martha flew into her arms. "Kathryn! I'm so glad to see you again. I was afraid that you and Richard were through. I'm so glad you're here." Martha hugged Kate. "And welcome to our family, dear, you are always welcome."

Alexis appeared at the head of the stairs. "Kate!" she screamed and ran down the stairs so fast that Kate was afraid she'd fall. Alexis threw her arms around Kate. "Is it true? I'm going to be a big sister? Am I?"

"Yes." Kate said happily. "You'll be a big sister, Martha will be a grandmother again, Rick will be a dad again and I'll be a mom."

"In case that doesn't tell you, she's pregnant." Castle teased.

"Richard!" Martha said shaking her head, but smiling. "This is serious." She turned to Kate. "You've eaten already? At Remy's?"

"Yes. Rick and I both ate. Why?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Kate was curious.

"Richard wants to turn the spare bedroom into a nursery. Alexis and I need to talk to you about that."

"Hey, what about me?" Castle broke in.

"Richard, if you and Kathryn ever decide to adopt a boy who was raised by wolves, I'm sure your ideas will be quite helpful. In the meantime, could you make us some snacks and drinks?" Martha took Kate's hand and led her towards Rick's office. "Follow me, Kathryn."

With Rick busy in the kitchen, Alexis turned on the computer and opened the file marked "Nursery." "Actually, Dad's ideas aren't that bad. He's a little over the top, as always, but I'm sure you can settle him down so that he'll accept something reasonable."

"In the meantime," Martha said quietly, "we need to talk without Richard overhearing. You've said that you won't marry Richard because you're afraid he's only marrying you because you're pregnant? But you're perfectly willing to live here with Richard to raise your child?"

Kate nodded. "I know that it sounds foolish, but it's just the way I feel. I hate the thought that one day he'll wake up and say to himself that he only married me because of our child and leave me."

"Kate," Martha put her arm around Kate, "if Richard loves you as I know he does, he won't care why he married you, he'll just be happy that he did. And I think you love him just as much, don't you?" Kate nodded. "And if he ever decides to leave you, which I cannot imagine, he will have a reason that has nothing to do with why you married in the first place. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes." Kate felt the tears in her eyes. "Thank you so very much for accepting me."

"Thank you so much for joining us." Alexis said.

"Where's the cheese platter I bought?" Castle called from the kitchen.

"Top of the refrigerator, right hand side. It's on its edge." Alexis answered.

"Oh, don't bother dear. Alexis and I are going out for the evening."

"Out? Where" Rick stick his head in the office doorway.

"Alexis is spending the night with Janet Alexander and I, well, I have my own plans. You don't need to wait up."

Alexis and Martha got up and began to gather coats and purses and whatever.

"You're both going out?" Castle asked. "No one said anything about that this morning."

"Really, Richard! Do you think we have no lives outside of you?" Martha said airily.

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Kate. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Martha and Alexis were gone.

"They're leaving us all alone." Rick said with a leer.

"So they are?" Kate replied. "What should we do?"

"Some cheese, perhaps? I made you some lemonade."

"We can talk about the nursery." Kate put her arm around Rick's waist as he handed her a glass of lemonade.

"I have some great ideas." Rick nuzzled her neck.

"Really? You think a cave motif works for a nursery?" She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"We could have fun playing there when the kid's older." He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"We? You two, you mean." She ran her hand over his chest.

"All three of us. Or more." He stroked her hair and then her cheek.

"More?" She leaned up, her lips close to his.

"Um." Whatever he had meant to say was lost in the kiss.

Kate broke the kiss and smiling, took his hand and led him to the bedroom. "Get undressed." She whispered." I'll be in the bathroom. Be out in a minute."

Rick stood there with a goofy grin on his face for nearly a minute, then began to undress quickly.

Kate stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Ready?" she breathed,

"Yes." Rick was lying on the bed, naked.

Kate walked out, equally naked. She stopped by the bed. "Can you tell?"

"That you're perfect? Gorgeous? Spectacular? Remarkable? Oh, yes."

"No silly. Can you tell that I'm pregnant?"

"No."

"You'll be able to tell before too long."

"I'll love you just as much. More, even."

She looked at him for a long time. "I think you will."

"I know I will."

She walked over to the bad and stopped. "Here. " She held out her handcuffs to him. "Put them on me."

Rick was surprised. Shocked in fact. Kate always had wanted to be in control in anything they did. She drove. She went through the door first. She was as much a control freak as he'd ever met. "You're sure about this?"

She turned around and put her hands behind her. "I've been a very bad girl, Rick. Very, very bad. I should be punished."

Rick thought for a second, then snapped the cuffs on. "Okay, but I'm not locking them."

She laughed. "You don't have to worry about me trying to escape. I won't." She sat on the bed and then rolled over so that she was lying across Rick's lap, face down. "Spank me, Rick. I've been so bad. I deserve it. Please."

Rick considered the taut, firm perfect ass under his hands. He lightly slapped her right cheek.

"Harder, Rick. I've been so bad." She moaned.

He slapped her ass just a bit harder.

"Spank me, Rick. Make me feel it."

"Kate, I just can't hurt you. There's nothing that you could ever do that would ever make me want to hurt you. You've had so much pain in your life, I just couldn't add to it."

"It's not about hurting me. It's about me showing you that I am yours, totally, Rick. And I am. Anything you want, I'll do. Anything."

"Anything?" Rick said, his voice clouded with passion. Even…"

"Even?"

"Letting me drive?"

Kate laughed. "Yes, I'll let you drive."

"Good." Rick stroked her left cheek and then squeezed. Then he slid his hand under her. "You're all wet, Kate. Are you excited?"

"Of course. I want you so badly. I need you so badly. Rick, I need you to fuck me hard."

Rick rolled her off his lap and onto her back. "Spread your legs." Kate spread her legs. "Is that as far as you can spread them?" Kate spread her legs as far as she could. "Better, much better." Rick got onto his knees and straddled her, just above her stomach.

"See anything you like?" He teased.

"Yes." She breathed. "Yes. Everything. Please, Rick."

"I won't hurt you, Kate, but I will torture you. "He reached out and lightly brushed the tip of her left nipple. Kate levered herself up to give him access to her breast. Rick quickly moved his hand away. He used one finger to touch the right nipple, pulling his hand away as she tried to move toward him.

"Rick, please. I'm begging you. You told me I'd never have to beg."

"I'm going to give you everything you want tonight, but in my own time and in my own way. Okay?"

Kate nodded. "Anything you want."

Rick used his hands to slightly stroke the sides of her boobs. She arched her back, and moved back and forth, but Rick kept his hands only lightly touching her.

"Do you want me to touch your boobs?"

"I want…" Kate stopped. "I want you to do what you want. Whatever you want."

"Good." Rick took her boobs into his hands and kneaded them softly. He held her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and gently squeezed them. "Do you like that?"

"Do you?"

"I love that. They're perfect. Absolutely perfect."

She smiled up at him. "They'll get bigger now that I'm pregnant."

Rick took her boobs and pushed them together, then he slid his erection between them. He slid it back and forth between the silky smooth skin of her breasts. "This won't take long, Honey. It's been a long time for me."

Kate surprised him by smiling, lifting her head off the bed and opening her mouth wide. He increased the frequency of his strokes and then exploded all over her. He sat there on top of her, panting and smiling down at her. "I'll get a washcloth and clean you off, Honey."

She shook her head, still smiling. "No. Use your finger and my tongue to clean me off. Please."

He laughed. "You are a very kinky woman, Kate Beckett."

"I am for you."

Rick picked up a blob from her chin and held in in front of her mouth. Her tongue shot out and licked his finger. "More."

He gave her more. He gave her more until there was little left. "Honey, I'm going to have to clean the rest off with a washcloth. Don't go anyplace." He got off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

She giggled. "Where would I go dressed like this?"

He turned to her. "I don't know, but I'll certainly go with you."

Rick came back with a warm washcloth and finished cleaning Kate up. He reached around behind her and removed the cuffs. "I'd much rather have you helping me than being helpless. Not that I think you're ever helpless."

Kate put her arms around him. "I love being with you. I feel safe with you."

"You are safe with me."

She looked down. "So, do you think I can get you hard again?"

"You could get a long dead mummy hard."

She slid her hand between them. "I see you have a head start."

"Solely due to you."

It took her no time at all to get Rick fully aroused. He slid down her body until his head rested on her stomach. "Hello in there. This is your dad. I just want to tell you that your mommy and I love you very much and want to see you and hold you. And your daddy and mommy love each other very much, too. And who knows, maybe mommy and daddy will make you some brothers or sisters to keep you company."

When he looked up he saw that Kate was crying. "That was so sweet. You're going to be the best father ever."

"As Alexis could tell you, I am the best father ever. But you'll be the best mom ever. No contest."

She reached out and grabbed him and pulled him towards her. "God, but I want you inside me. Rick, don't torture me. I need you so badly."

Rick lay between her widespread legs and kissed her softly. "I need you just as much, Kate. You've made me a better person. You've actually made me something like an adult. You complete me."

"Then fill me."

He slid inside her, amazed at how wet, hot and tight she was. She moaned in his ear. "You complete me, too. I'll always feel the need for you inside of me. Part of me." She giggled. "And you're so big, too."

"All the better to fill you with, my dear." He said in his best big, bad wolf growl.

"Oh, are you going to eat me?"

"Among other things." Rick stopped talking and kissed Kate. She opened her mouth and they tried to see how far each could put their tongues in the other's mouth. Rick's hands roamed over Kate's body, form her tight ass, then her smooth thighs, her perky tits and engorged nipples, and then to her beautiful face and hair. At long last, he climaxed just as she did.

"My god, woman! You are amazing. You weren't kidding that it just gets better and better." He rolled off of her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I can't imagine why I thought that leaving you for any amount of time would be a good idea. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. Speaking of which, will you…"

She put her finger to his lips. "No. No arguing, remember."

"Who was arguing? That didn't sound like an argument to me. And you know I'm thinking of it every second, don't you?"

"Just give me some time. Please?"

"We have the rest of our lives."

Kate ran her hand over his chest. "We have to go into the precinct tomorrow and tell Captain Montgomery about us. And the baby. I hope I won't get into trouble about this. If I do, you may have an unemployed detective on your hands."

"They aren't that stupid."

"You don't know One Police Plaza like I do. If I do get fired, I'll have plenty of time to do whatever it is that pregnant women do. I'm really going to need you help in the next eight months or so. I'm so glad you've been through this before."

"Um, about that. I don't know how much help I'll be."

"What?" Kate sat up in bed. "What do you mean? You went through this with Alexis and Meredith. Didn't you?"

"Not really. As my mother said today, Meredith has all the maternal instincts of a large grey rock. She hated being pregnant. She stayed in her bed and cried the whole time. I couldn't sleep with her, she wouldn't let me touch her. I had to drag her to her doctor's appointments, but she made me wait in the car and wouldn't tell me what the doctor had said. I didn't even know we were having a girl until she slipped one day and called the baby "her". She wouldn't go the Lamaze classes, take any of the pre-natal vitamins she got, or talk about baby names. She insisted on being sedated for the delivery which is the only reason I got to go into the delivery room."

Rick looked over at Kate, who was looking shocked.

"But I've got the next sixteen years of parenthood down pat."

Kate rested her head on his chest once more. "We'll also gave to go see my dad tomorrow after work."

"How do you think that'll go?"

""Hi, Dad. I'm pregnant and I'm not marrying the father." How do you think it'll go?"

"Does your dad own a shotgun?"

"No, no firearms of any sort."

"We'll manage. I'll stand behind you, though."

"I'll protect you, Rick." She said laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

We'll Do a Meeting

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Castle made me an offer I couldn't refuse, but I don't own it. Rating: K Time: AU between Seasons Two and Three

As usual, Kate woke up early. She smiled to find herself still all tangled up with Rick in his bed. She slowly disengaged herself from her lover, kissed him very lightly and got out of bed. She inhaled the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Just what she needed. Still half awake, she walked out of the bedroom and stopped dead. Martha was sitting at the kitchen island. She looked at Kate and smiled. "Someone had a good night, or should I say two someones had a good night?"

Kate realized she was stark naked. She froze. She thought about covering herself with her hands, decided not to, but did blush deeply. "Um, Martha…I…"

"Dear, there's a bathrobe hanging on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. Grab it and come back and have some coffee with me."

Kate found the robe and pulled it around her. It was obviously Castle's and was huge on her. She walked back out and sat down next to Martha. "I am so sorry for walking out like that. I shouldn't be walking around here like I own the place. In the future…"

"In the future, Kathryn, remember, that you own Rickard's heart and that means you get all the rest, the good as well as the bad. Believe me, Alexis and I couldn't be happier that you're here. Now, if you'd just…Um, regularize your relationship?"

Kate busied herself with pouring herself a cup of coffee to avoid answering. She checked the bedroom and could hear Rick's soft snores. He was still asleep. "Martha, I do love Rick so much, and I'm sure we'll get married. But I told Rick when we first met, I'm a one and done girl. As long as there's the slightest chance that he doesn't feel the same, I'm just too frightened to go through with it. I'm sorry. I wish I could just say yes."

"Kathryn, I know Richard a lot better than you, I believe, and I also know his two prior wives. Believe me, he never felt the way he feels about you with them. He was exactly as you first met him with both Meredith and Gina, a man child, and if I say so myself, a spoiled man child. I'm sure you could add some comments to that."

Kate smiled. "Egotistical? Self-centered? Vain? Childish? I thought he was an ass when I first met him."

"And now?"

Kate thought. "He's a lot more complex than I had first thought. He's a writer not a cop, but he goes with me and my team almost every day. He solves crimes in his own bizarre way. He cares about people. He's different."

"Kiddo, before he met you, he cared about Richard Castle, Alexis and me. Oh, he had loads of friends he'd be happy to do anything for. He is generous, sometimes to a fault, as his ex-wives can attest to. But I cannot imagine Richard risking his life again and again until he met you. I suppose that Richard Castle was always there, hiding under the fun loving playboy, but you brought it out. That's why I want you two to get married. You'll be happier, Kate. He'll be happier, and the world will be a slightly better place if he stays as he is. Without you, he might relapse into…Well, an ass."

"You're getting me there, Martha." Kate said.

They heard Rick moving around in the bedroom. "We have to get ready to go to work. We're going to ask Captain Montgomery if Rick can come back and work with my team, even though we're together."

"Is that a problem?" Martha said with concern.

"There are strict rules about colleagues dating. I could get into trouble."

"Hey? Where's my bathrobe?" Rick called.

"I have it. I'll be right in, Rick." Kate turned to Martha. "I'm also planning to call my dad and ask if we can see him today. I'm not sure how he's going to take all of this."

"I'm sure he loves you and will be happy for you."

"I hope."

After a shower that Kate had to cut short to keep Rick from getting too frisky, they came out fully dressed.

"We have to get going." Kate said. "Martha made coffee and I saw some muffins around. Hurry up."

"Hurry up? I like a nice big breakfast, and time to enjoy it. You know, read the paper and watch the TV news."

"Do you want to make a good impression on Montgomery so you can get back with me?"

Rick checked his watch. "Time's a wasting, woman. We're burning daylight."

"Coffee and a muffin and we can be in by eight o'clock." Kate replied dryly.

Kate and Rick got off the elevator at the precinct. Kate quickly took her hand from Rick's. He gave her a look.

"We want to look professional for Montgomery, not like we're going to be all over each other on top of my desk."

"Never happen. Your desk? Way too hard, I suggest we try the couch in the break room."

"Castle!" She hissed at him.

When they saw the two of them, Ryan and Esposito both smiled. "Good to see you two back." Espo said.

"I think the captain is in a good mood. The numbers came out just now and our closure rate is up and it's well above average." Ryan said, giving them a thumbs up.

Kate stood at the captain's door. "Sir, can we see you?"

"Beckett. Castle. Come in. I haven't seen you in a while, Castle. I thought you were off writing. What can I do for you? Sit down, sit down."

Kate and Rick sat. Kate took a deep breath. "Sir, Castle and I have been dating."

Montgomery smiled. "I hope you don't think that was a secret."

Kate looked shocked. "Sir! You knew?"

"Kate, long before this badge said Captain, it said Detective. How hard do you think it was to see how good for each other you two were? It took longer than I expected, but it was obvious."

"It was?" Kate said weakly.

"Are you worried about the rule about colleagues dating?"

"Yes, sir. I do want Castle to continue with my team. He's very valuable, sir and it would be a shame to kick him to the curb over this…"

"Agreed. He can stay as long as you two both want him here."

"Sir? What about the rule?"

"Castle is not your colleague, any more than any other civilian who walks in here to do his civic duty and helps the police. I have a buddy who does the legal work for the police union. He's looked into the matter for me and he says there's no doubt that Castle cannot be considered a colleague in any sense of the word."

"You checked, sir?"

"Beckett, I didn't get to be a captain just because of my great good looks and winning personality. I anticipate."

"Sometimes, sir, One Police Plaza can punish people who piss them off without going through a disciplinary procedure. There was that rookie out in Queens when I was a rookie. Three cops with him were killed and he couldn't account for where he was. Everyone thought he ran away, but there was no proof. He was buried in Personnel and eventually quit."

"He didn't have a captain who'd scream bloody murder if someone took his best homicide detective and buried her in some office. And the police union would scream if you were punished for something that isn't in the books. And, I wouldn't be surprised if someone put some pressure on the mayor to look into such a gross miscarriage of justice."

"Somebody would be all over the mayor and a lot of other people." Castle said very seriously.

"Captain, there's one other thing." Kate reached over and took Rick's hand. "We're having a baby."

Montgomery smiled. "When? You don't look pregnant."

"In about seven plus months, sir."

"When's the wedding?"

Kate looked at the floor. "I haven't agreed to marry Rick yet."

"You did ask her, Castle?" Montgomery's eyes narrowed as he looked at Castle.

"Absolutely, sir. And she will marry me, and soon. I'm wearing her down. You're invited, of course. Open bar and lots of food."

"I know I'm a little old fashioned, Kate, but if you think Castle isn't crazy about you, you're very wrong. You should marry him."

"Sir, this is all very sudden for me. I didn't expect to be with Rick so soon, or at all, well, not that I didn't think…"

"What Kate is trying to say is that it'll just take me a little time to convince her to marry me. Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay, you two. Kate, keep me apprised about your pregnancy so I'll know when to take you out of the field. And yes, Kate, you will be out of the field, sooner rather than later. Now you two get out of here and get to work. You've been slacking off, Beckett, I expect better from you."

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the day passed with no murders. For once, Castle didn't complain about being bored while Kate did paperwork. He did play games on his phone, but at least he didn't complain.

"Five o'clock, Rick. Time to go see my dad."

Rick stood up and faced Ryan and Espo. "We who are about to die salute you." He said solemnly.

"I told you I'd protect you, Castle. Don't be such a big baby about this."

"Oh, I'm sure that once he gets over the shock, I'll have one more person on my side on the issue of weddings."

"One more? How many do you have now?"

"Everyone."

Ryan and Esposito nodded. "We're with Castle on this one. " Ryan said,

"You're good together, you should stay together." Esposito added.

"Espo, you're in favor of a marriage? Will wonders never cease?"

"I'm in favor of your marriage to Castle. Not mine to anyone else. There's a difference."

"We'd better go." Kate said, grabbing Rick's hand and leaving.

The Beckett home was a comfortable brownstone on a quiet leafy street. Jim had obviously been waiting for them as he opened the door as soon as they set foot on the front steps. "Katie! It's so good to see you again. And I recognize this fellow. Hello, Rick. You look just like your pictures on your books. Come in, come in." Jim kissed Kate on the cheek as she came in and shook Rick's hand.

"You said you two had something to tell me?" He said with a happy smile on his face.

Kate nodded, and wrapped both of her arms around Rick's arm. "I guess the easiest thing to do is to just say, Dad, I'm pregnant."

Jim kept smiling, but looked back and forth between Kate and Rick. "And…?"

"Were not getting married."

"Were getting married." Rick and Kate said at the same time.

"What?" Jim's smile faded.

"Dad, I love Rick and he loves me, but I won't marry him if he's just marrying me because I'm pregnant."

"Mr. Beckett, I want to marry Kate because she's the one for me. Period. And we will get married. I guarantee that."

Jim looked back and forth between the two, his smile long gone. "Katie, can I see you alone, please?"

Kate tightened her grip on Castle. "No. Anything you have to say to me, you can say to Rick."

Jim shook his head. "Katie, you always were stubborn."

Kate nodded. "And I still am. I'm going to move in with Rick. We're going to have our baby and raise him or her together. We'll be together for as long as Rick will have me, and hopefully we'll get married. But I won't get married just because I'm pregnant."

Jim looked long and hard at his daughter. Then he sighed. "Stubborn." He shook his head. "Katie, I don't like this one bit, you're not getting married that is. I don't really know Rick, but from everything you've told me, after a rough start with you, he's proven himself a fine man. That said, you're my daughter and I will always love you, and I will always love your child. And Rick, I'm holding you to your promise to marry Katie. Welcome to the family, son." He shook Rick's hand and hugged Kate. "Now tell me all about Rick and what you two have been doing."

Later that night, Kate snuggled up to Rick. "Every time we do it, the sex gets better. Is that possible?"

"Obviously. I shudder to think what it'll be like in another couple of years. Worlds colliding? The end of time?"

"Just better will do." Kate kissed Rick's cheek. "We have to talk."

"About?"

"Baby names."

"Easy, if it's a girl, she'll be Johanna. Obvious."

Kate smiled. "That's sweet, and what I was thinking. Johanna Martha? Both grandmothers?"

Rick nodded. "Sounds good. And if it's a boy I have the perfect name."

"What?"

"Elvis Bubba Cooter Castle."

"No!" Kate screamed. "Castle I'm serious, now what do you think."

"I imagine Cosmo is out?"

"Definitely.

"Okay, I've always liked Malcolm. It's a good strong name. And Mal, for short, is bad in Spanish."

"Middle name?"

"We can't use my dad's name because I have no idea what it is, so how about James. Malcolm James Castle."

"Agreed."

She ran her hand over his chest. "I've been thinking about something your mom said."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It is, actually. She told me that she thought you loved me so much that you'd never care why you married me, that you'd just be happy that you did. And that if it didn't work out, which she didn't believe, it wouldn't be about how we originally got married, but about something that happens in our future."

"Sounds right. Why?"

"Because that means I could wait for twenty years and never be sure, really, really sure."

"I agree. So why not marry me now?"

"There's one thing. I hate the idea of going down the aisle preceded by a baby bump. Everyone will know. And twenty years from now, when anyone sees the wedding pictures, they'll know."

Rick thought for a second. "Wait. You're telling me that you'll marry me if we get married before you show?"

Late thought for a moment. "Well, yes."

"No problem." Rick jumped out of bed and went to his dresser. He came back with a small jewelry box. He opened it and took out a ring. "I bought this after I told mom and Alexis about us." He sprawled onto the bed. "Katherine Houghton…"

"No." Kate said quickly.

"NO!" Rick yelled. "But you just said…"

"When people ask how you proposed to me, I won't reply, we were both stark naked in bed just after great sex."

"You want us to get dressed?"

"Tomorrow. In the meantime, I'd like to celebrate my engagement. Any ideas? But first, what's your idea for our wedding?"


	25. Chapter 25

Viva Las Vegas

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: I own neither Castle nor the song. Rating: K Time: AU between Season Two and Three

"You're getting married where? Espo asked, surprised.

"And when?" Ryan added.

"In Las Vegas, this weekend, assuming everyone can come. Kate agreed to marry me if she can go down the aisle looking, well, un-pregnant."

Ryan shook his head. "Castle, anyone who can count will be able to…"

"Don't screw this up for me! Now can you two come or not?"

Espo nodded. "Open bar and free hors d'oeuvres?"

"And the undying hatred of Beckett if you screw this up."

"In that case, I'm in."

Ryan nodded. "Me too."

Castle sighed in relief. "Good, my mom and Alexis are all set and Kate is down checking with Lanie. As soon as she gets back up here, we'll talk to Montgomery."

"Here they come, Bro." Espo pointed behind Castle.

From the huge grin on Lanie's face, Castle was sure that Kate's best friend could come as well. A fact that was quickly confirmed.

"We'd better go in and run this by the Captain." Kate said, looking ever so slightly nervous. She walked over to the Captain's office with Rick in tow and knocked on the doorframe.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" Montgomery looked up and smiled when he saw it was both Kate and Rick. "Good news, I hope?"

"We're getting married, Roy." Rick said. "We're going to Las Vegas this weekend with Lanie, Ryan and Esposito as well as our families, and naturally we wanted to invite you and your wife."

"This weekend?" Montgomery asked, his smile fading.

"Is that a problem?" Kate asked.

"For me. Not for you, Kate. This weekend is the Chief's annual get together with the precinct captains. I can't afford to miss that. And next week is my baby girl's birthday. I don't see how I can make it unless you postpone the wedding, and I can't ask you to do that."

"But you're okay with all of us being away?" Kate asked hopefully.

"You have my blessings, children. I'll stay here and protect New York in your absence."

"Um, could Kate have the rest of the day off, Roy?" Rick asked. "She needs to find a wedding dress. Lanie will need to go with her, along with my mom and Alexis."

"Do you expect me to drive them, too, Castle?" Montgomery asked slyly.

"No, sir. Of course not. The thought never occurred to me. I know Kate is a valued member of the homicide squad, but under the circumstances…"

Montgomery waved his hands at them. "Go, go. Get out of here. I want to see lots of pictures of the wedding when you get back."

Once outside his office, Kate turned to Rick. "Castle! I can't possibly find a wedding dress in one day. I don't see how…"

"My mother will see to that. Ah, speak of the devil, and don't tell her I said that, there they are."

Martha swept into the bullpen with Alexis in tow. "Kathryn, Lanie, are you ready?"

Kate nodded. "I don't see how we can get a dress in one day of shopping?"

"By being persistent, Kathryn. Come, come. We have to hurry."

Martha shooed everyone out of the precinct. Once outside she pushed them into a cab that she had waiting. They stopped at a small shop on Fifth Avenue. Kate got out and looked at the shop. All that was visible was a small, highly polished brass plate saying: M. Chenard.

"Chenard!" Kate gasped. "I've read about them in the society pages. We won't even get an appointment for months."

"Nonsense!" Martha said. "We already have an appointment. " She smiled at her companions. "I knew Michel Chenard when he was Mike Cheminski. He was thrilled to do the wedding gown for Mrs. Richard Castle."

"Thrilled?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

"We have an appointment." Martha said dismissively.

M. Chenard was waiting inside with several assistants. "Martha. How good to see you. And this is the lovely bride, Ms. Beckett?"

Kate nodded as Chenard and his assistants looked her over. "Hmmm!" Chenard said.

"Kate! Look!" Alexis cried. She pointed to a dress on a mannequin. It was a low cut, sleek white silk dress that fell in folds to the floor. The bodice was brocaded white silk with white silk flowers.

"It's beautiful." Kate said.

"You have exquisite taste." Chenard said, nodding to both Kate and Alexis. "As it happens, this one was ordered, but there was an unfortunate…occurrence. The wedding did not take place."

"It looks like it was designed for someone a bit larger than me." Kate said uncertainly.

"It will have to be taken in a bit." Chenard conceded.

"Can you have it done by tomorrow morning?" Martha asked.

"Tomorrow?" Chenard frowned ever so slightly. "I don't believe…"

"Cost is no object." Martha said.

Chenard smiled hugely, "We will be most happy to have your dress ready by tomorrow morning. Shall we say at eight?"

"Eight will do." Martha said with a smile.

Kate pulled Martha aside. "Martha, I can't afford this. You didn't even ask how much it was."

"I'm paying for it, my dear. See?" Martha pulled out her credit card. "It's nothing dear, to get you and Richard married at long last."

"Thank you, Martha. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Kate was pulled away by Chenard's assistants for fittings and measurements.

"You'll pay for it?" Alexis asked Martha.

"I'll use my credit card and my son will pay the bill. Same thing."

Kate came back to the loft looking slightly stunned. "You should see the dress. The dress is…is…"

"Perfect for Kate. You will have the most beautiful bride in the most beautiful wedding gown. We'll pick up the dress at eight tomorrow morning."

"Good! I have the flight all set for tomorrow."

"What airline are we taking?" Kate asked.

"Airline?" Castle laughed. "We're going first class to our wedding, Kate. I leased a corporate jet for the flight out and back. It seats twenty, so we'll all have plenty of room to rattle around."

Kate leaned against Rick's chest. "Sometimes I forget that you're rich."

Rick kissed the top of her head. "Which is another reason I love you. Although I think that most of the time you forget I'm rich. You think of me as just another cop."

She shook her head. "Never. I've never thought of you as just another cop."

"I don't think I should ask what you thought of me as at times."

Kate just laughed.

The next day two stretch limos took the wedding party to JFK airport. Chrystal was driving the limo with Rick, Kate, Alexis, Martha and Jim. When the limos pulled up in front of the jet Chrystal jumped out to open the door. When Kate got out, she hugged her new friend. "Thanks for all the rides, Chrystal. Especially this one."

"Kate, I wanted to tell you that you were making a mistake dumping Rick. I wish I had. You might already be married if I'd said something."

Jim put his hand on Kate's shoulder. "You have no idea how stubborn my daughter is."

"Anyway, have a good life, Kate."

"You too, Chrystal."

They all walked up the boarding ramp to the jet and were met by an attractive hostess. "Welcome to ExecutAir Services, Mr. Castle. Is your party all here?"

"Yes they are. Although all I really need is this one." He hugged Kate.

"Please take your seats then and put on your seat belts. We have a takeoff slot in another few minutes and we don't want to miss it."

Before long they were airborne and headed for Las Vegas. The stewardess came through the cabin asking everyone if they'd like food or drink. "Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett, would you like something?"

"Orange juice?" Kate said.

"Orange juice sounds good for me, too."

When their drinks arrived, Rick touched his glass to Kate's. "To my future wife, he love of my life."

Kate smiled and kissed Rick, "And to my future husband, who I will love always."

Kate snuggled up against Rick's shoulder. "I'm tired, Rick. Do you mind if I nap." Rick's reply was a kiss on her cheek.

Kate felt someone stroking her cheek.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're landing at McCarran in Las Vegas." Rick kissed her lightly.

"Did I sleep the whole way?"

"That you did. Feel better?"

"I feel great. I can't wait to get married."

"Well, you'll have to wait until this afternoon."

"Should you be seeing me on our wedding day?"

Rick shrugged. "Too late now."

They were met at the airport by two limos and whisked off to their hotel.

They were met at the entrance by the manager. "Welcome back, Mr. Castle. We have the Bridal Suite all ready for you and your bride to be and suites for the rest of your party."

"Hey, Bro, how many of us to each suite?"

"How many at a Castle wedding? One person per suite. Really, Espo."

"Please feel free to use all of our services." The manager said to the party, then went turned back to Rick. "We have the men's tuxedos ready and we were able to get the bridesmaids dresses made up based on the measurements you provided us, but I'm afraid the cost…"

"Is no problem." Rick said promptly. "This is the woman I'll spend the rest of my life with. I want this to be perfect."

The manager continued. "The wedding chapel has been booked for you, with the house band and the singers you requested. I hope you approve of the flowers we selected. And the reception will be in your suite, Mr. Castle. We'll set up the bar and the refreshments during the ceremony."

When they arrived at their suites, Castle gathered everyone around him. "Now go to your suites and check out your clothing for the wedding. I don't want anything to go wrong. Okay?"

When they were alone in their room, Kate put her arms around Rick. "What shall we do now?" She asked seductively.

"I hate to say this, but you have to go for your manicure, pedicure, massage and hairdo. Then you go to Lanie's suite to dress and then we get married."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I thought I'd hit the poker tables."

"Rick! Really? On our wedding day?"

He laughed. "I'm going to stay right here, have a light lunch and think of how lucky I am to be marrying you. Okay?"

There was a knock at the door and a woman came in to take Kate for her manicure and pedicure.

Rick ate and then changed into his tux. Unlike the groomsmen, he had his own.

There was another knock at the door. 

"Who is it?"

"Your best men, here for your bachelor's party."

Ryan and Esposito came in, carrying a bottle of champagne. "We figured Beckett would kill us if we brought strippers, so you just get a drink."

"Pour, then." Rick said as they did just that.

Esposito raised his glass. "To the best amateur detective partner I've ever had."

They drank.

Ryan then raised his glass. "To the man who made Kate Beckett happy."

When they had drunk, Rick raised his glass. "To the best male partners I've ever had and the best two best men I've ever had."

They sat around and talked about their past cases until Martha tapped on the door.

"Time to go, boys."

Rick walked to the front of the wedding chapel flanked by his two best men. Lanie, Martha and Alexis were already there, dressed in their green bridesmaid dresses. Rick looked around at the flowers of every sort filling the chapel and decided he'd gone overboard, which was exactly what he had been shooting for. He checked the minister. Reverend Wills wasn't one of those who ran marriage chapels and dressed as Elvis or Darth Vader as required, but was the pastor of a local church.

Behind him, Rick heard the band begin Mendelssohn's Wedding March. He craned his neck around to see Jim escorting Kate down the aisle. His heart almost stopped, she was so beautiful. And happy. Rick was sure he'd never seen her happier. She stopped beside him and Jim took his seat.

"Ready?" Reverend Wills whispered. They both nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join these two people in holy matrimony."

As Wills droned on, Rick though back to his time with Kate. God, but he was lucky to be marrying her.

Suddenly, "Richard, do you take Kathryn to be your lawful wedded wife, will you love her, comfort her, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you live?"

"I do."

"Kathryn, do you take Richard to be your lawful wedded husband, and love him, comfort him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you live?"

"I do."

"The rings?" Willis whispered.

Esposito and Ryan produced the rings.

Rick slipped the ring on Kate's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Kate put Rick's ring on his finger." With this ring, I thee wed."

"If there is anyone who knows why this wedding should not proceed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

No one said a word.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."

They kissed and the band and singers began The Hawaiian Wedding Song as Rick and Kate turned to face their family and friends. They waited while the photographer and everyone else took photos. Then, to the strains of We've Only Just Begun, the walked back down the aisle and on to the reception.

Much later they went to their bedroom to change for their honeymoon.

"What now?" Kate asked.

"We live happily ever after." Rick told her.

And they did. They lived happily ever after.

**And so ends The Dinner at Remy's Series. But, fear not. Caskett will return soon in The Illustrated Man. This will not be a follow on to this story, but will take place after the Caskett wedding in September 2014.  
**


End file.
